Dilemma: An After Hogwarts Story
by magiklynx
Summary: Hermione is faced with two options to trust an old enemy or to have her son murdered by an evil man who has claimed himself the Dark One.Will she trust him and fall in love? Or will she turn away and go to the ones she knows she can trust?Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hogwarts was over and done with for the Golden Trio, all living their own, separate lives. Ronald Weasley had moved to Romania to be his brother Charles apprentice in becoming a dragon tamer. He had left almost immediately after Hogwarts, he has written al least once a month.

Harry had begun his training as an auror, and had moved into the same apartment as Hermione since they both worked at the ministry. He was hardly around, always gone from early in the morning and coming home late. But he was allowed Sunday's off and he spent them with Hermione or Ginny. He was happy with his new life and Hermione was proud of him.

And as for Hermione, well she was doing just as good. She was accepted into the Ministry as a secretary to the Law Director. Her job paid good money and she didn't mind sitting at a desk, going through documents most of her day to her it was a calm, easy going job and she enjoyed it very much.

So everyone was happy with their lives and wouldn't change it for the world.

A year after Hogwarts

The night was warm and calm, everyone sound asleep in their beds. The streets were silent other then a random car that was on its way home, only a late couple walked the streets probably just finishing a date and were now having a pleasant conversation. So all in all it was a normal, peaceful night….

_He was so close to her, she could hear every footstep he made, they were heavy and loud a sign that this man was big and probably drunk. With her heart beat pounding in her chest and her blood running cold she began to pick up speed . She was terrified beyond belief and forgot about her wand that was in her side bag. The mans footsteps began to get faster and Hermione found herself running the empty streets being chased by a man that probably wanted to kill her for the fun of it. _

_Taking a sharp turn left she ran straight into an alley with no way out . Turning to face her advancer she backed away from him her back hitting the wall. Her mind began to fog and forgot anything that could defend herself . He was only 3 inches from her face now and she could smell that alcohol coming off his breath._

_"Scream and I'll slit your throat," he said as his hands moved onto her sides and up her shirt._

_His touch was rough and hard not a single sign of gentleness. He was quick with his work and only had to hit her twice when she cried out. When he was finished he left her there in the dark alley in a quivering, shocked state, she wouldn't move, couldn't. Her body was in such a tremor that she couldn't bring herself to do anything other then stare at the brick wall across from her and cry._

Hermione awoke in her dark room, staring at the ceiling. Her heart raced in her chest as her dream played in her head. Sitting up Hermione wrapped her arms around her knees, that dream had been coming back almost every night ever since it happened a month ago.

Outside Hermione could hear the sound of keys, getting out of bed she went to her window to see that Harry was just arriving home and was unlocking the door. Walking away from the window Hermione made her way out into her hallway. She had bought a small two bedroom apartment after school with her left over school money and her saved up summer job money. It wasn't anything special just perfect for living, there was a good size living room with couch, love seat, a small bookcase, and T.V, a small kitchen that held refrigerator, sink, counter, stove, and a small square table, a nice bathroom and two bedrooms, one actually a bedroom the other an office for her paper work that she usually received from the Ministry. She loved her small apartment and thought it suited her perfectly.

When she reached her door, she unlocked it and just spotted Harry turning the corner up the stairs. "Harry,"

He took a step back and looked down on her. Harry hadn't changed much, he still had his jet black messy hair, circular glasses, green eyes. The only thing that changed was that he was free to do as he pleased and he seemed to smile more.

"I'm sorry I know you just got home but I really need to talk to you please," whispered Hermione not wanting to wake anyone in the apartment. Harry gave a smile and stepped down the few steps to her door.

"Sure Hermione,"

She let him in and locked her door, turning on the lamp near the couch Harry took a seat, she could tell he was tired and hated holding him back from sleep but she needed to tell him.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked. He nodded and Hermione disappeared into the kitchen only to return in a second with two glasses of water. Harry finished his glass in a quick gulp and placed his empty cup on the table with a sigh, sitting back he rubbed his eyes. Hermione could tell something was bothering him so she thought she'd help out if she could.

"Hard day huh?" she asked.

He looked at the ceiling and nodded. "It's crazy at the ministry. I thought that since Voldemort was gone that everything would settle down and it did for awhile but now they just receive word that the Death Eaters haven't gone into hiding but their still out there causing trouble," he stopped to collect his thoughts with a deep breath he went on. "Their following Lucius Malfoy."

Hermione froze, that's just great a Malfoy taking over, trying to continue in Voldemort's steps. She feared that if something wasn't done fast enough they'd be back to where they were eight years ago.

"Are you serious, I mean do you know for sure?" Hermione asked praying that they could be wrong and it was some sick joke.

Harry shook his head. "I wish we were wrong but he sent a letter that said so. We would of traced the owl back to him but the damn bird blew up in the office, I'm still picking up feathers out of my office."

Hermione looked down at her hands, it was hard to believe that after the war against Voldemort when everyone thought they were safe and would be able to live without fear a new wizard had stepped up and took his place and now they were facing the same thing all over again.

Harry sat back his eyes closed as his mind wondered to many thoughts and then he remembered that Hermione had something to tell him, opening his eyes he looked at her."Didn't you have something to tell me?"

Hermione paused, then quickly remember what she had to tell him. Placing her cup on the table she breathed in and let it out then turned to Harry. "Remember a month ago, that event that happened."

Harry nodded knowing exactly what she was talking about. That day had been a dreadful one and it still bothered him but he had been more worried about her, and even a month later it was still on her mind.

"Well last week I went to the doctors and she gave me some surprising news," she continued to look down at her hands as tears started to well in her brown eyes. "She told me that I was a month pregnant."

Harry looked at her letting her words sink in. When he didn't speak Hermione started to worry that he was upset, she looked at him and found that he was staring forward.

"Are you mad?" she whispered looking at him. He turned to her his eyes glazed a small grin pulled at his lips.

"I would never get mad at you, even over this Hermione I find it hard to get upset. It's not like you asked for this and what ever you choose to do with this I'll be behind you a hundred percent. I promise," he said taking her hands, the tears finally coming from both of their eyes.

"Thank you Harry," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(6 years later)

Harry was true to his word. As the years rolled Harry hadn't stopped caring and taking care of her and her son that was born on April 14. He was beautiful and Hermione was never happier then on that day when she finally got to hold him. Harry and Ginny had helped as much as possible, Ginny usually spending the day with Hermione and her son. Mrs. Weasely and her own parents helped out as well, though her parents offered she come live with them again she refused saying she had to do this herself. They didn't say anything from that day on.

Now six years later Hermione was twenty-five with a six year old son, she still lived in her small apartment but had to move her office to the living room so that her little boy had his own room. Harry still came around a little less but he still was there. So everything was still the same, other then……

"Mommy wake up," a light weight had flung it's self onto Hermione's bed causing her to moan and roll over. "Come on mom it's Christmas."

Laying on her back, Hermione could feel her child crawling up next to her and sitting on her stomach. Opening her sleepy eyes she looked up at her son, a weak, tired smile on her lips. Lucas Granger was six and an amazing child, he had his mothers brown hair, her little freckles over his nose and her intelligence. His eyes on the other hand were a electrifying blue, which probably came from his mysterious father, who Hermione cared not of. All that mattered was that her son was safe and happy.

"I'll get up in an hour," she smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Mommy, come on please," he whined as he pushed on her shoulder trying to keep her awake. When she didn't move he leaned forward so he was face to face with her. "Mommy?"

Hermione's eyes shot opened and she grabbed her son only to roll on top of him so she could tickle him. He squirmed trying to get away from his mother.

"Mom stop," he giggled. "Please.

Hermione stopped, smiling down at him. He was such a beautiful child and she loved him with all her heart, she didn't know what she would do if something would of happened to him.

"Okay let's go get cleaned up and then have breakfast, then presents when everyone arrives," said Hermione rolling off the bed.

Lucas stood to watch his mother as she stretched. Then got off the bed as she began to fix the pillows, and pull the blankets back up, he helped her fix the corners and smiled at her when they were finished.

"Now to get dressed, your clothes should be on your dresser and I'm going to have a quick shower so when your finished getting dressed you can put the T.V on okay?"

Lucas nodded and ran out of the room to his own. Hermione sighed grabbing her robe and making her way to the bathroom. She washed quickly never wanting to leave Lucas by himself to long. Leaving the bathroom she returned to her bedroom and got dressed in a simple red sweater and black dress pants. Pulling her hair into a ponytail she exited the room and headed out to the living room.

Lucas sat on the couch his little legs barely hanging off the end, he had dressed himself pretty good, he wore his red button up t-shirt and plain blue jeans, his brown hair was still in a mess and he preferred it that way, never really liking to sit down and allow Hermione to comb it back. So they agreed that they would leave it alone until the day he decided to do something with it.

"What would you like for breakfast?" she asked stepping into the kitchen.

"Pancakes please," he said not taking his eyes off the T.V.

Hermione smiled, he loved pancakes and since today was Christmas she had no problem in making them for him. Pulling out the things she would need, she got to work on making the pancakes. Since she left school she hadn't really used magic a lot and with Lucas around she rather not have it, but he did know about it and Hogwarts. She wanted him to be equal about both worlds and not treat people different from what they were or what they had.

She placed the finished pancakes on the table and Lucas came in and sat down at the little table. He had the right manners and Hermione hardly had to correct him she was proud of him and herself that she had done a good job with raising him herself.

Sitting down across from him she sipped her tea and watched him as he ate quietly. He finished and took his plate to the sink then returned to the table.

"When will they be coming?" he asked looking at his mother.

Hermione looked at the clock it was 9:59am she gave a grin and turned to her son. "Right about now."

A knock came on the door and Lucas' eyes grew wide as he stared at his mother. She laughed at his shocked expression.

"Well are you going to stare at me all day or are you going to let are visitors in," giggled Hermione.

Lucas hopped out of his chair and ran into the living room, Hermione put her cup in the sink before walking into the living room. The door opened and standing there was Harry and Ginny Potter. Yes. They had gotten married last year, it was a beautiful wedding taking place in the backyard of the Weasely's in August, Lucas had been asked to be the ring bearer, and Hermione Ginny's brides maid the only thing that went wrong was that Ron couldn't show up to be Harry's best man which upset him terribly. So without Ron, Harry made do with just Fred, George and Neville to everyone's surprise but Harry said that Neville had been a great friend through the years. Ginny and Harry were happy newlyweds and lived peacefully in a small country house outside of town.

"Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny!" Lucas jumped in the arms of Harry who grabbed him up.

"Whoa Luke what has your mother been feeding you, your so big," said Harry giving the boy a massive hug, he looked over at Hermione and winked.

"Vegetables," said Lucas cringing in Harry's arms.

Harry laughed. "Yeah, your mom use to make me eat those too but look at me now."

Placing the boy on the ground, he started to flex his muscles that hadn't been used since his qudditch years. Lucas laughed and started to imitate his uncle.

"Harry stop it, someone's going to get hurt," said Ginny passing the two muscle boys and going to hug Hermione.

"I'm not gonna hurt him," said Harry standing straight, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I was talking about you," said Ginny with a playful smile. The three adults laughed as they got comfortable in the living room. Harry took a seat down on the couch and Lucas crawled onto his lap.

"Did you get me a present Uncle Harry?" he asked looking up at the black haired man.

Harry looked down at him, his eyebrows knitted together in deep thought. "You know I don't think I did get you anything." Lucas stared at him. "How bout you go check my coat pocket."

Lucas hopped down and went to the black leather coat that Harry had placed on the chair. He went through the pockets slowly, his little hands searching eagerly. Hermione came to stand next to Harry, passing him and Ginny mugs of tea.

"What did you get him?" She whispered

Harry only smiled and watched his nephew as his little blue eyes lit up when the found his gift. He pulled his little hand out and sitting in his palm was a small box, his eyebrows raised in confusion, he made his way back to Harry and stood in front of him.

"Is this it?"

Looking shocked Harry smacked his forehead. "That's right I forgot all about that pocket, good thing you looked huh?"

Lucas nodded and turned to his mother. "Can I open it?"

"I would like for everyone to be here so can you wait just a few more minutes?" she asked. He gave a sigh but nodded.

Harry, and Lucas watched Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer while Ginny helped Hermione get some of the drinks out and cookies. Laughing could be heard from the living room and the girls smiled.

"You've down good you know Hermione?" said Ginny retrieving the egg nog from the fridge. "I mean look at Lucas, he's so amazing I don't think anyone could of raised him better then you."

"Well I had help, I couldn't of down it without you, Harry, your mother, my parents. With all of you I wouldn't of been able to do it," said Hermione looking out at Lucas and Harry.

"Okay well we all raised a wonderful child Hermione," said Ginny taking the tray of drinks out into the living room.

Shortly a knock came to the door and the Grangers walked in, they hugged Hermione and Lucas, then shaking the Potter's hands. "Lucas my boy look at you," said Mr. Granger hugging his grandson.

"Grandpa I can't breathe," squealed Lucas as he was being suffocated by his grandfather.

Mr. Granger chuckled as he placed the boy on his feet so he could hug his grandmother. "You are turning into a wonderful young man Lucas," she said brushing back his hair with her hand. Lucas smiled up at her is big blue eyes just sparkling.

Mr. Granger tuned to his daughter and smiled huge, he held his arms open wide and Hermione hugged her father.

"My baby girl," he said in her then held her at arms length. "You're still beautiful."

Hermione smiled. "And you're still flattering Dad." He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. He left to go greet Harry and Ginny, Hermione turned to her mother who smiled at her.

"Hi mom," she said before her mother engulfed her in a hug.

"Hermione dear it's lovely to see you again," she spoke softly.

"It's nice to see you too mom," she said.

Hermione hardly saw her parents only on holidays and birthdays. She had this need to be independent, to prove that she was able to do things herself with out help unless she asked for it. Like raising Lucas, she asked for the help and they gave it to her without any complaints. So seeing her parents was a big thing for her.

Harry and Ginny moved to the floor as the Grangers took the couch and Hermione sat on the arm of the couch next to her father

"Okay Lucas you can open them now," said Hermione with a smile on her face.

Lucas went straight to work, for a six year old he was speedy. Wrapping was flung all over as box after box was opened. He was soon sitting in front of his new things, laying on his back flying his new airplane.

"Don't forget about the gift Harry and Ginny got you," said Hermione picking up the wrapping. The boy hopped up, looked toward the table where he placed the box, picking it up he started to unwrap it. Throwing the top a side he found in the box a glass globe the size of a golf ball, he picked it up delicately looking it over closely.

"For once I have no idea what that is," said Hermione looking over her son's shoulder.

"Just wait for it," Harry said watching just as closely as everyone else.

With all eyes on the glass globe, they watched as a pair of wings unraveled themselves off the globe and started to flutter, the wings were clear with a hint of gold. As the wings fluttered harder the globe lifted into the air and started to go in zigzags.

"You got him a snitch," said Hermione looking confused. A snitch was nice of course but not for a six year old especially since snitches were for qudditch seekers. The only thing different about this one was that it was clear glass. "Harry are you sure that's a proper gift for him?"

"Yes just watch there's more,"

As they watched the snitch fly around, they soon noticed a flicker of light coming from the inside of it. Slowly multi-colored lights beamed out of it and hit the white walls, reds, purples, greens, oranges, yellows, blues were painted on the walls. Everyone watched in amazement as figures started to dance on the light, Hermione noticed dragons, mermaids, hippogriffs and a phoenix frolic on the wall. Lucas watched amazed by the many colors and creatures, he walked up to the wall reaching out as if to catch one of the magical creatures.

"Wow, Harry it's amazing," Hermione watched just as astonished as her son .

"It is great isn't it, and when your done with it all you have to do is reach your hand up to it and say 'come'"

Lucas looked to the snitch and did as his uncle instructed, reaching his little had up toward the light show globe he called out to it to come. Sure enough the lights went out and the snitch floated down to his hand. He went to his uncle and aunt and gave them both hugs. "Thank you, this is the best gift ever."

"After seeing that I think my gift isn't worth giving the lad," said Mr. Granger with a smile.

"No Grandpa I want to know what you got me too," said Lucas his blue eyes turning to his grandfather. "I'll love it as much as I love Uncle Harry's"

"I don't know,"

"Please," Lucas whined his lower lip hanging. His Grandfather smiled at the boy.

"Okay you win," said Mr. Granger. "It's right out side the door."

Mr. Granger made his way to the door, opening it he disappeared for a second only to return with a red bike with training wheels.

Lucas watched his mouth opened a gap. "That's for me?"

His grandfather chuckled. "Yes, it's all yours."

Lucas made his way over to the bike running his hand over the black leather seat, and red handle bars. He swung his leg over sitting straight on the seat his little hands holding tight to the handle bars.

"Thanks grandpa," said Lucas smiling large up at his grandfather.

"Not in the house Lucas please," said Hermione smiling down at him.

The visit only lasted another hour before the Grangers left, leaving Hermione, Lucas and the Potters. They all cleaned the apartment before they all had to leave to head over to the burrow where they were spending Christmas dinner. Leaving the apartment the four made their way toward the disapperating point. Harry left first, then followed by Ginny, and last was Hermione and Lucas who held him on her hip.

When they arrived at the burrow Mrs. Weasely engulfed them in a huge hug and squeezing Lucas's cheeks. Everyone was there; Fred, George, Percy, Bill, Fleur, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely only Charlie and Ron were missing. No body worried that much about it and got straight into the Christmas festivities. Gifts were passed around, jokes were said and everyone just enjoyed themselves. Dinner was served and everyone sat at the table, like one big happy family.

"Heard you got a promotion Hermione, that's great," said Mr. Weasely.

"Yes, I got promoted to being Mr. Dunkton's personal assistant, which is a lot of work," said Hermione looking at Lucas who sat beside her.

"But you can handle it right I mean you were always ahead of everyone at school," said Fred nudging George.

"Yeah I mean its got to be super easy for you ,"

Hermione blushed not knowing what to say. It was true that she was always ahead of the other students but she did find her new position hard. There was a lot more paper work and she had to make sure that Dunkton was on time for appointments or any meetings. About to say something about her job Hermione was cut off by the door opening.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look toward the door. There was a slight gasp of shock that came from Molly. But everyone else just stared in surprise.

For standing in the door way of the burrow was Charlie and Ron Weasely. They wore dark cloaks protecting them from the falling snow, they had removed their hoods and were looking over the table. Charlie smiled at his family happy to see them all again, but Ron was hard in the face like the sight of his family didn't arouse him, his blue eyes ran over the faces and soon fell upon Hermione. His eyes softened and a small grin rose on his face. She smiled back.

"Mommy who are they?" Lucas asked pulling on his mother's sleeve.

Ron looked over at the young boy his eyebrows coming together in confusion, why was he calling her mommy?

"That's Ron and Charlie Weasely," she answered her son taking his hand off her sleeve.

Harry was the first to move, he rose out of his chair and made his way over to Ron where he stood and stared at him. "I've missed you mate."

"Missed you too," said Ron. Harry pulled Ron into a massive hug, Ron hugged back they truly were brother. They broke apart and smiled at each other, everyone else got up to greet the two Weasely's . Molly crying of joy that her two boys were alive and well, everyone just hugged or patted them on the back.

Hermione was the last to stand and greet Ron, they looked at each other just as Harry had done before.

"Hey Hermione," said Ron in a whisper looking at his feet.

A small smile rose on her face. "Come here you," she pulled him into a hug, where he wrapped his massive arms around her waist picking her up off the ground a few inches. "I've missed you the most."

She blushed as he put her back on her feet they continued to smile but Hermione looked down when a small tug was on her pant leg. Looking down she found Lucas, his bright blue eyes looking up at the red head. Hermione picked him up, balancing him on her hip.

"Ron this is Lucas, my son. Say hi Lucas,"

"Hi," he said waving his hand.

Ron looked at the two, his heart sinking. If she had a son that had to mean she was married or at least had a guy in her life. He had feelings for Hermione for the longest time and just when he had the courage to say something to her it was to late.

"Hi Lucas," said Ron cheering up a little.

"Okay enough of this the food is getting cold and I'm sure you two are starving," said Mrs. Weasely as she made two extra chairs appear. "Ron sit next to Hermione and Charlie next to Bill."

Everyone returned to their seat where they immediately started to eat and chat. Hermione had Lucas on her left and Ron sat on her right. She watched him from the corner of her eye seeing that his appetite hadn't changed. He was taller maybe 6'0, his red hair was still long and in his eyes, he had a little facial hair going on, his chin looking bristly. His eyes were still their blue but held shadows beneath them. He looked older then his supposed 26 and very tired.

"So Ron, Charlie what have you two been doing these past six years?" asked Fred.

"Well we would of visited earlier but we had some trouble with a dragon from Greenland and one from Japan." said Charlie looking over the many faces that looked up interested.

"What kind of dragons?" asked Lucas his blue eyes fascinated.

"Well in Greenland we had to find Glacialis Niveus Dragon which means Icy White Dragon, that guy was a monster. Instead of fire it breathed ice and I'm telling you it is not fun getting ice stuck in your skin. But we captured it and he is being tamed in the mountains now," explained Charlie watching as Lucas' face lit up.

"And in Japan," cut in Ron. "We had to stop a Burakku Kasui Doragon, which means Black Spiked Dragon, that was terrorizing some of the sacred temples. That dragon was a battle, completely black with spikes all along it's back and a huge spike for a tail. I'm surprised we survived."

Lucas stared at Ron and Charlie stunned. "You mean you fight them and capture the dragons?"

Ron looked over at the boy. "Yes. It's a dangerous job but someone's got to do it. Here one second." Ron reached into his cloak and pulled out a box, he passed it down to Lucas who looked at his mother first, when she nodded he took it. Opening it he found that there were two scales, one was snowy white and shined in the light, while the other was black as coal. Lucas ran his little fingers over the scales.

"Wow, you really did," said Lucas showing his mother.

"Yup," said Ron eating his turkey leg.

The rest of dinner went by quickly everyone chatting, and laughing. After dinner everyone had moved to the living room, they passed stories around of what had happened over the six years that Charlie and Ron had been gone. Harry and Ginny told them about their wedding, Charlie was proud and gave them a late congratulations and Ron felt horrible that he hadn't been there to see his little sister get married to a great guy and wasn't able to be Harry's best man. Fred and George told them that their store was reaching world wide. Bill and Fleur announced that they were expecting a baby. Percy had told them about his possibility to travel around Europe to learn the other ways of how magic ministries work. And Hermione and Lucas had nothing to say about themselves.

The day rolled on and the burrow started to empty. Fred and George left saying the store had to be opened tomorrow, Bill and Fleur left needing their rest for their trip to France to see Fleur's parents. Percy left as well going to see Penelope before the day was over. Charlie had called it a night right after their story time returning to his old room. So all who were left was Harry, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Ron, Hermione and Lucas. Mr. Weasely was reading the paper, Mrs. Weasely was cleaning getting help from Ginny, Harry and Ron were catching up on some chess and Hermione was sitting back brushing the hair out of sleeping Lucas' face.

"Check mate." said Ron sitting back with a smile.

"God you've been gone for 6 years and you still kicked my butt," said Harry with a chuckle.

Hermione smiled. It was just like old times, a little chess and herself just watching them. Those days were fun but things had changed since they grew up. And everyone had their own lives to live.

"Well I think it's time to go I only took today off and we have a lot of work tomorrow," said Harry raising to his feet. "Night Hermione, Mr. Weasely."

"Night Harry," said Hermione watching as he left the living toward the kitchen to get Ginny.

Ron rose and moved to sit next to Hermione, they sat quietly just looking into the fireplace.

"You haven't said much about your six years," said Ron glancing over at Hermione.

She sighed, she knew he was going to ask. She just didn't want to tell him he had such a temper at times that it was hard to talk to him.

"There's not much to say," she finally said keeping her eyes forward rubbing Lucas' back.

"Not much to say?! Hermione there's so much you probably have done I mean I'm looking at one right now. You have a son. That's got to mean you have a family, a husband or boyfriend or something," his voice was in a loud whisper not wanting to wake the child.

Her heart skipped a beat. A husband, a father for Lucas is what she wanted and she dreamed for that but she didn't have it. Of course she had wonderful friends, and parents but her life didn't seem perfect without that man figure.

She looked at Ron her eyes glazed over as she fought back tears. "Ron there's nothing to say. It's just Lucas and I, I work at the Ministry, I live in an apartment. That's it nothing else."

Picking Lucas up slowly, Hermione made her way toward the kitchen. Passing Molly she grabbed her coat and threw it over Lucas. "Thanks for dinner Molly it was great."

"Your leaving dear?" She asked wiping her hands off on a towel. Ron came to stand in the doorway.

"Yes," she looked at Ron. "I have a lot of paper work to do."

"Well take care dear," said Molly as she watched Hermione leave. When the door shut she looked over at her youngest son.

"Ronald what did you say to her?" Her hands on her hips. Ron twitched 'Bloody brilliant I get back and I already get in trouble with the women'

"Nothing. I just wanted to know what she had done in the past 6 years I was gone,"

Mrs. Weasely paled. "She doesn't like to talk about her past Ron. It hurts her a lot."

"I don't understand," said Ron looking at his mother.

"Not tonight dear, you've had a long day I'm sure you need your rest." Ron nodded and headed up to his old room.

He still loved Hermione and when he returned he had planned to see if they could get together but when he saw Lucas his dream washed away. Then Hermione said it was just Lucas and her which gave him hope again, he wanted to be with Hermione and thought she might want to be with him. So as he laid down to go to sleep he planned to go visit her and apologize and see if they could spend time together. He fell asleep with a smile on his face as his mind took him into thoughts of Hermione.

Still holding back tears Hermione apperated home, when she arrived home she changed a sleepy Lucas into his pajamas and got him into bed. She went to the kitchen and did a few minute clean up. Once the kitchen was cleaned she left to do the living room, picking up a few left over wrapping pieces, and putting the toys to the side. She looked at the tree and sighed, how she hated taking trees down. "I'll do it tomorrow," she said turning to the coffee table.

Noticing an unopened package she went over and picked it up, probably a forgotten gift but she spotted a letter under it with her name on it. Frowning, she had told everyone that she didn't want anything this year that they had given her enough. Putting the box back down she went to fetch her wand, returning she did a spell to check for any curses, jinxes or tracking charms. Finding none she sat and opened the letter, she didn't recognize the writing, which was elegant and smooth unlike the messy sprawl that Harry had or the tiny writing that Ginny usually wrote in. The letter followed as:

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_I guess I should start with Happy Christmas, and Happy New Year. Please don't be alarmed that you have received a letter from someone you do not know of. But this is important and I would not be doing this if not so. I can not tell you everything though I wish deeply too but you are a bright one and I am sure you will understand and do the right thing. You have been gifted with a powerful presences , with having this gift in I am terribly upset to inform you that you are in danger. This is hard for me since I am intended to stay hidden and unannounced which I fear will make this letter unbelievable to you. But please I bag of you to believe this because if you don't I fear that you and your gift will be no more and I will have failed. So please accept these for they will keep you safe until the day I am able to present myself to you._

_Sincerely, your guardian._

Her guardian? This letter was to much for her, she had no clue to who it was or even if this person was trust worthy but they had said so themselves in the letter. She thought to call Harry to see what he thought of it but knew it was to late, folding the letter up she reached for the box. She opened it and found two silver chains curled up in the center, taking one out she found that there was a matching silver cross with a red ruby in the center. Pulling her wand out she searched it, there was nothing to be found. She ran the cool chain over her fingers wondering what this so called gift was and that it was putting her in danger and possibly Lucas. Lucas. He could be in danger, that made her choice right there. If it meant protecting her son then they would wear the chains.

Putting hers on she made her way to her room, she placed the extra chain on her table. Getting changed she pulled her blankets up over her, turning her light off she rolled over and went to sleep. What she didn't know as she drifted into sleep was that her guardian was watching already.


	3. Chapter 3

The weeks rolled on after Christmas, Hermione had received many visits from Ron. First he asked for her forgiveness. They had spent an afternoon together at a café, they spent it chatting and trying to get to know each other again since it seemed they didn't know one another anymore. She told him about her job at the ministry and how it was going and what was new. He laughed when he found out she worked in the Law Department saying that she would be the next Law Director in no time and that she would be the first to have laws against having house elves without paying them. She smiled saying that would be nice. Ron then switched to talking about Lucas asking if he was just as smart as her or if he liked qudditch. She said yes to both, saying that he was one of the smartest first graders she new and that qudditch was one of the things he dreamed to do.

Many of their other "dates" were the same just chatting about things, one day it would be about Ron and the dragons another day would be about Hermione and Lucas. One day though Ron had asked about Lucas' father, Hermione paled unsure of what to say . She continued to look at her coffee but Ron spoke for her.

"He doesn't have a father does he?" Hermione shook her head in agreement. "But why?"

Hermione looked up at him. "He doesn't know his father and neither do I but I prefer it that way."

"How do you not know the man Hermione, it's not like you were ra…" he froze, Hermione wasn't looking at him but staring into her coffee. "That's it isn't it you were raped.

Hermione felt tears burn in her eyes as she slowly looked up at Ron, she nodded her head the tears finally escaping.

Ron just stared at her not sure what to do he felt horrible that this had happened to Hermione. "I'm so sorry Hermione I wish I would of known I would of came home immediately to take care of you." He reached over and wiped her tears away.

"Ron there's nothing anyone could of done and I had a lot of help so don't beat yourself up about it," said Hermione.

Ron looked down at his cup thinking over his words safely. "I know Hermione but Lucas needs a father and not that the men in his life take care of him I just think he needs one that will be there for him all the time and to help you raise him."

Hermione looked at him a small smile on her lips. "You're sweet Ron and it's a great thought but you're just a friend more then that you're like a brother to me and I wouldn't be able to accept you as anything more."

Though he didn't show it he was hurt, he always thought Hermione had feelings for him that there was a possibility that they could get together but seemed that she didn't want him other then a brother. Maybe she just wasn't sure maybe she didn't feel safe around him just yet. That was Ron's thoughts. He loved Hermione and he knew that she loved him back she just was stubborn and didn't want to prove it. He wouldn't give up he wanted to show her that they could work out.

And Ron was true to his word, he sent her letters asking for a get together, he asked to spend time with Lucas, and Hermione let him she didn't want to be rude to her best friend, so they spent time together and Hermione found that Ron seemed to be trying to get close to them to be the man in their lives that he had talked about. But Hermione made sure that he knew they were friends nothing else, though Ron said he understood he was still trying to be close and kept trying.

As the Christmas holiday drifted away Hermione found herself back into her old schedule. Taking Lucas to school, going to work spending her day in the offices, then picking Lucas up after work, returning home to cook dinner, homework, getting Lucas to bed, and then going over her paper work that she brought home from work. She liked having a schedule, being busy it seemed to relax her. So everything was back to normal. There were no more "guardian letters" to her relief she had enough to think about with the chains that Lucas wore and herself. She still wondered if they were bad to be wearing but after a month of having them and nothing going wrong she soon banished the thought of danger and went on with her life.

One evening after finishing work she had just picked up Lucas and they were on their way home. He held tight to his mother's hand as he went on about his day, about how one of the girls wouldn't leave him alone and had tried to kiss him. Hermione just laughed at the thought of her son running away from the silly child.

"And I taught Scott a lesson about bulling," said Lucas with a little hop.

"What do you mean a lesson?" Hermione asked looking down at her son.

"He pushed me into a puddle, and when he walked away from me I picked him up and threw him into the mud," said Lucas as if it wasn't a big deal.

"How did you throw him?" Hermione had stopped and turned her son around, she knelt down and looked her son in the eye.

"I just thought it would be funny if he fell into the mud and then it happened," whispered Lucas looking down at his little feet. "I'm sorry mommy."

Hermione ran over her scrambled thoughts trying to think of a good exclamation for this, but only came up with one. Magic. Her son was showing magic at six, it was a good sign of course but that he was hurting people wasn't good. She was about to say something when the sight of two cloaked figures across the street caught her attention. She watched them closely as they turned to face her. Her eyes widened, they were reaching into their robes, which was enough for Hermione to know that they were trouble. She gathered Lucas up in her arms as fast as she could and started to run. Screams were heard instantly as flashes of purple surrounded the streets.

Running as fast as her legs would take her, Lucas held tight to her neck as he cried and looked out over her shoulder. A scream escaped his small throat as he held tighter to his mother. Chancing it Hermione looked over her shoulder and found the cloaked figures gaining on her. They had their wands out cursing anyone in their path, fear was quickly running through her veins. Just as she turned she ran into a man sending her to the ground and letting go of Lucas who fell a few feet from her.

Crawling over to her wailing son she looked up and found the cloaked people only feet away. She grabbed Lucas' face in her hands and made him look at her, looking to her right she saw an alley.

"Lucas listen to me I need to run into that alley and keeping going and do not look back. You understand?" She watched as Lucas nodded slowly. "Okay baby go!"

Lucas got to his feet and darted down the alley when he was far enough Hermione put her attention back on the cloaked people, going for her wand she pulled it out and pointed at them. The one closes to her took no notice to the wand and only knocked it out her hand, then brought his free hand across her face. Hermione fell back to the ground, the taste of blood in her mouth. Looking up she saw them going down the alley. No. Lucas!

Getting up she grabbed her wand and followed them. "_Impedimenta!" _ She screamed sending a orange spark flying into the back of the person who had hit her. They immediately slowed down taking an inch at a time. The other guy turned raising their wand the spell was unspoken but in a flash Hermione found herself being raised into the air, with a flick of the guys wand Hermione was sent further into the alley only to land on the snowy cement ground. A sickening snap echoed in the alley as Hermione cried out in pain, her arm throbbed with unbelievable pain, and hot tears welled in her eyes.

The guy that had thrown her advanced, unfreezing his partner on the way. Together they made their way toward Hermione who was slowly getting to her knees her left arm limp at her side. Raising her wand hand she tried to cast a curse but was unable to for the one that she had slowed down stepped up, and punched her making contact with her nose, another snap and Hermione doubled over in pain. Through tears she looked up to see his wand at her then in a burst he cried. "_Crucio." _

Instantly white-hot knives were piercing every inch of her skin, her screams reaching their max as she laid on her back her eyes jammed shut, her head felt like it was going to burst with pain. The pain only lasted a minute but it was the longest minute she had ever lived. The pain slipped away slowly and she looked up at the two figures through blurred eyes.

"We are not here to kill her, just to get the boy and leave," said the that had thrown her.

"So what I don't care she deserves to die," said the other.

In the distance she heard a little whimper, slowly turning her pounding head she looked toward it and found that Lucas was hiding in a cardboard box. He was on his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. Hermione forced a weak smile toward her son, trying to show that she was okay.

"Come on let's just get the child and go,"

"Fine but let me do it one more time,"

"Fine but make it quick," An evil grin rose on the mans lips as he raised hi wand again. "_Crucio_!"

Once again the hot knife pain returned stabbing at her body, she screamed louder then she had done in her whole life, her body was weak and tired now her throat dry and sore. The pain came to a stop and Hermione fell into unconsciousness unaware of the new person in the alley.

He entered from the streets, standing behind Hermione's attackers. From his cloak he brought his wand out raising it toward the unaware attackers. "_Wingardium Leviosa!" _The white light flew to the 'Crucio' man raising him into the air, he flipped around in the air yelling and cussing at the man on the ground. With a swift flick he sent the levitated man into the brick wall, he fell limply to the ground.

The other attacker turned only to be hit with a red spark that sent him into a pile of garbage stunned. Pocketing his wand the man walked smoothly up to the unconscious men checking their pulses. As he did do Lucas crawled out of hiding toward his mother. He reached for her hand.

"Mommy wake up, the bad men are gone it's okay to wake up," he said looking down at his mother. "Please mommy I want you to wake up." She didn't move and Lucas began to cry, his sobs loud.

The savior of Hermione and Lucas had finished checking the men finding that they were still breathing, he then turned to Lucas and found him sobbing over his mother. Quietly he walked over, knelling he check Hermione's pulse he sighed in relief. She was still breathing. He looked at Lucas his face hidden by his hood, he pushed it back allowing the child to look at him.

Lucas looked at the stranger, he didn't care for this grey-eyed, blond hair man all he cared about was that his mother would wake up so they could go home and watch TV and have dinner like every other night.

"Your mother is going to be okay ," the stranger spoke softly. "But you must come with me now before more bad men come. Can you do that? Can you come with me so I can keep you safe?"

Lucas didn't know his mother always told him to stay away from strangers and not to trust them, but this stranger had saved him and his mother so maybe he was a good stranger. He slowly nodded his head.

The stranger moved to pick up Hermione, taking ease of her arm. Cradling her to his chest, he looked down at Lucas. "I need you to hold as tight as you can to my leg okay?" Lucas nodded and wrapped his little arms around the mans leg.

Smiling down at him he raised his wand as far as he could without letting go of Hermione and thought of the safe place he had set up for the three. With a loud pop they vanished from the alley and away from danger.


	4. Chapter 4

They apperated in front of a beautiful log cabin with two floors, it was surrounded by think trees and only a drive-way showed a way out. In the back there was a small lake that was fresh and capable of swimming.

Looking down at the boy clutching to his leg he smiled noticing that his eyes were slammed shut. "It's okay you can look now."

Lucas opened his eyes slowly, looking over his surroundings. "Are we safe here?"

"Yes you'll be safe here no need to worry," said the stranger looking at his home. "Come now let's get your mom fixed up and then we can feed you."

They walked together toward the house Lucas right behind the stranger who had his mother. They entered the house and the lights went on instantly, showing off the wonderful wood interior. The floors were wood and shined, the walls were of the log and held tapestries, to the right was an office, to the left was a living room, straight ahead was a hallway to the kitchen and on the wall near the living room were stairs.

The stranger took no time and headed upstairs, Lucas quickly behind him. He turned a sharp right and headed to the end of the hallway were a door opened itself exposing the red and white room. A canopy bed sat in the center, its curtains held back. He walk swiftly over to the bed and laid Hermione down gently, he removed his cloak and rolled up his sleeves. Then he started to remove Hermione's wet jacket and her sweater so she only wore a tank top and her jeans. Lucas watched his every move ready to pounce if he didn't like something the man did.

The stranger looked over Hermione, he was positive that her arm was broken and her nose which had stopped bleeding on its own, everything else he had no idea if it was broken so he would have to check. Running a hand over his chin feeling the bristle from his lack of shaving. He looked at the boy who held his mom's hand.

"Stay here and don't move," said the stranger as he left the room.

He made his way to the office on the main floor, he stalked to the book case and started to look for the books he needed. Finally he found _How to Cure Breaks and Other Injuries from Home _and _Quick Protective Spells._ With his books he ran back to the room and found that Lucas was still in his spot holding his mother's handHe came over and placed his books on the table, then taking his wand in one hand he started to flip threw _Quick Protective Spells _finding the page he would need he read quickly. Raising his wand in the air he spoke.

"_Alosit thee magus be absconditus intus hic domus!" _As the last word escaped his mouth a yellow light erupted from his wand and flew threw the roof, looking out the window he saw the yellow light circle around the house. With a smile he lowered his wand, the book said as soon as the yellow circles then their safe.

He closed the protective spell book and opened the cure book, he flipped threw slowly reading each title then stopped on a page that spoke of examining a body for brakes without going to the hospital.He read over the spell a few times then finally turned to Hermione. He pointed his wand at Hermione and Lucas sucked in a sharp breath.

"Don't worry I just want to see if anything's broken," Lucas let out his breath and watched closely.

Speaking the spell quietly he saw a blue ray exit his wand, he ran it over Hermione's nose first the blue turned red. Broken. He ran it over her upper body finding her right arm was broken as well. Running over her stomach it turned a purple, she was bruised. Moving down to her legs it remained blue until it hit her left ankle it turned a lime green, frowning he looked at the book. _Blue to Green Sprained. _Knowing what kind of state she was in he flipped threw the booking looking for how to heal her. Coming across the healing section on broken bones, he read carefully not wanting to screw things up. He found that since it was a home book and not one from the hospital he would only be able to mend the bone so it would have to be bandaged for the rest of the healing, same for her nose. As for the bruises there wasn't much he could do since the book said something about a cream that he did not have. And her sprain would have to be bandaged.

So he got to work taking ease at everything, he did the arm first mending the bone and then finding an arm brace that he had from one of his own little accidents, her nose was tricky after mending it he wasn't sure how to keep it in one place but he soon put a piece of tape on her nose that he charmed to be extra strength and keep it in place. He left the bruise mentally smacking himself for knowing she was going to cuss like crazy when she woke up. And her ankle he just bandaged.

He was tired after his work but pleased. Looking over at the boy his eyes widened he had forgotten completely about the child. He wanted to smack himself for that, the boy was probably starving. "Are you hungry?"

Lucas looked over at him and nodded. Standing the stranger led Lucas down to the kitchen, placing Lucas on a stool at the island in the center of the kitchen. "Now I don't usually have children in my house," he started but then rubbed his chin. "As a matter of fact I don't have people over at all."

"You mean you live in this big house by yourself?" asked Lucas looking over the kitchen.

"Yes, it's not that bad actually, but lets not talk about my boring life it's time for food," the man turned to the fridge, he rummaged for a while and then came out with a pile of food. "Okay I got microwaveable pizza, French fries, hot pockets, frozen vegetables, and this," he held up a container that was looking blue and green on the inside. Lucas scrunched up his nose at the sight of it. The man chuckled "Yeah it's probably bad to eat. So what do you want?"

Lucas leaned over the table and looked at the things, an evil grin rose on his lips. "All of it."

The man laughed. "Good idea but no way your mother would kill me if she awoke to a fat son," looking down at the food he thought about a reasonable dinner. "How bout fries and veggies?" Lucas nodded.

As Lucas sat quietly watching the man get dinner ready his little mind started to buzz with questions. "Can I ask you some things?"

The man turned. "Sure."

"What's your name?"

The man gave a little flinch. "Draco no last name,"

"How come?"

"It's complicated,"

"Okay. Why did you save us?"

"Because your moms an old school friend," Such a lie he thought.

"Really I never heard about you,"

"Your mother must of forgotten me, I left school early,"

"Right. Are you a bad guy undercover?"

He turned to face Lucas now, he leaned down on the counter and looked him in the eye. "I have no intention in hurting you or your mother. I am actually undercover for the good guys that's why I left school early and live here by myself," said Draco. Lucas looked closely at the man in front of him and sighed.

"Your fries are burning,"

Draco's eyes lit up and he turned to face his burning oven, grabbing a towel he started to wave at the smoke as Lucas laughed his six year old butt off.

When dinner was served, Draco had saved the fries, they sat and had a gentle conversation about Hogwarts and the way Lucas had grown up. After dinner they sat in the living room where Draco turned on the TV and they watched it together. Lucas soon fell asleep on the couch and Draco carried him up to the room directly across from Hermione's, he left the door open so if he did wake up he would be able to go into Hermione's room.

Draco cleaned up the kitchen, turned off the TV and lights, he went to his office and grabbed a piece of parchment, wrote a paragraph letter and sent it off with one of his charmed owls that would be unseen by anyone looking for him or the Grangers. When he finished he locked up the house with a spell and headed up to his own room, slipping out of his clothes and pulling on sweat pants he crawled into bed and drifted into a soundless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunlight shined through the curtains into the red and white bedroom, bathing Hermione in a glowing ray. She stirred slowly her body tight and refusing to move, she raised her right arm to rub her forehead which throbbed but hit her nose with the brace that was on her arm, her nose started to hammer with pain. She scream in pain cussing at the same time, opening her eyes she found her arm in a black brace and her nose had some freakish tape on it. She was in a large room defiantly not hers, her clothes were gone other then her underwear and tank top. She could see the bruises on her body and tried to figure out where they all came from, laying her head down she began to think.

As she thought Lucas walked into the room he slowly advanced on his mother not making a sound, he reached the bed and crawled onto it un noticed.

"You always tell me not to swear mommy but here you are swearing like crazy," he said looking down at her.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at her son. "Lucas?"

"Yes,"

"What happened?"

Lucas looked at his mother for a second and then at his hands. "We were going home and then two bad men came in black coats and chased us remember. Then you told me to run, and I did. But then they attacked you and hurt you I was scared that they were going to kill you, then another man came but he was a good guy and he saved you and me, and now we are at his house."

Hermione looked at the ceiling, she was starting to remember the other day but it was in blurry bunches. "Okay Lucas can you go get the man that saved us?" Lucas nodded and ran off.

Looking next to her she found her jacket, leaning over she reached for it pulling it into her hands she rummaged for her wand grabbing it she stuffed it under the blanket. Lucas returned and crawled back on the bed.

"He's coming but he's taking his time cause he made you breakfast,"

_How sweet he can't be that bad if he saved us and is making breakfast, _she thought.

Just then he walked into the room a tray in his hands, he was walking with his head down his blond hair falling into his eyes, when he looked up Hermione almost threw Lucas off the bed. Sitting up, ignoring the pain, she shot her wand out at the man. She could never forget those light blue eyes almost grey. Draco Malfoy.

He was older, his hair no longer slicked back but loose and fell into his eyes, there was a light bread on his chin, he was taller maybe 6'2 and he was more muscular then she remembered. But his new look didn't matter he was probably the same evil little snake that he was back in school.

"Mommy what are you doing?" asked Lucas.

"Lucas don't move," said Hermione raising her wand so it aimed at Draco's heart. "What have you done Malfoy? I swear on Dumbledore's grave if you touched him I'll kill you right here and now."

Draco flinched at that name and put the tray on the dresser to his right, he kept his hands open and in the air. "I have not touched your child in any way that you are thinking of. Now please will you lower your wand?"

"I don't think so Malfoy," said Hermione as she flicked her wand but dropped it for the movement hurt her arm.

"Please stop calling me MalfoyI don't go by that name anymore," he said saddened.

"This is all a trick your just holding us until you want us dead,"

"Hermione, listen to me just this once please,"

"Mommy please listen to Draco he's a nice man," said Lucas looking at his mother, his little blue eyes pleasing her to listen to the man.

"Fine," she sighed.

Draco nodded his head and lowered his hands. "Lucas could you let me and your mother talk?" Lucas nodded and headed out of the room and down the hall.

"This is a long story so you should get comfortable," said Draco pulling up a chair and sitting at the foot of the bed. Hermione sat up pushing her pillow against the head board.

"Well after sixth year when I froze up and couldn't kill Dumbledore, I was sent immediately to Voldemort where he gave me a lecture about how that those who disobey him on their first mission are usually tortured so of course I was tortured with the Cruciatus curse, after that I went home with my father who was furious with me and as well tortured me but not with the Cruciatus. He whipped me," Draco took a breath remembering that awful night.

"A few weeks of that and I found out that Voldemort would not have me in his band of followers and that I would have to be killed, my own father volunteered to kill me. I was terrified, so I ran for it. I didn't know where I would go and I didn't care but I ran for my life. I hid out at the Leaky Cauldron for awhile, it wasn't long before the ministry was on my trail. And I ran again it wasn't long before I received a letter that asked me to come here. It spoke of saving me and protecting me. So I came and I found out that there was an organization that was going on, sort of like the one you have with Potter. But it was mostly made up of criminals that wanted to help without being noticed. So I joined up and they excepted me, they started training me quickly and I was a fast learner. After about 3 years we were presented with a mission, there was a guy named Owen Farrell who was gifted with extraordinary power able to use magic without a wand and words, able to flick his fingers and fire would appear. He was brilliant as well had a full note book of his own spells and charms.

"Lucius got word of Owen and got this crazy idea to capture him and somehow suck the power right out of Owen to transfer it to himself. So he had Death Eaters following him and we had our own guys following to keep the guy safe. But the damn idiot got drunk one night, and disappeared from our trail. Hours later he showed up dead under a bridge the alcohol had killed him. It was probably for the best that he died since no one would be able to use his powers unless he reproduced.

"Everything was fine for awhile, there wasn't a lot of news about Lucius so we relaxed a little, but on April 14th six years ago we got a another trail upon Owen but knowing he was died we began to wonder. This was my first mission I was to hunt down the source, which I did. When I finally found it I was at St.Mungo's Hospital and found you there. I was shocked beyond belief not that I found you but that you were the source. Yet it didn't seem right but then the healer brought out a baby boy and then it all made sense. You were not the source but Lucas Granger was.

"I returned to the house and told them what I had found. They said since I know you I would be more suited that I watch over you and Lucas. So I did and everything was fine until around Christmas when Lucius found out. That's why I sent those necklaces for you and Lucas but they didn't work as good as I thought all my training and studying washed away yesterday when I had to save you two from god knows what. I didn't want it too turn out like this I was planning on doing it safer and actually telling you piece by piece. But that's the story and now your more safe then you have been before."

Hermione sat quietly taking everything in. She had been raped by a drunk powerful, intelligent wizard and Lucas was his son and the powers were passed down to him. Her son was in trouble she was probably in just as much danger, her broken arm was proof.

"Does this mean we have to stay here?" she asked not looking up at him.

Draco looked down at his hands. "We would like you to stay close but it's up to you."

"Will I be meeting the rest of this organization?"

"Yes later on tonight," said Draco. But enough you should eat." he retrieved the tray of food and passed it to her. She placed it on her lap and looked at it. Soup.

"I'll be back later to check up on you," said Draco walking toward the door.

"Mal- Draco," she called out. He turned and faced her. "I'm only doing this for Lucas I'll do anything to keep him safe, but like I said before I swear on Dumbledore if you hurt him I'll kill you."

Draco only nodded and left her alone before she changed her mind and decided to kill him there and then. He made his way down to the living room where Lucas sat on the couch watching TV. He walked in and sat next to the boy.

"What are you watching?"

"A document on the Bermuda Triangle," said Lucas.

"Interesting, I have to go out back for awhile so if you need anything just call okay?"

Lucas nodded. Draco got up and left the living room, he went out the back door and down to his little lake. Though it was early February, he wore shorts and a t-shirt it was part of his training that he had been through. They believed if you were able to withstand fidget weather then your body would be able to withstand pain. So he started to jog in the cold weather, he did 20 laps and was pleased that he found the cold winds didn't bother him. He stripped off his shirt, shoes and socks, then waded into the lake the water hit him like knifes breathing in slowly he began to think of the warm fire burning within him. He imagined a fire burning in his stomach it's flames expanding out threw his body, when the flames were strong and filled every nook and cranny of his body he dived into the water. The water only felt like a tingle over his body and he was pleased. His fire was working to keep him warm and block out the freezing pain.

Back up in the house Hermione had just finished her soup, and decided to go look around the house and for Lucas to make sure he wasn't making a mess. Throwing back the blank she saw her wrapped ankle. _Just great, _she thought as she reached over to grab the clean clothes that were folded on her table. Pulling on the sweat pants and t-shirt she found that they were too big for her small frame, Draco's clothes, she cringed. Out of all the people that could have been her guardian it had to be Draco.

Getting out of bed she took ease on her ankle and limped out of the room, she made her way slowly down the stairs and was amazed by the sight of the house. But then again it was Draco, he probably still had a fortune. She made her way toward the sound of the TV and entered the living room. Lucas sat on the white sofa his little leg barley touching the floor, he sat quietly enjoying the show, when he heard Hermione's huffs as she limped into the room he looked over at her. His face lighting up.

"You're up," he said moving over so she could sit down.

"Yes, and I'm in pain as well," she said as she lowered herself down onto the couch, her ribs aching as they moved with her. "But no need to worry I'm a fast healer."

Lucas nodded agreeing, he turned back to the TV and Hermione watched for awhile before turning to her son. "Lucas?"

He looked at his mother. "Yes?"

"Draco hasn't touched you or hurt you has he?"

Lucas shook his head. "No he's been really nice and he takes good care of me. He made me dinner last night and breakfast. I also have my own room."

Hermione looked at the TV, Lucas seemed to be adapting fine around her old enemy and tormenter. She wasn't so sure herself if he could be trusted even if he had proved to be safe around Lucas. It was probably old school issues that were holding her back and take caution, but she would figure out everything later tonight when the meeting was suppose to happen.

Getting thirsty Hermione got up and made her way to the kitchen, Lucas leading her there. Leaning on her good ankle she put the kettle on the stove and got down a mug. As the water boiled she drifted over to the window and saw that Draco was swimming in the lake. _Maybe if I'm lucky he'll freeze to death._ She smirked watching as he swam to the edge and got out. He grabbed his clothes and headed back up to the house, Hermione turned back to her boiling water that was starting to steam. She heard the door open and kept her eyes on the work in front of her. Dripping water Draco walked into the kitchen and stopped at the sight of Hermione.

"You're up, I didn't think you would move," he said. Hermione glanced at him but only snorted and looked back at her tea.

"Hermione you can't be like this. Stop living in the past I'm not the little boy I once was," said Draco pulling his shirt on over his dripping body.

"How can you say that? After all the threats, fighting, the words how can I stop living in the past. Look at all you've caused too hurt the three of us and you think I'm just going to stop living in the past just because you saved my life and are protecting my son. Don't count on it," she yelled forgetting her tea and limping as fast as she could out of the kitchen. Draco right behind her.

"You shouldn't be moving so fast on your ankle," he said stepping in front of her so she would stop.

"Do not act like you give a damn about my well being," she said poking him in the chest. "I know what this whole thing is about. You're working for your father and you came up with this plan to trick me into believing that you actually want to help but really you're planning on killing me and taking Lucas so your twisted father can suck him of his power."

"Hermione listen to yourself, you're" he was cut off by Hermione's hand making contact with his cheek. He looked back at her his face red from her smack.

Her eyes blazing, her breathing fast she looked at him. "Listen now and listen good. I am leaving this pathetic house and forgetting everything. And just because I'm in a good mood I will not tell Harry that I had seen you as long as you never show yourself to me or Lucas after we have shut that door. Understood?"

"Hermione you can't"

"I most certainly can and I will" she pushed past him and went to the living room. "Lucas turn it off and lets go. Now!"

Lucas jumped off the couch in a fright at the sound of his mothers voice, he ran into the hall and looked up at his mother. "Where are we going?"

"Home, go find your shoes and coat do not fool around," said Hermione her voice fierce. Lucas gulped and headed up the stairs quickly, Hermione followed slowly her ankle throbbing. She made her way to the room she woke up in and grabbed her clothes, she quickly changed into her own clothes, pulled on her coat and shoes, the exception of leaving her bad ankle show untied. She left the room and returned to the entrance hall, Lucas was already there sitting on the step next to Draco.

"I guess this is good-bye," said Lucas looking up at Draco.

Draco gave a crooked smile. "I tried but your mother knows best even if I disagree."

Lucas placed a small hand on his broad shoulder. "You tried that's all that matters."

"Lucas that's enough ," said Hermione cutting in. The two looked up at her, Lucas stood and Draco remained seated. Hermione grabbed her sons hand and led him toward the door.

"Hermione," said Draco.

"What?" she asked not turning around.

"Nothing, just you have to walk to the end of the road and then apperate,"

That was the last word he said as he watched them leave. He stayed on the step for hours looking at the door as if praying they would come back, but he knew she wouldn't. Hermione was to stubborn for that, to forget the past and believe him.

Draco knew he was going to get in trouble with the others, but he wasn't going to force the women to stay. He would just get a strong lecture and be sent out to watch over her again and try to talk her into returning to the protection of the organization. He sighed before getting up to clean his empty house._ I wish she could look past the old me and into the new me._


	6. Chapter 6

When they returned home Hermione found her apartment was no different from when she last left it other then the few letters on her coffee table. She sent Lucas to his room for awhile so she could sit and read the letters and get her thoughts organized.

The first letter she picked up was from work saying that if there had been family problems she should of wrote in. The next letter was Lucas' school saying they were worried that something was wrong since Lucas had never missed a day of school unless he was ill. And the last was from Harry his said that he was worried since he came over to tell her something urgent but she hadn't been home and that when she got the letter to write back pronto.

Worried that something had happened, Hermione quickly wrote down a response to Harry saying she was home, she sent it off with her owl and went to her room. She sat her bed for awhile her face in her hands. The sound of little feet made her look up and see Lucas standing in front of her.

"Mommy, why did we leave Draco's house so fast?"

"It's complicated Lucas," she said

"I can understand," said Lucas sitting next to his mother. Hermione sighed and looked at her son.

"When you're older I'll tell you but not now,"

"Okay. Mommy can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead,"

"Why don't I have a Daddy?"

She always feared that question, she had never thought of a good answer for him if one day he was to ask that. She picked Lucas up and placed him in her lap, putting her chin on his head she wrapped her arms around him. "I don't know why you don't have a Daddy. Maybe we haven't found him yet."

"Is Ron trying to be my Daddy?"

Hermione chuckled. "It seems like it doesn't it. But no he's just a friend more like a brother to me."

"Good cause I don't like him," said Lucas crunching up his nose.

"And why not?"

Lucas shrugged his little shoulders. "It's just something that I feel when he's around. He feels like a bad man."

Hermione thought for a second. A bad man. That's what Lucas said she just couldn't figure out why he felt that about Ron. He was good friend and was on the good side, wasn't he?

Later that night after Lucas was put to bed and everything was clean, Hermione found herself in the living room reading a book. She had received a letter from Harry saying that he was going to come over after work to tell her something important. That had been at 10pm, it was now 12:45am and Hermione was getting drowsy. Just then she heard a car pull up, she leaned over her couch and looked out her window. Harry had just got out of his car and walked up to the door. He pushed the buzzer and Hermione went to push her button allowing Harry entrance. She unlocked her door and held it open for him, he stormed into her apartment and Hermione looked at him. Shutting her door she turned to him, Harry was pacing already probably trying to figure out his thoughts. Then he stopped and faced her.

"Where the bloody hell were you last night?" his voice was in a hard, loud whisper.

"Watch your language Harry in this house and if you don't stop I'll have you out of here before you can say Qudditch Cup," said Hermione in a calm whisper.

He stared at her like she had grown another head. "Watch my language you say how bout fucking no. You tell me where the hell you were and maybe I'll stop cussing."

Hermione walked up to him and brought her good hand across his face. He looked back at her his eyes huge before he spoke Hermione grabbed his jaw. "Now listen here Mr. Potter. I will not have you come into my home and cuss and go on like you own me. I have a child who is sleeping and if you can't respect that I'll have you kicked out and band from this apartment. Now you sit your butt on that couch and calm down. Now!"

She let go of his jaw and he did as he was told, he fell on the couch in a huff and watched Hermione disappear into the kitchen. When she returned she had two mugs of hot tea, she handed one to Harry and sat down beside him.

"Have you calmed down?"

He nodded. "Look I'm sorry Hermione, but you don't know what the Ministry has found out and I wrote you a letter and came over and everything to tell you but you weren't home so I worried."

Harry fell silent for a moment as Hermione sipped her tea. He glanced at her and frowned. He reached over and touched her braced arm. "What happened?"

She looked at him. "Carrying a lot of documents at work and I slipped, nasty fall, snapped the bone right in the middle." It was the first lie she had thought of that day.

"Same with your limp?" She nodded.

"They shouldn't have you carrying all that it's bad for your back," said Harry gulping his tea. "Anyway I want to get this over with before I forget."

"Multiple activities happened the other day. We got a letter from Malfoy saying he was not playing around like Voldemort did, that he will demolish any muggle, muggle-born, half-blood or even pure-blood who gets in his way. And that the only to prevent this is to follow him. He's crazy Hermione probably more crazy then Voldemort himself. And on top of that we believe his right hand man is his son."

Hermione stopped, Draco his right hand man? She didn't know what to think of it, if what ever happened earlier that day was true then Draco was an innocent man but if it was a lie and a plot then she was in a lot of trouble.

"So the ministry is looking for any sign of Draco Malfoy so that we can arrest him and question him, it's not going to be easy. And to top it all off there was a disaster about 2 blocks from Lucas' school. When we arrived down there to do damage control we found a little bird that chirped its head off until we followed it toward an alley where we found two unconscious death eaters. We arrested them and asked questions all we got out of them was 'the boy, we need the boy' and then they died right there. Dark magic completely. We have our hands full this time." He put his head in his hands and grabbed at his hair.

Hermione sat quietly, the men that had chased her were death eaters most likely sent by Lucius to capture Lucas. Which meant that Draco was possibly telling the truth, and that she was in trouble as well as Lucas who was in more danger then herself.

"You haven't said much Hermione is everything okay?" breaking from her thoughts she looked at Harry and pulled a weak smile on her lips.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said.

"Well since the death eaters are on a killing spree I'm going to have two junior aurors posted around your house and be able to escort you to work , school and where ever else. And I know you don't like the idea but I need to have everyone dear to my heart protected. Even Ginny is having an auror around when I'm not home," said Harry as he stood.

"It's okay Harry I don't mind," she walked him to the door. Before he left he kissed her forehead and looked at her.

"Take care of yourself please, you're family to me like a sister and I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you."

She put a gentle hand on his cheek. "I promise you Harry I'll be safe and you won't lose me." He smiled and left the apartment.

Hermione locked her door and turned off the lamp and headed to her room. She crawled under her blankets, pulling them up to her chin and rolled over to look out her window. It was a clear night and the last thing she saw before closing her eyes were the twinkling stars in the dark sky.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco had spent the day cleaning up, his mind running through so many thoughts. He was in a hitch. He had let Hermione and Lucas walk out on him when his mission was to keep them there and protect them. He had disobeyed the organization for the first time in six years and he knew that he was going to get a talking too. He felt like drowning himself in the lake and allowing the freezing water to stab at him. But he didn't have it in him to hold Hermione against her will to stay in the house with him, he understood that she was still hurt over the many years at school. He had thought that maybe for the safety of Lucas she would of stayed but he was wrong.

Looking at the clock he found that it was 10:59pm. He sighed they would be hear in a minute and he hadn't thought of what to explain to them. Walking into his office he had pulled the circle meeting table in and chairs in earlier awaiting them, he had also placed a bottle of fire whisky in the middle with a bowl of peanuts. Across the room his grandfather clock chimed that it was 12 and as soon as it was finished a knick came on the door. Running a hand threw his hair he went and unlocked the door.

Standing on his step was the organization. They all wore red cloaks, trimmed with silver their hoods covering their heads. Draco stepped aside and they stepped into the entrance hall, they removed their cloaks and looked at Draco.

"Well boy I must say I'm very impressed that you actually came through," said a man with black hair that was starting to grey.

"Yes. I as well am impressed, this was such a big issues and it seems you have proved yourself to be of great use," that was a women standing next to the man.

Draco gave a crooked smile not sure how to say that Hermione and Lucas were gone. "Um how bout we go have a seat in the office."

The group agreed and made their way into the office, Draco stood for a second and found that the women had stop to stand with him.

"Draco dear is something wrong?" He sighed and looked at his feet not wanting to look at her. "Draco look at me when I'm talking to you."

He looked up slowly meeting her motherly green eyes. "I don't know how to say it Elder Elysia. I think I have failed you all."

"Now Draco after all I've done for you, you are still calling me Elder, it is okay for you to call me Elysia without the Elder," she gave a chuckle. "It makes me seem old and I'm only in my mid 60s."

Draco smiled. "Sorry Elysia, I'm just use to the Elder ."

"It's quite alright dear, but about this failing us, you have done no such thing. Now all you have to do is tell them and get it out of the way. Things will be fine," said Elysia squeezing his shoulder and walking into the office Draco right behind her.

Everyone had taken their seats and was already passing the fire whisky around, Draco took his seat between Elysia and another man. Since it was a circular table there was no head of the table, but the a man stood showing he was in charge and head of the organization. He was the oldest, his hair completely grey and he had a short beard on his chin, and he had soft gentle hazel eyes.

"Welcome," he started his voice loud enough for the fifteen people in the room to hear. "Fellow Phoenix's , we have called ourselves the Shadow Phoenix's for we live in shadows away from the world. We live in shadows for the crimes we have done in the past and away from those who do not trust us anymore. So here we gather in our new lives to become something and to put our past behind us so we may help and protect the wizarding world and muggle world from the evil that has washed over us."

Everyone raised their glasses in a toast, drank deeply and then sat in silence awaiting the meeting to begin. Draco watched as Elder Jonathan sat down slowly, locking his hands together and leaning forward to the fellow Phoenix's. Draco liked the old man, he had been a big part in his new life just as Elysia was. Most of the Elders were his teachers or guardians, across from him was Elder Gregory the youngest elder who was roughly around 50 maybe. Gregory had taught him his survival, how to withstand pain and how to live if he was on the run. On Gregory's left was Elder Rose, she was a strict women with dark stinging eyes, she had educated Draco on many things a mixture of all types of magic. And down about three sits from him was his worse teacher of them all was Elder Xavier. He was hard looking man, never smiling or laughing. His face was always blank, the only time he had showed any emotion was when he was training Draco in dueling and hand to hand combat. He would beat Draco to a pulp each day and would laugh as he watched Draco carry his battered body to his room. But Draco had to admit it the painful training was worth it. But pain would always go away as soon as Elder Elysia walked in she would care for him as if he was her own child, she had taught Draco healing and without her he probably wouldn't of grown a heart.

"We have gathered here tonight on behalf of finding Owen Farrell's child and the mother of the child. After six long years we finally have them within these walls, they are protected and will not be harmed by the Dark One. This child has the power of his father and we must protect it with every last ounce we have," said Elder Jonathan as he ran over the faces of the Phoenix's. His eyes fell on Draco and he smiled. "Our youngest member, Draco had been watching over them so carefully and he has protected them and now he houses them just above our heads. So young Draco if you would be so kind to bring the mother and her child down."

Draco gulped but refused to do as he was told. He sat staring at his hands fiddling his thumbs. A gentle hand touched his arm, he looked over and saw Elysia smiling at him. "Go on."

"Yes boy go and get them," said Xavier leaning over and looking at Draco. _Do not snap at me already old man._ Draco thought as he rose to his feet but didn't exit from the room.

"Draco what are you doing? Elder Jonathan has ask you to do something," said Elder Rose drilling her eyes into Draco.

Looking away from the other Elders he looked Jonathan in the eyes. "I am sorry to say that they are not upstairs as you have said as a matter of fact they are not within these walls at all." A loud gasp with through the roomas they took in Draco's words. Jonathan rose his hands and the people fell silent.

"Please continue Draco,"

He nodded. "As you all know I had found them in the alley being attacked. Doing as I was told I defended them and brought them back here. Though this morning Hermi-- The mother awoke finding that it was me who had saved her she had a flare about it. She still lives in the past about me, she hates me. So she packed up the child and left."

"You let them go??" Boomed Xavier, he was on his feet now glaring at Draco.

Draco looked at the man, and held his head high. "Yes, what was I suppose to do tie them down and force her to stay against her will?"

"Well yes. I would of. You have failed and here I thought you actually had some potential. But you don't you are still the ignorant little boy that we brought in out of the cold. Because of this she is probably going to die and that child tortured and it's your damn fault."

Draco clenched his fist closed at his side, keeping his eyes on the mans face. He knew that if Xavier took a step toward him it would be the end of Draco. Elysia stood up blocking Draco from Xavier's evil glare. "He is still young Xavier and this was his first you mustn't be so hard on him."

"Elysia is right Xavier," everyone turned to look at Jonathan as he returned to his feet and came around the table to stand by Draco's side. "He is still young, and Miss. Granger has been through a lot. We will come up with another plan to get her to listen maybe I will talk to her personally. But for now we mustn't bully this young man for he is gifted beyond we know. Now if we will take our seats we will continue."

Xavier huffed but sat down first keeping his eyes away from Draco. Elysia patted Draco's arm and they both sat down and watched as Jonathan made his way to his seat.

"Now what else do we have to share,"

The night went on with plans and news of the Dark One and his followers. Draco listened closely wanting to make sure he understood everything so he would not screw up once again. It was only luck that he hadn't been attacked by Xavier.


	8. Chapter 8

Off the coast of the mainland was a uncharted island unknown to the muggles and the wizarding world. It was covered with thick pine trees and on the center of the island sat a cottage, lights were on and movement was in the house. Within the four old walls was a small group of people sat an old table, they sat quietly wait for one person.

"Where the bloody hell is he?" asked a man at the end of the table.

"You better watch what you're saying Goyle, you know he's not a pleasant man," said another man.

"When has he ever been a pleasant man." The group chuckled.

Outside a man walked slowly toward the house, he could hear the laughter within and smirked. _It's always fun and games with these goons._ He walked to the door and blasted it open with his wand, he stepped in his cloak flying behind him. He turned and faced the group, they had all gathered at the far wall looking at the door as it clung by a single hinge. _Pathetic idiots._

"Not laughing now are you?" his voice came in a low drawl. "Good, Crabbe fix the door, the rest of you stop acting like a bunch of school children and shut your bloody mouths." Crabbe stumbled to his feet and did as he was told, the others all gathered around the table once again and sat quietly. Crabbe went back to his seat and looked at the cloaked man.

Standing in front of the table, he slowly removed his cloak and held it out. A girl with black hair stood and retrieved the cloak draping it on the coat rack by the door. She returned to her seat and awaited like the rest.

The man stood tall his back straight, head high, his silver eyes looking at the table disgusted. His blond-white hair was pulled into a ponytail that trailed down his back and his lips held a smirk that was famous to all.

"Parkinson my chair if you will," he said as nicely as he could toward the girl who had taken his cloak. She got up and pulled an arm chair out of a dark corner and brought it up to Lucius, she placed it behind him and he sat gracefully down. Parkinson quickly returned to her seat and looked at Lucius.

Lucius was silent a second leaning back, resting his elbows on the arms of his chair, his index fingers pressed together. He breathed and pulled his hands apart only to grip the arms of his chair. "I'm sure you all know that I am not happy one little bit. And I'm sure you all know why. Goyle do you know why I'm not happy?"

The large man looked at Lucius and gulped. "Because Salvador and Rutherford have failed you."

"Correct. And how did they fail me?"

"They were unable to follow through with the plan," said Goyle taking care of how he worded his words.

"Well Goyle you've told me half of that answer," said Lucius, moving his hand ever so slowly he removed his wand from his sleeve and pointed it at Goyal who froze in his seat. "Now Goyle I asked you a question and I wanted a full answer but since you gave me half I won't kill you but next time I will."

Goyle released a sigh and was unaware of Lucius. "_Crucio!"_ Goyle fell to the floor with a yell his body clenching up. Lucius held the spell for two minutes and then stopped it and watched in disgust as tears ran down Goyle's face. No one moved to help Goyle they all sat and stared at Lucius.

"Let that be a lesson to the rest of you. Now we have some work to do, after the incident yesterday you all have to pick up the slack. The ministry is on extra watch since that and the letters that I wrote to them. So taking care not to stumble across the ministry would be nice so none of you turn up like Salvador and Rutherford. As well the mud blood and her child have returned to their home, now I would like to go this moment and retrieve the child but Potter most likely has Aurors posted around her house. So we'll wait a week and then pounce, and this time I don't want mistakes. Two of you will go in and burn the place down with the mud blood in it, grab the child and leave. Now if you all don't mind I have other things to attend to, Parkinson my cloak."

Jumping up she ran to the coat rack and got his cloak, bring it over to him she put it over his shoulders. She opened the door for him and he stepped out, only to turn to Parkinson.

"Come by later tonight, I'm in need of some company," he said then disapperated.

Pansy backed into the room unaware of the lurking figure up in the tree over the house. He had sat on the branch and listened closely to the conversation within the house, he was aware of what everything meant and who everyone was. He would have to stay close to the mud blood and figure out what to do.

Standing, he raised his arm in the air and snapped his fingers twice. In five seconds a broom came out of the clouds, it stopped in his hand and he climbed on it then kicked off toward the main land. It was time for him to do his job.


	9. Chapter 9

She was still shaken up from her encounter with Draco and the information Harry had given her, Hermione found it hard to get back into her routine. She had wrote into the office saying that she would need time off cause of her injuries and they allowed it, though they sent her paper work by owl so she would fall behind. Lucas returned to school with his mouth shut, Hermione spoke to his teacher saying they had family problems that had to be dealt with. The teachers as well ignored their little absent and continued on.

She had been home for two weeks and was finishing up some paper work when Lucas came out, when he saw his mother working away he went and sat on the couch. Hermione looked over her shoulder at him and smiled, it was bedtime and he needed his story before he went to sleep. She finished her sentence and closed up the file and placed it on top of her pile of finished work. Getting up she walked over to Lucas.

"Ready for bed?" She asked. Lucas nodded and put his arms in the air for her to pick him up. She smiled and lifted him up into her arms. "You're getting heavy soon I won't be able to carry you anymore."

Lucas giggled as they went to his room, she laid him down gently on the bed and lifted his legs up so she could cover him. He got comfortable and Hermione laid next to him, reaching over she picked up the little book that was titled _Green Eggs And Ham_, Lucas' favorite.

"I am Sam, I am Sam, Sam I am,…."

As Hermione read and Lucas nuzzled closer enjoying Sam and his tormenting ways to get the man to eat the green eggs and ham, they were unaware of the many lurking shadows outside.

Four of them, Death Eaters, who stood in the shadows across the street they stood silently looking up at the third floor windows, they had been out there for hour and a half- and were beginning to get anxious. But they did not speak a word only wrapped their cloaks tighter around them, pulled their hoods down further and waited for the lights to go out.

On the roof of the apartment crunched a lone figure his own cloak tight around himself, he was watching the four Death Eaters on the ground as they stood almost unseen to anyone who passed but he saw them clearly as if they only stood two feet away from him. He was calm his breathing even, his fingers rolled a galleon in his fingers as he waited for the Death Easters to make a move.

Back in the bedroom Hermione finished the book and tucked Lucas in, kissing his sleeping forehead. She brushed his brown hair back and smiled, he was truly her pride and joy. She left his door open as went into the kitchen and living room to clean up, she turned off the lights and headed to her own room to change and get into bed. Pulling her blanket up over her she slowly drifted into sleep.

"The lights are out. Let's go," said one of the death eaters taking a step forward.

"No," said another grabbing his partner and pulling him back. "You idiot we have to wait until everyone is sleeping in the building."

"Do we really have to do this I mean there are innocent people in the building all we need is the boy,"

"Yes, we have to do this it's part of the plan remember. While taking the child we burn the place down which will prove the Dark Ones point on killing anyone who gets in his way."

The one who defended the sleeping people within the building sighed and looked at it, he wasn't really the killing type but he was raised on it so it left him no choice. And the fact that the Dark One had come up with new spells they were all charmed, that if one of them was to disobey or run they would drop dead in 10 seconds. So if he wanted to stay alive he had to kill.

On the roof the man continued to roll the galleon in his fingers,_ Come on, the lights are out what are you waiting for,_ he thought. A sound came from behind him and he turned around his wand in hand, but no one was there. He inched his way to the edge, looking down into the dark alley of the back of the apartment he saw a dark figure push aside a garbage can. _Who the bloody hell is that._

"Stupid cans," whispered Draco to himself.

He had just arrived at the apartment and was trying to hurry at the same time be quiet. He found that highly impossible since the alley was jammed packed with boxes and garbage. He made his way to the back door, when he moved the last box out of his way a gigantic beast flew out and attacked his leg, digging its sharp long claws into his leg. Holding in his cry of pain, Draco kicked out his foot and sent the cat flying into the darkness.

"Stupid animal,"

Back across the street the Death Eaters finally knew that everyone was asleep, they slowly made their way toward the front door. They unlocked it and headed in.

"Lock all the doors and make sure they can't escape," Said one.

They did as they were told moving quietly, locking the doors. They then started burning paper and throwing it into a corner allowing the smoke to flow into the apartments. Soon the building was filled with thick smoke that would soon fill the lungs of the sleeping people and smother them in their sleep. Stepping onto the third floor the stood in front of apartment 310.

Back on the roof the figure was watching over the edge, he watched the Death Eaters walk into the building and then watched as smoke flowed out. Reaching into his cloak he removed a little fluffy owl and a piece of parchment quickly he wrote. _Death Eaters at Flat 45 on Welsh street. Fire. Hurry! _Rolling it up he tied it to the owl.

"Alright Wilber this is a big job now I need you to fly like a dragon is right behind you, got it?" The bird gave a whistle and the man smiled. "Good, to the ministry Auror department." He threw the bird into the air and the little fuzz ball was off. Looking back down at the smoke he stood, removing his cloak he let it drop at his feet. Stepping back he ready himself for a run, he charged the edge and leapt off the side. He twisted in the air so his back was toward the rushing ground, pointing his wand to the air an aqua light streamed out and hooked it's self to the roof. The rope gave tug and the man swung into a window and tumbled onto the floor. Brushing off the shards of glass he stood and found himself in a hallway, going over to the railing he spotted the Death Eaters standing in front of a door.

"Hey," he yelled. The Death Eaters looked up finding the stranger on the top floor, they looked at one another and shrugged.

"Goyle, Crabbe deal with him." The two did as they were told and bounded up the stairs, their wands out and ready to fight.

The man at the top of the stairs only folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "I hope you're ready for a beating cause I am sure as hell am going to give you one." And with that he whipped out his hands, his left hand holding his wand while the other held a whip that was coiled. Crabbe and Goyle froze for a second and looked at one another.

"Well come on," said the man as he flicked his wrist and letting the whip uncoil with a snap.

Draco who had just entered the boiler room, noticed the smoke seeping into the room, he panicked and removed his wand. Pointing it at the door he blasted it off it's hinges, a cloud of smoke filled the room instantly. Holding his cloak over his mouth he ran out of the room and up the stairs, turning left he spotted flashes of light. Cussing to himself he ran up the stairs and right into two Death Eaters, stepping back the they looked at each other.

"Draco is that you?" one asked. "We thought you were dead."

"Well you thought wrong Nott," said Draco flicking his wand at the man and sending him flying into the opposite wall. The other Death Eater stumbled for his wand trying to point it at Draco but wasn't fast enough. A red light blasted from his wand at the man and he flew into his partner stunned.

He turned to the door finding that it was still locked, just when he was about to unlock it a figure jumped down beside him. With great reflexes he grabbed the man and pushed him into the wall, his wand at his throat. Draco looking closely found that it was not a Death Eater he was about to stun but an old friend.

"Blaise?"

"Long time no see huh Draco. Could of sworn you were dead though," said Blaise Zabini. "Could you remove your wand please it's starting to hurt."

Slowly, Draco pulled his wand away but kept it out. "What are you doing here?"

"There's no time to explain. I only stunned the two ogres upstairs I'm sure they'll be coming out of it soon. We have to hurry and get Granger and the kid out of here."

Turning around Blaise kicked in the door, and headed down the hall. Draco looked at the stunned Death Eaters and saw that they were starting to awake. Not wasting anytime he ran after Blaise.

"You get the kid, I'll get Granger," he said turning left into Hermione's room. Running the bed he pulled the blankets off and grabbed Hermione. She awoke as soon as she felt the hands on her arms. Looking up at the familiar face, fear swept over her.

"What are you doing here?"

"No time, we have to leave now!" Picking Hermione up, ignoring her yells of dismay he walked out of the room. And found that Blaise was carrying a sleeping Lucas.

"Sleeping charm, he shouldn't be awake for this," said Blaise looking at Hermione. "Hey Granger, bet you never thought you'd see us saving you huh?"

"Saving me? What the bloody hell are you on about?" she yelled thrashing her legs around. Draco having difficulty holding her, let her fall to the floor with a thud.

"Look Hermione we don't have time for this," started Draco.

"You're right, cause I'm stopping you." The three looked at the door and found the four Death Eaters standing in the door way. Hermione got to her feet and was pushed back by Draco, he glanced at Blaise who nodded. Passing Lucas to Hermione, Blaise pulled out his wand.

"Sorry we can't stay and play, but maybe some other time," said Blaise pulling out a handful of small potion bottles. He threw them over at the death eaters just as they were about to

take a step forward. Before they hit they ground Blaise turned to Hermione and grabbed Lucas and then apperated. Before Draco could follow the Death Eater in the lead shot a spell at him the grazed his arm, ignoring the pain Draco wrapped his good arm around Hermione's waist and Apperating.

When they left, the small potion bottles hit the ground and erupted into a thick green smoke. Trying not to breath in the nasty smoke the Death Eaters stumbled out of the apartment building and collapsed on the side-walk. Coughing continuously they didn't notice the three other dark figures standing in front of them.

"Get them up and out of here before the ministry shows up," said one watching in disgust. Picking up the four choking Death Eaters the group apperated leaving the burning building without a sign that they had been there.

Shortly after the ministry arrived and went to work, luckily the fires had not reached into the apartments and burned anyone, but there was a lot of lung damage from the smoke. They laid the muggles out on the side walk, and had a few healers go over them. The aurors searched the apartment for any Death Eaters finding none they returned outside.

Pulling up in his car, Harry jumped out and walked up to the Head Auror. The man only shook his head and pointed to the muggles on the side-walk. Harry ran over to them looking them all over but found no sign of Hermione or Lucas. He grabbed a junior Auror and pushed him into the wall.

"Where's the Junior Aurors I had posted around the building?"

"Sir, the--they were fou--found a block away de--dead in an alley," he stuttered.

"What were they doing a block away? Never mind was anyone found in apartment 310?"

"Sir, I wasn't allowed in the building, who ever is out here is all that we found."

Anger and fear washed over Harry as he pushed the man aside and walked into the building ignoring the men who tried to stop him. He went up the stairs and stormed right into Hermione's apartment. He searched the whole apartment for any sign of them, finding none he walked into the living room and stood there looking at it. _Where are they?_

"Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up and saw the Head Auror. "I'm terribly sorry but they aren't here. There is no sign of them and without the Junior Aurors that were here we won't be able to find them. I'm sorry."

His heart started to pump with rage as his blood heated up with in his every limb. With a yell of anger he lifted the coffee table and flung it at the wall, where it snapped in half and left a huge hole in the wall.

"Search this damn apartment up and down, under everything. I want who ever was in here found and brought to me, I'll deal with them personally. I want Hermione and Lucas found immediately if I don't have any information by the end of this week I'm removing someone's head with my bare hands." With that speech he left the building, got in his car and drove off into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Apperating at his drive-way, Draco let go of Hermione and looked at his arm. It was bleeding and it hurt like a dragon had just bitten into it.

"Took you long enough," looking to his right he found Blaise carrying Lucas as if he was raised on carrying children.

"Yeah well had a little accident," he said with a crooked smile. "How'd you know to come here?"

Blaise shrugged. "Lucky guess."

Draco nodded. "Alright let's get inside before we all catch our deaths out here."

The three walked slowly to the house, all in their own worlds. Draco let them in and took Lucas from Blaise telling him to go sit in the living room. Hermione followed Draco up the stairs as he carried Lucas into the previous room he had slept in. Hermione pulled back the blankets and Draco laid him down, pulling the blanket up over him the little boy stirred and looked up at Draco threw sleepy eyes.

"Hi Draco," he said.

Draco smiled. "Hi Lucas."

"Mommy's not mad at you no more?"

"I don't think so, but go back to sleep. Cause I'm going to make you a big breakfast in the morning," said Draco tucking him in.

Lucas smiled, closed his eyes and was soon back to sleep in no time. Draco smiled at him his heart feeling a tingling sensation. Turning around he found Hermione watching him, he frowned.

"What?"

Hermione shook her head. "Nothing, just never thought you as a kid person."

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Hermione," said Draco walking out of the room.

Hermione looked down at Lucas and didn't know why he connected so well with Draco. She smiled there was a lot of things she didn't know about Lucas, her smile slowly drifted away as she thought about that. She didn't know a lot of things about Lucas but she loved him with all her heart. She didn't know anything about Draco and she hated him with a passion. With a sigh she walked out of the room and followed Draco down to the kitchen.

She sat at the table and watched as he went to the fridge removing a bottles of water. He placed them on the counter and reached up for the cupboards but flinched from the pain. Forgetting about the water he removed his cloak and sweater and found a large gash cutting horizontally on his biceps. The blood was dripping down his arm and showed no sign of lightening up.

Hermione saw this and being the caring mother that she was, even if it was Draco, she got up and took his arm in her hands. She looked it over trying to figure out what had done this, coming up blank she sighed.

"Do you have a first aid kit?" she asked.

"Yeah it's in the bathroom in the cupboard, up the stairs and to the left second door," said Draco.

"Okay, take your shirt off and get hot water and a cloth I'll be right back," said Hermione leaving the kitchen.

She found her way to the bathroom easy, opening the cupboard she removed the first aid kit. Looking inside she found everything that she would need, closing the lid she went back down to the kitchen. Stopping to look into the living room she found Blaise stretched out on the couch his eyes closed. She shook her head and went to the kitchen.

Draco sat on the counter his shirt off as Hermione requested, he was looking at the floor probably in his own little world. Being quiet Hermione walked over to him and placed the first aid kit down next to him. He opened his eyes and looked at her, he stayed quiet but watched her every move. Hermione slowly rung out the soaking cloth in the bowl, turning to Draco she took his left arm and pressed the hot cloth to his gash. Clenching his teeth together, Draco gripped onto his pants the pain was unbelievable he couldn't block it out like he was taught to.

"Sorry," whispered Hermione glancing up at him.

He shook his head. "It's okay.'

Wiping the blood away she could see that it needed stitches, she removed the needle and thread within the kit. Running the needle under hot water she looked at Draco.

"I'm sure I can't use magic to fix this so I'm going to have to do it the muggle way. It's probably going to hurt but it's the only way," she explained as she watched him gulp at the sight of the needle.

"Go ahead," he finally said turning his head to look the other way.

Doing the best she could to hurry, Hermione concentrated on the stitching. After a long five minutes of careful sewing she was finished, looking it over she was happy with her work. Taping the white bandage she noticed a mark on his forearm, forgetting who the person was for a second. She ran her finger down his arm to the mark on his forearm, turning it over she noticed that it was his dark mark from way back. It wasn't the same though, it was faded and had multiple healed cuts criss-crossing over it making it hard to recognize.

"I hated looking at it," said Draco his voice soft and gentle. He ran a finger over the cuts. "It reminded me of the pain I inflicted all my life so I tried to get rid of it. I cut so deep once that I almost died and at that moment its all I wanted to do. I can't remove it, no one can. I'm stuck remembering all the pain I've caused in the past."

Hermione was silent, she felt a little sorry for him that he was living with pain that he clearly didn't want and regretted. She couldn't understand how this once evil, most hated man had turned into something completely different, she just couldn't understand.

"Come I need to talk with Blaise," said Draco hopping down off the counter and heading to the door. He stopped all of a sudden and looked over his shoulder. "And thanks for helping with my arm."

Hermione looked at him and shifted on her feet. "You're welcome."

They left the kitchen and headed to the living room, Hermione kept her eyes on the floor a little uncomfortable about being in the same room as Draco and Blaise former Slytherins who had tormented her over the years. She took a seat on the opposite couch across from the two, she curled up near the arm pulling her legs up and wrapping her arms around them. Remembering that she was still in her pajamas which consisted of long blue pants and a tank top, she was pretty cold.

"There's a blanket behind the couch if you're cold," said Draco.

Reaching over the back of the couch she found the colorful patterned quilt, with a small grin she pulled it over and covered her body. Soon enough she was warm and waiting for the conversation to start.

Blaise, who had been laying on the other couch, had gotten up at the sound of Draco and Hermione entering the living room. He was now in a sitting position, staring at the coffee table, as Draco sat down and got comfortable.

"I guess you want to know why I was there and helping at the same time?" Blaise asked his dark eyes still staring into space.

"That would get things started," said Draco.

"Well, after school I returned home and found that mother's new husband was a brute, he was beating her and when I returned he started to beat her more since I started to defend her. One night when they were fighting, I heard him yelling saying he was going to kill her. That set me off I grabbed my wand and ran to her defense. I killed him, it was in fear that he was going to kill her." Blaise took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"She made me run after that, said she would deal with it and that she didn't want the ministry to find out. I refused to leave her but I had no choice, so I ran and I've been running. I actually spent most of my years in North America with a new identity. I heard news that Own Farrell had died, I knew the guy sort of he was a brilliant man. Also I was getting news from here to keep up, I knew about Lucius taking Voldemort's place after he was dead. Horrible, I think the ministry should of arrested him a long time ago. And then the news that Owen Farrell's power found again and that Lucius wanted them, so I returned to England and found out where the power was, the Death Eater's plans, I also found out about you Draco that you were hiding as well. I didn't know where exactly but I would find you and I did."

He gave a crooked smile and looked over at Draco who smiled back. He placed a hand on Blaise's shoulder. "And I'm glad you did, I've been worried sick about you."

"That's all nice and dandy that you guys found each other but let's remember I was taken from my home in the middle of the night and I have no idea why," Hermione said cutting into the happy moment of the two old pals.

"Well you know everything on my part," said Draco. "But I'm not sure if Blaise here knows everything."

"I know Lucas is her son, and he has Owen Farrell's power which means that Granger and Farrell shared intimate moment within their private lives," said Blaise sounding like a health teacher.

Hermione crunched her nose. "You're disgusting. And as a matter of fact we had no private life I actually didn't know the man in that way. He happened to be drunk on the night of our intimate moment as you so put it, he attacked me that night then left me."

Blaise was silent, his face blank of any emotion. "I'm sorr..."

"I don't need your sympathy, it's all over and done with. Just forget it," said Hermione. "What I want too know Blaise is why are you helping?"

"Because this is the only way I can make things right, I want to forget my past the horrible things I've done. And this might be the way, but also if Lucius gets a hold on Lucas the world as we know it is over."

Hermione put her face in her hands, this was so much. Lucas was in danger cause of some crazy lunatic who wanted to suck out his power, she had to turn to Draco and Blaise who were old Slytherins that had tormented her for all her school years, but now they wanted to protect her. It seemed so weird and unbelievable but there she was sitting in a room with the two men, she never thought that would happen not in a million years.

"So what do we do?" Hermione asked looking up at the two men. They turned and looked at her.

"You and Lucas stay here," started Draco. "And I don't want you to argue"

"Don't worry, I'll stay. After everything that has happened, I think I'll stay put," said Hermione with a crooked smile.

"Good cause if you had caused a problem I would have been forced to tie you up," said Draco with his own little smile.

Their eyes made contact and for a split second Hermione could see into this new Draco. It was hard at first only noticing the dark thick wall that blocked her from seeing into him, but then the black wall faded away and she could see the pain that was built up within his body. It made her own heart hurt, she could see the scars he had endure over the years after Hogwarts and for a second she wanted to hold him close to her like she would if Lucas awoke from a nightmare. But that soon drifted away when Draco heaved a sigh and looked away from her brown eyes.

"I think we all go to bed," said Draco getting to his feet. "I'll have to write a letter tonight saying that I have you again and that Blaise is looking for refuge and is willing to help. I'm sure you remember where the room is for yourself Hermione. And Blaise I'll show you to the room you can stay in."

Blaise and Hermione got to their feet and followed Draco up the stairs. At the top Hermione took the right going to the room she had previously used. She didn't bother turning on the light but made her way slowly to the bed. Pulling the blanket back she crawled under the blankets and rolled on to her side. She hadn't noticed how tired she was until her head hit the pillow and she drifted into sleep almost instantly.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't get it Harry. There was nothing there, no clues?" Asked Ginny sitting on the couch in her robe a hot cup of tea in her hands.

"Yes Ginny how many times do I have to say this. There was nothing at all," said Harry pacing back and forth in his living-room as Ginny sat patiently, knowing very well that when he was like this he just needed his time to cool off.

Harry had left the apartments and went straight home, ignoring the fact that he would get a speech by the Head about not filing a report on the days activities but Harry didn't care all he wanted was to get home to his wife. When he had arrived home, going to his room he found Ginny fast asleep. He hated waking her at this hour of the night or at any hour when she was sleeping but she would be furious if she found out that he had waited to tell her. So he had waken softly and told her to come down to the living room. She didn't fuss but did as she was told knowing that something was wrong in the way he had touched her, which was a sort of tense, tired hand. So now she waited for him to calm down and talk to her.

Running a hand threw his already messy hair, Harry gave a sigh then fell onto the couch opposite of Ginny. He removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"If anything has happened to them I'll haunt down every last Death Eater until the day I die," he said into his hands.

Ginny stood and walked over to Harry where she took a seat next to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't talk like that Harry, you know very well Hermione can take of herself and Lucas. She wouldn't let anything happen to that boy no matter what."

She was right, but Harry was still worried. This was new evil and most likely more dangerous. He would start fresh tomorrow, search her apartment top to bottom, go to the office get a list of the past Death Eaters figure out who is a Death Eater now and then hunt them down.

The Malfoy Manor sat in the depth of a dark wood, unseen by magical and muggle folk. It was made of old stone and the walls held think vines that tangled around the windows. Dim lighting could be seen from the windows as the lone cloaked figure walked up the dark road. The figure walked up the front steps, taking the knocker in his hand he banged hard on the large oak door. The door opened and a house elf stood there looking up at the figure.

"How may Twinkle help you?" It squeaked it's large eyes watching the figure.

"I have a meeting with Master Malfoy," the figures deep voice made the house elf jump a little, but he stepped a side to allow the man to step in to the entrance hall. The house elf shut the door and wandered down the hall, returning shortly.

"Master Malfoy will see you, follow me,"

The house elf led the way down the hall, the man following closely. The hallway was dimmed and only lit by the few candles on the wall. They came to a stop in front of an oak door, the house elf raised his bonny hand and knocked on the door.

"Come in," spoke a chilled voice.

The house elf stood on his toes and opened the door, he led the way in and the cloaked figure followed. The room was a dim, the candles on the walls flickering a dull golden light on the walls. Huge bookcases touched floor to ceiling, and held large black leather books of all sorts. Across from the door at the further wall was a floor to ceiling window with heavy thick dark curtains drawn over it. There was a oak desk in front of the window and there sat Lucius. He sat straight, his hands folded on the desk as his cold blue eyes watched every move the cloaked figure made.

Twinkle came to a stop a foot away from the desk, he bowed his head to Lucius then looked at him. "Master Malfoy your guest."

Lucius flicked his hand and Twinkle gave a quick bow and left the room. When the door was shut Lucius turned his attention on the man in front of him.

"So what news do you have for me?"

"Sir," the man started his voice deep and calm. "They failed again."

"What a disappointment," Lucius said not a bit enthused by the news.

"Yes, just as they were going into the apartment they had an encounter with two people from the past."

Lucius raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"One of them was Zambini they swear it was him and that he is talented fighter," said the man seeming bored telling his information to his boss.

"Talented? Zambini? That is interesting. And the other person?"

From under his hood a sly smile rose on the mans lips. "Your dear son Draco Malfoy."

At the name, the name he had pushed out of his life just like his pathetic wife, Lucius went stiff. His son, no he wasn't his son, he was a traitor, a failure, Draco had been disowned and cut from the family tree and the will.

Relaxing his muscles, Lucius smoothed out his hair and looked calmly at the informer across from him.

"And what were they doing there?" He asked calmly.

"They were saving Granger and the child from our people," he said just as calm but getting more bored by the fact that he was standing there.

"Of course the traitor couldn't possibly completely satisfied until he disgraced everything he had grown up on, especially helping a mud-blood. And as for Zambini a true disappointment he was a great boy had real potential but I guess I was wrong," said Lucius tapping his fingers on the desk top. "Is there any sign of where they are now?"

"None, they seem to of disappeared after the fire," said the man holding back his annoyance. _If there had been a sign of them we would of found them, idiot. _He thought another smile on his lips.

Lucius looked at him a crooked smile on his own lips. "I'd take care to watch what you say in the filthy little head of yours. It would be a shame to lose your very…charming talent."

The man stiffened, he had forgotten about Lucius' mind-reading. "Yes sir forgive me."

Lucius waved his hand pushing the apology aside. "Take a group of trackers and start looking for them. I want the boy alive as well as Zambini and the Traitor, I will deal with them personally."

"And what of the mud-blood?"

"Do what ever you want with her," he said turning his chair around so his back was to the man. "Think of her as your personal play thing if you want. But if I see her I swear that I will torture her until even her grandparents feel the pain. Now leave."

He left Lucius and made his way out of the mansion, he thought of what he had said as he walked down the dark road. This was the biggest thing he could possibly be doing, tracking down two traitors, a powerful boy and a mud-blood that if found would be his play mate until he tired of her. Just the thought of having her made his mind go crazy with the best possible ways to track them all down, he would do anything he could think of if it meant having a play-mate.

And with that thought, that wonderful, beautiful, pleasant thought he smiled as he walked to the end of the drive-way and apperated to the meeting spot where he would start his planning.


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione awoke again in the familiar red room but this time the curtains were open allowing the sun light to leak into the room casting a warm blanket over everything. She laid in the bed for a moment letting the sun light awake her fully. She wasn't so positive if she wanted to get up this morning, being in the same house as Draco and Blaise.

After a few minutes of arguing she decided to get up and wander off and see what Lucas was doing. She pulled back the blankets and found that there was a basket off toiletries on the table at the end of her bed. Attached was a little note.

_Your bathroom things, there is a set of clothes under the basket for you to wear until I get you your own clothes. I hope they fit. _

_Draco_

Hermione gathered her things and stepped through a door on the left side of the room, she found that it was her own personal bathroom. There was a sink and counter to her right, and to her left was a walk-in shower and next to it a deep Jacuzzi tub. She placed her things on the counter and started the large shower up, thinking to hold off the Jacuzzi until that night.

The water was hot and soon filled the room with steam, as she let the water run down her back her thoughts pour out. She thought about what was going to happen in the near future? Would Lucas and herself be in grave danger of Lucius who was hunting them down? Was Draco and this organization strong enough to fight against this evil or would they fall? Was Harry looking for them? At this question she smiled a bit, of course he was looking for them. It was Harry he would do anything to find them. Hermione sighed though knowing even if he looked real hard he wouldn't find them.

She got out of the shower and dried off quickly, she had just remembered about Lucas and needed to know where he was. She went to the pile of clothes that Draco had set up for her and found that there were sweat pants, a blue t-shirt, and socks. She gave a giggle as she held her clothes up recalling the note that was attached '_Hope they fit'. _ She put them on none the less, rolling the waist band over three times so they wouldn't drag under her feet, she allowed the shirt to fall baggy on her and had to roll the large socks up.

Cleaning up the bathroom and putting her dirty clothing in a hamper at the corner of her bedroom she went in search for her son. As Hermione walked down the hall putting her hair up in a ponytail she glanced into a room that had been closed the previous time but this morning was opened. Out of curiosity she took a step in.

The room was shaped like a circle, across was a large window that looked out on the little lake in the back, to the left was a king size bed with thin grey sheets and comforter, and to the right was dressers, a desk and a two doors (closet and bathroom). And in the center of the room on the floor was Blaise doing one-handed push-ups.

Hermione stood stunned, she had never thought of Blaise as an athletic person, but there he was in black track pants, topless doing push-ups one handed at that. His back muscles straining, his bicep large as he pushed up, his dark skin glistened with sweat and dripped off his forehead onto the floor. She could hear his heavy breathing as he began to slow down, a second later he had both hands on the ground and pushed himself up onto his knees. His head was down so he hadn't noticed Hermione in the doorway.

"How many did you do?" She asked leaning on the door frame.

Blaise looked up in shock that he had been watched during his work out, his shocked face drifted into a soft smile as he stood up.

"About 500," he said smiling more at Hermione's whistle of awe

"I can only do 20 and then pass out, I've given up anyway with Lucas around its hard to do much," said Hermione as Blaise dried off and pulled on a t-shirt.

"He can't be that much of a handful he's so quiet, and polite," he smiled and looked at her. "Like you."

Hermione looked down her cheeks turning a soft red, she had heard that a lot and was probably the one thing that kept her moving when it came to raising Lucas. She was speechless though this time cause it was Blaise who had said it, _He's really changed just like Draco has._

"Okay enough of the touching moment, I think Draco is attempting to make breakfast I think we should step in before he burns this place down."

Hermione smiled glad to get out of that awkward moment, they walked down the hall the smell of food drifting into their noses. They descended the stairs and soon could hear laughter from the kitchen. Hermione's eyebrows knitted in wonder. She stepped into the kitchen first and spotted Lucas at the island leaning over it laughing at Draco who was flipping a pancake and then catching it back in the pan but behind his back. Lucas clapped and bounced in his chair a bit.

"Again Draco," chipped Lucas.

Draco laid the pancake on a plate and smiled at Lucas. "I don't know."

"Oh, please Draco,"

Draco chuckled at the forced whine that came from the six year old, as he smiled he glanced at the door and noticed he had an audience. He was about to straighten up and let the smile drift off his face but the look on Hermione's own face stopped him. She had a crooked smile at him. It wasn't much but it was still something, he couldn't tell what it meant but he was sure it was something good.

"Mommy," said Lucas jumping down from his stool and running up to his mother and hugged her around the legs. "Draco's making breakfast, he's a great pancake flipper better then grandpa, but don't tell him I said that. I still love grandpa very much."

Hermione laughed and picked him up. "Its fine," she winked. "It's our little secret."

Blaise took the stool that Lucas had left and looked at Draco noticing how he looked at Hermione and Lucas. He gave a crooked smile and leaned over the table. "Hey mate?"

Draco looked at Blaise with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

"You're scoping her," said Blaise glancing at the women and child.

Draco's eyebrows knitted together. "No I'm not, I was just acknowledging the fact that she's a great mother."

"Yeah sure you were," said Blaise with a smile. "But keep in mind you're protecting her not falling in love. Everyone's life depends on this and I won't let you get into a love fest and have the world crumble under my feet."

Draco stared at his old school mate stunned that he had said such a thing, but was unable to fight against it. The old Draco would of killed him for saying something like that but this new Draco just stared wondering where Blaise had gotten a conclusion like that. He took a second on why he couldn't say something back to him and a thought came to him like a smack upside the head. You are falling for her. It wasn't that hard to accept though, he did spend nine months of pregnancy and six years watching over her, it was easy to grow a fancy over someone after all that.

His thoughts were interrupted when the two others joined at the island, Lucas sitting next to Blaise while Hermione sat at the end.

"What's for breakfast?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled at her. "A choice by Lucas, he refused to eat anything unless I made it for him."

Hermione glanced at her son, who looked the other way. "Would that be pancakes with whipped cream and strawberry sauce, with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs?"

Draco's smiled harder. "Yeah actually it is."

"He knows that's only for Saturday mornings," said Hermione drilling her brown eyes into Lucas' head.

He turned to his mother a smile that matched Draco's but was double sugar coated. "Oh mom please just this once I promise I won't ask ever again."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him and watched as his lower lip began to stick out and his eyes pleading for her to let him treat himself this once. And it worked. "Fine but just this once."

Lucas smiled again then turned his attention back to Draco as he began to scramble the egg batter. It took a few minutes for breakfast to be complete, Hermione helped Draco set out the plates making sure to cut up the pancakes for Lucas, who couldn't wait to dig into his breakfast. They all gathered at the counter and started to eat quietly, Lucas jumping in to say how wonderful the food was. Hermione had to agree with her son it was good, just a bit better then her own cooking.

When she was finished she put her dishes in the sink and returned to her seat. There was a question she had to ask that had been bothering her since she woke up. She glanced over at Lucas and found that he was done and was watching Blaise as he charmed his fork to do back flips over the glasses and plates.

"Lucas can u go wash up while I talk to Draco and Blaise?"

"Sure mommy," he said jumping down from his stool and leaving the kitchen.

Hermione turned her attention to the former Slytherins. "So what's going to happen today?"

"The Elders will be coming soon," said Draco picking up the dirty dishes of the table. "They don't want to wait until the regular time for a meeting so they'll be coming at lunch."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and watched Draco. "The Elders?"

"Yes, you heard me right. There's not much I can tell you because I'm not sure they want me too so you'll have to wait until lunch."

"What about me mate?" Blaise asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on the counter top and putting his hands together.

"I'll have to keep you out of the way at first then I'll tell them what you did last night. If we're lucky they'll let you hang around."

"And if they don't let me hang around?"

"They'll kill you," said Draco turning and grinning at his old friend.

"Very funny Draco," said Blaise getting up and leaving the kitchen.

Hermione turned to Draco. "They won't kill him will they?"

Draco looked at and raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Cause if they are capable of killing someone I don't want my son or me around them," Hermione said matter of fact.

Draco's jaw tighten at the thought of her running out again. "They won't kill him, never. Though when they show up I'm sure they'll use Veritaserum on him to see if he's hiding anything. So there's nothing to worry about. Now if you don't mind I have a few things to take care of."

Hermione watched him leave the kitchen, it had seemed like she had annoyed him with her question. He couldn't blame her for asking could he? She had a right to ask for the safety for herself and her son. Who she had better go find incase he had wondered into some trouble.

Leaving the kitchen Hermione started to scout the house, that she finally had the time to admire. It was large for one, the walls and floors made out of beautiful smooth redwood . The living room was empty but she noticed the white furniture. The throw rug under the glass coffee table a pearly white, the two couches cloud white, and there was a fire place under the flat screen television that was posted on the wall.

Ignoring the room directly across from the living room since the doors were shut, Hermione went up the stairs. With day light she found many doors, though many were close she could guess they were gorgeous rooms. Since her bedroom and Lucas' were right, she ventured left. A large door was on the left and was the only door there, from the size of the door she guessed it was the master bedroom and Draco's. She kept going having no interest in Draco's sleeping quarters. At the end of the hall there was a small staircase, she climbed them with every step the light got brighter. She finally reached the landing and had to wait for her eyes to adjust to the sun light.

Once her eyes adjusted she was stunned with the sight in front of her. She stood in a very large room with a high ceiling, there were no walls but windows. If not for the designs on the glass she would of thought she was outside. There were books on high shelves in the center of the room, about ten ceiling shelves back to back. Against the window-walls were armchairs thick with cushions and large throw pillows scattered the floor. There was also a very large fireplace at the other end of the room against the wood wall as well as a table with a small fridge and a coffee machine.

Looking around she spotted a small figure curled up with a book on his lap a small finger flipping the page. Hermione walked slowly toward Lucas at the same admiring the windows, the designs were actually stained glass like in a church. She noticed The Venice canal at sunset the water golden, she passed clear glass looking down at the lake in the back then to the next art window. The rolling hills in Austria at sunrise the sun just peaking over the hills, looking around at the other glass windows she spotted that many of them were of beautiful landscapes.

She knelt down next to Lucas looking over his shoulder at the open book in his hand, it seemed he was almost finished a chapter so she waited patiently knowing how annoying it was to be interrupted near the end of a chapter.

It only took a few minutes for him to finish up and when he did he handed the book to his mom to read the front. "Hogwarts: A History". Hermione had to smile, one her childhood books had fallen into her son's hands.

"So your enjoying it are you?" Hermione asked pulling Lucas into her lap and wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, at the back there's a page on you, Uncle Harry," he passed a second then said quietly. "And your friend Ron."

Hermione noticed this and shifted Lucas so she could look at him. "Is something bothering you Lucas? About Ron."

"I don't want you to be mad so I didn't say anything," said Lucas playing with the hem of his shirt.

"Why would I be mad Lucas and you can tell me I'm your mother," she said tightening her hold around him and rocking slightly back and forth.

Lucas sighed and rested his head on his mothers chest his ear pressed to her heart. "I had a dream and there was a man sitting in a chair. His face was in the shadows so I couldn't see his face. But he had me sit on his lap and he told me to be careful about the man in red. Ron. He said to watch over you and to protect you. That Ron wasn't who he says he is."

Hermione was looking forward when he finished, trying to understand her sons dream. Ron had disappeared years ago but there had always been contact, a few letters here and there. Maybe Ron just needed time to get use to being around family and friends again. But something Lucas said made her ask.

"Protect me from what?"

"The man didn't say," said Lucas looking up at his mother. "You're not mad are you?"

Hermione smiled and squeezed the boy into a hug. "No way. Your to wonderful to get mad at but next time you have a dream about this man can you tell me?"

Lucas nodded his head and wrapped his arms around Hermione's neck. She wrapped her arms around him holding him close. After their hug Lucas took the book back and opened up to his page, he snuggled into his mothers side as she kept one arm wrapped around him. Lucas read out loud for Hermione and she listened closely though she knew she didn't need too. He already knew the book cover to back but it was nice to listen to her son read on his own and to visualize Hogwarts in her head.


	13. Chapter 13

"Here you two are I was through this whole house looking for you, I was about to send the dogs out on a search for you."

Pulling themselves from the book, the two Grangers looked over at the stairs where Draco stood a playful smile on his lips. Hermione stretched her hands over her head and stood as Lucas placed the book down and stood by his mother looking at Draco with a raised eyebrow.

"You don't have any dogs,"

Draco chuckled and walked over to Lucas kneeling down on one knee. "That's because their invisible."

Lucas' eyes widened. "Nah uh, your fibbing."

Draco stood and folded his arms over his chest. "Hmm you're way to smart Lucas, I think you spend way to much time with your mother."

"And you didn't spend enough time with me," said Hermione looking at Draco a small spark of laughter in her eyes. "That's why you were second smartest in school."

"Very funny Hermione but I could have been first if I wanted to. I was just a gentleman and let you be first."

"Oh, so I suppose you were a gentleman and let Harry win all those Qudditch games hmm?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair a true smile on his face. "He was lucky."

Hermione just nodded smiling remembering those many school matches against Slytherin and watching the defeated Seeker sulk off the pitch. He would mope around the castle for weeks staring daggers into the Gryffindors.

"Anyway it's near lunch time and the Elders are never late, so there's grilled cheese sandwiches downstairs," said Draco changing the topic quickly before Hermione could throw something else at him.

"Really?! I love grilled cheese," said Lucas running by Draco and down the stairs.

Draco laughed at the boys enthusiasm over a sandwich, Hermione just shook her head and turned to the books on the floor picking them up and pushing them back into their spots. Draco watched her noting the smile on her lips and the slight color in her cheeks.

"He's really something isn't he?"

She turned to Draco her eyes looking up for a second at the high ceiling noticing the painted ceiling. It was like a church with clouds and the babies with white fabric wrapped around their waists. It was beautiful.

"Lucas is the only reason I wake up every morning," she said still looking up. "He gives me life, to smile and laugh even through the hard times. Without him there is no me."

"I can see that," said Draco putting his hands in his pockets. "Ever since I have been, well, watching over you two. I've notice that you need him as much as he needs you, he's very lucky and so are you."

She nodded her thanks. "Can you explain this room, it's so artist. The ceiling, the windows."

He smiled looking over the room. "Before I came here I traveled a bit, these windows are my favorite places I saw. I took pictures and had a glass painter do them, then I minimized them hoping I would find a place to put them."

He walked over to a window at the far end and placed his hand on it. "The Great Wall of China. It was beautiful, the culture there is really something."

Hermione watched as he smiled at the glass his long fingers running over it. She looked t the other glass windows pointing out Mount Fuji in Japan, there was the Taj Mahal in India, and one of the Alps. She was amazed that Draco had seen all these places and had brought them back so he could look upon them.

"And as for the ceiling, I fell in love with a lot of ceiling art and couldn't decide which I loved best so I designed my own. It took awhile to transfer from the original painting I had made, onto the ceiling. I laid on my back for weeks with my wand transferring the color, texture, figures everything." Draco was looking up now smiling. "I think it was worth it."

"I think so too," said Hermione looking at Draco.

He looked at her his smile still in place, her brown eyes were soft the first time he's ever seen them like that. As he looked at them he preferred them that way instead of them dark and filled with hate that he was so use to getting from her. Even after baring a child she still looked good, he wasn't ashamed or surprised that he thought it. It was the truth Hermione Granger was beautiful.

"Hermione there's something I want to say," he started looking out the window then back at her. "I know we, you and me, haven't ever been on great terms. And that you if you had the choice wouldn't be here right now but I want to tell you that I…"

"They're here." Looking over Hermione's shoulder he spotted Blaise at the top of the stairs.

He looked back at Hermione but she spoke before him. "I guess we should go." She turned and walked past Blaise going down to the main level.

Draco moaned and pounded a fist to his forehead. "Blaise you idiot."

Blaise looked at Draco his eyebrows raised. "What the heck did I do now?"

Draco walked past Blaise shaking his head, ignoring his friends questions. They descended the stairs side by side Blaise watching Draco from the corner of his eye, wondering what he had interrupted. They fell in step next to Hermione who seemed to be taking her time on getting to the entrance.

When they reached the top of the stairs Hermione stopped dead, down below were a group of at least ten elderly people all dressed in red robes. Their hoods were removed to show heads of graying hair only two still had a bit of color. There was one person in particular her eyes fell upon, he was a large man. Big chest, broad shoulders, his grey hair was shaved down and his bread was in a salt and pepper stubble. He was standing in front Lucas who was looking up at the gorilla sized man. Hermione was about to smile when the old man reached into his robes and pulled out his wand.

Hermione wasted no time, she ran down the steps jumping two at a time and quick stepping the entrance hall. She stepping in front of Lucas and pulled her hand back swing a curled hand at the mans jaw. It made contact and he staggered back two steps. He looked at the young women in front of him his eyes burning with rage.

"You, you…."

"Shut it," yelled Hermione her hands in tight fist at her sides. " I don't care who you are but you do not pull a wand on my son."

"You don't throw punches at the people who protect you, you ungrateful witch," boomed Xavier.

"Well thank you for noticing I am a witch you big brute," said Hermione her brown eyes flaring.

"I'll teach you to call names," Xavier said raising his hand.

Before anyone could react to what the elder was about to do Draco bounded down the stairs and pushed in front of Hermione throwing his own fist into the mans face. Blaise was next down the stairs coming to stand next to Draco. Both men side by side became a shield in front of Hermione who had Lucas behind her.

Xavier took a step back letting his hand trace under his nose, he looked at his fingers and found blood. His face turned red and a vain started to pulse in his left temple, his eyes darkened drilling into Draco's enraged face.

"You. I knew you were no good, is this how you repay me?"

"No this is how I stop taking your crap," said Draco his voice cold.

Xavier opened his mouth but it was not him who spoke. "Xavier I believe it would be best if you went outside. The cold breeze should cool you down."

All eyes turned to the eldest elder, Jonathan. His arms were in either sleeve as she stepped forward, nodding his head toward the younger men to take steps back. They did. Jonathan stood in front of Xavier, if not for the power that Jonathan held it would have been funny to see them stand face to face. Xavier stood a wondrous six foot three and was all muscle, Jonathan was a mere five foot nine and was more bone then anything.

"I think it would be best for you to sit this meeting out," said the Elder calmly.

Xavier seemed about to disagree but huffed before turning in his heel and storming out of the house. Jonathan sighed and turned to the younger audience, his face held no emotion, his blue eyes grazing over the young faces. He first turned to Draco.

"Now young Draco, I must say I didn't think you had it in you to do such a thing to old Xavier. I suppose you've grown a bit, but I am a bit disappointed that you lost your temper so quick after so much training."

Draco dipped his head. "I'm sorry Elder Jonathan it will not happen again."

"I will surely hope not," said Jonathan looking next to his young student. "Blaise Zambini I presume?"

Blaise stood tall squaring his shoulders. "Yes sir."

"Your quick to defend your friend I see, a fighter is deep within you but it must be tamed. I will talk to you later, before I leave." Blaise nodded and looked to his feet.

Jonathan tapped the young men on their shoulders and they stepped to their sides as the elder took a small step to come face to face with Hermione. He was silent for a while, taking in her image, then he chuckled.

"She's got the Gryffindor fire in her eyes, it's not hard to miss. A lioness defending her cub from a predator. Miss. Granger you have caused quite a stir in our attempts of getting you to safety but of course it was out of protecting the young one I assume?"

"Yes," said Hermione relaxing under the old man's stare.

"I think we'll keep you around after all you were the one to surprise Xavier with such a hit."

Hermione smiled. "I am sorry, but it frightened me."

"Nonsense my dear, the old brute, as you so put it, had it coming sooner or later," said Jonathan giving a little wink. "But where is this young cub you have been protecting so hard."

Hermione side step revealing a upset looking Lucas, he looked up at his mother with big blue eyes of hurt for leaving him in the open to these strange people in red robes. She nodded her head to reassure him but doubted it helped.

"Young fire cub Lucas," said Jonathan kneeling down slowly to the boys level. "I have heard lots about you young man. You're a smart little one, with a mind for knowledge that a book may not hold. But you have the heart of a free spirit."

Lucas blinked a few times, then raised an eyebrow at the old man. "Mister you do know I'm six right, so I don't know what your talking about."

There was silence in the room, Hermione wanted to tap her son on the back of his head for being rude but only frowned at him. Jonathan was silent then blinked and let out a loud chuckle. "My dear boy, you are a spark."

Hermione relaxed as the old man ruffled Lucas' head and stood back up, he clapped his hands and gestured for everyone to enter the meeting room. The Elders entered first, then Blaise followed, Lucas seemed interested enough so he followed suit. Draco was going to follow but Hermione stopped him, pulling him to the side.

"You shouldn't of down that," she said looking at him.

He shrugged. "Elder Xavier hasn't been the best toward me I've always been looking for a reason to hit him. You just happen to be the reason."

Hermione gave a small smile. "It's becoming a habit of yours to be defending me."

"I don't mind to tell you the truth, it's like my sorry for all those years at school."

"A simple I'm sorry would of done fine," said Hermione reaching out and rubbing his good arm.

They shared a smile, looking at each other and for the first time since they met up again they found the new person in each other. Hermione was more open, putting differences a side and Draco forgetting blood lines and the years at Hogwarts and becoming someone new and better.

Draco took a step forward not knowing what he was about to do, but he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes kept contact with hers, he was close enough to see her freckles on her nose. They were cute he had to say. He swallowed hard noticing they were almost nose to nose now. He was about to do it, to do something he never thought he would ever do….

"Draco, we're waiting dear,"

He closed his eyes and stepped back looking over at Elysia. "I'm coming, just one sec."

Elysia nodded and returned to the room. Draco turned to Hermione again giving a crooked smile. "I..I…"

"It's okay Draco, we'll talk later," she said turning away from him and walking into the meeting room.

Draco let his head fall looking down at the wood floor, _What are you thinking? You can't do this, or only protecting them that's it nothing else._ He stood straight pushing his hair back and stepping into the room.

The Elders were already seated in their regular spots, Blaise was sitting in Xavier's seat which he thought amusing. He spotted Lucas in the chair next to Elysia which was his own and found an extra seat next to that on. Hermione had walked over to Lucas and was placing him in her lap as she sat down. So Draco wandered over to the seat next to her, as he sat down Lucas' face lit up instantly.

"You and mom were brilliant," he said smiling over at the blond.

"Lucas!" Hermione hissed.

"Now, now," said Elysia smiling. "Xavier has never thought before he acted. I think it was right that you what you did. Hopefully it knock some sense into him."

Hermione had to laugh, the Elders weren't as bad as she thought. See looked at Draco who was smiling as well, he seemed so at home among them. His eyes seemed to shine when they looked over the many faces. She could understand why he felt so at home, these people had housed him when he had no where to go. They him hope and another chance at life and it had opened him up to the good around him.

Jonathan stood clapping his hands together to silence the room. "Welcome, fellow Phoenix's , we have called ourselves the Shadow Phoenix's for we live in shadows away from the world. We live in shadows for the crimes we have done in the past and away from those who do not trust us anymore. So here we gather in our new lives to become something and to put our past behind us so we may help and protect the wizarding world and muggle world from the evil that has washed over us."

"Shadow Phoenix," the room said together.

"This meeting is one to remember," Jonathan started raising a hand toward Hermione and Lucas. "Owen Farrell's child is here for our eyes to see, safe from the one that has cast darkness upon us once again. But now we have an advantage without the boy the Dark One is nothing but a man with a wand."

"Hermione Granger the mother, is willing to stay as long as the protection we speak of is the truth. And I assure her it is the truth, if not may Merlin strike me now," Jonathan fell silent as if waiting for Merlin to actually strike him. When nothing happened he went on. "There is someone new among us, I was skeptical at first to trust this young man but when Young Draco told me of want he has done I felt hope. Hope in that the bad will see the light and come to fight, Blaise Zambini has proven that could happen. So I believe it best to welcome this young man into our organization."

A round of applause pierced the room as the closet Elders to the black young man clapped him on the shoulder congratulating him. Jonathan let them go for a minute before silencing the room once again.

"And last but not least, Draco. A boy not so long ago that came looking for shelter, safety and a new life. And we gave it to him and in return he has brought us Lucas, which I so name young fire cub for he has his mother's fire. They are safe and sound and we shall repay Draco with welcoming properly into the Shadow Phoenix's."

Again the room was filled with clapping, he received a peck on the cheek from Elysia and even blushed thanking her. Jonathan smiled at him, his sharp blue eyes filled with love for the young man that he remembered so well showing up in the small village just a few miles away from the house. He was proud of Draco though he would never let it show fully in front of the other Elders. He diverted his gaze over at the young women at his side, he watched her closely the corner of his mouth twitching.

Hermione was smiling her teeth gleaming in the afternoon light as her brown eyes sparkled looking at the blond beside her. A gentle hand was rubbing his shoulder congratulating, he was smiling back saying thank you. Lucas had left his mother's lap and was now in Draco's talking none stop. Draco just smiled listening to the boy's quick sentences nodding now and then. Jonathan tilted his head to the side getting a new look at them, the three of them looked like they belonged like that. Smiling. Draco hadn't smiled in a long time, and he knew for a fact Hermione hadn't either other then in the company of Lucas. As he watched them he felt something in the making.

Jonathan soon had the room settled down again and continued with the meeting all the while glancing at the four young faces at the table. Things were going good, the way he wanted them to go. The darkness was not going to last long this time.


	14. Chapter 14

The whole building had been evacuated for health issues, all muggle residences had been placed in a hotel with all expenses paid to allow the Ministry to investigate. Since no muggles were awake to see the Death Eaters no minds were erased. The building was off limits until further notice, and was secured by warning tape.

Harry Potter had entered the building alone which was against regulations but Harry wasn't in the mood to follow the rules until Hermione and Lucas were found. He had gone through the small apartment about five times now only to come up empty handed. He stood in the living room now looking out of the window rolling a glass golf ball object in his hand.

He was blaming himself for their disappearance, if he hadn't placed mere Junior Aurors around the apartment she would of still been there. Or better at the Weasley's, Ron wouldn't of taken his eyes off of them. Ron was helping though of course, he was out at the Ministry talking to Hermione's boss getting her schedule and everything else.

Looking down at his hand he opened his fist letting the golf ball like thing to open it's wing and fly into the air. The toy Snitch he had given to Lucas on Christmas, ever since he gave it to him the boy hadn't left without it in his pocket. It killed Harry to watch it fly around with out those little blue watching it so closely. Soon enough the Snitch started to let off it's multicolor light, the dragons, hippogriffs, merpeople and many other creatures started to dance on the walls.

A light twinkled out of the corner of his eye, looking down Harry spotted shards of glass. He squatted down reaching a hand out toward the biggest shard but pulled his hand back and reaching into his coat and pulling out his wand. He levied the piece into the air up to eye level and looking it over. There was a green dust on the edges that didn't look familiar, pulling out a handkerchief he wrapped the shard in it the put it in his pocket.

He stood and called the Snitch back, he pocketed that as well only to remove his Auror badge from his belt and held it to his mouth.

"Potter calling in. I need a M.E.I Unit down here pronto at Flat 45 on Welsh Street," he said firmly.

"They're on their way Mr. Potter," said a female voice on the other end.

He held the badge out for a moment the corner of his mouth turning up. The Auror Badge had been Hermione's idea, her fifth year coins for Dumbledore's Army were transformed into badges to allow Aurors to communicate better. It was brilliant she had ever received an award but being Hermione Granger she refused and donated it to St. Mungo's.

It wasn't long until a group of middle aged witches and wizards showed up in the doorway all holding gold briefcases. Beneath their robes he spotted the silver M.E.I Unit badges, the Magical Expert Investigation Unit able to scout a crime scene and discover all magical uses in that a Auror may not see.

"In here," said Harry calling in the crew. They entered and lined up in front of Harry.

An older man with light brown hair that was starting to grey stepped forward extending his hand. "Investigator Fisher sir, I'm the head of this unit. I'm advised that you need our talent."

"Yes, I'm sure you know that last night at 2:16am Hermione Granger and her son Lucas Granger were kidnapped. Aurors have not found any evidence yet, I am calling you in because I have found an unknown substance on the carpet." Harry pointed down at the carpet at the shards on glass.

Fisher knelt down placing a pair of glass over his nose, then reaching into his robe and pulling out his wand. He did the same as Harry, levitating that glass to eye level but instead of looking he waved it under his nose. He looked out at space for a second and then stood to face Harry.

"I'll have it tested, anything else Mr. Potter?"

"Do the whole apartment, bag anything you believe to be as evidence then report to me. No one else," said Harry stepping pass Fisher and toward the door.

"But sir that's against regulation," pointed out Fisher.

Harry turned looking the man in the eye. "This is personal Fisher, between me and who ever has done this. If you don't think you're up for this job I'll find some else."

"We can do it sir, we just don't want to lose our jobs."

Harry cracked a devilish smile. "Believe me Fisher if anyone's going to lose their job it will be me."

Harry left the apartment then, climbing into his car and driving away. Removing one hand from the wheel he pulled out the Snitch and rolled it in his hands. _I swear on my life I will find them and kill who ever took them. And so help me Merlin if they are hurt I will not hesitate to kill with my bare hands._

Down at the Ministry on the fifth level which was the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Ron Weasley was having an interesting meeting with the Law director.

"Where is she?" Ron was saying holding the older man against the oak doors of his office.

"Sir, I'm sorry but I don't know where she is. She showed up yesterday like every other work day. Then she left at three to pick up her son, and from then on she works at home. That's all I know" the old man said looking into blue eyes full of fury.

Ron, rage filling his body quickly lifted the man off the wall and threw him on the desk. "Look old man, I'm not playing around. I want as much information on Hermione Granger as you know and I want it now!"

He let the old guy go and taking a step back allowing him to get up. The Law Director picked himself up off the desk and went over to a filing cabinet. He's hands worked fast in the 'G' drawer running over the many files, finally he pulled out a file and with a shaky hand he handed it to the red head.

Ron snatched it away and flipped it opening finding a picture of Hermione, he shut the file and slid it into his robes then point to the man. "This stays between you and me, if you tell the Aurors I'll be back and it won't be pleasant."

With that Ron threw open the door and slammed it shut leaving the Department his robes billowing behind him as workers stared after him. He walked down the halls toward the Floo Network hall, he was to meet Harry at his home as soon as he had. So pulling out his bag of Floo Powder he took a handful and threw it in calling out 'Potter Residence.'

In a swirl of green flames he was zipping past many other fireplaces catching only glimpses of homes before his trip was over. He landed with a light thud in his sister's living room, dusting off the ash he looked around for any sign of his sister and brother-in-law.

"Harry is that you?" Ginny came around the corner drying her hands on a cloth, she stopped dead when she saw Ron there. "Oh. Hi Ron, um can I help you."

"Yeah, where's Harry?"

Looking up at the clock on the mantelpiece Ginny answered. "He should be here shortly, said he wanted to spend lunch with me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you stayed."

Ron nodded and followed his sister into the kitchen, sitting down at the small wooden table Ron fiddled his thumbs. Ginny came and sat across from him placing a plate with a sandwich on it as well as a glass of pumpkin juice. He thanked her and started to eat, Ginny watched recognizing his eating habit.

A car pulled up outside causing Ginny to smile at the sound of the familiar squeal of the breaks. Standing up she went to the front door to meet her husband, pushing the screen door open she watched as Harry got out of his car and stretched. He caught sight of the red head in the door way smiling out at him and he had to smile back. Everyday he knew marrying Ginny Weasley had been the best thing he could possibly of done in life.

Ginny stepped out of the house and walked over to Harry who took one step and engulfed her in his long arms wrapping her up. She let her arms wrap around his neck softly nuzzling into his neck as he breathed in deeply letting a hand wrap itself in her red locks.

She pulled back and placed a delicate kiss on his lips smiling the whole time, Harry moaned softly before pulling away and looking into his wife's eyes. "Who was your day?"

She smiled. "The usual."

Harry wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her back to the house. "My day was, slow."

"Nothing yet huh?"

"Not really there was broken glass on the carpet but that's it. There's a team there now hopefully figuring out what happened," said Harry opening the door to his home and following Ginny into the hall.

She helped him remove his coat as he slipped out f shoes, once Ginny had his coat on the hook they walked into the kitchen. "So what's for lun…"

Harry stopped short at the sight of his best friend sitting at his table eating a sandwich. Any other time he would have been thrilled to see him but not at his table in his home eating, hopefully not, his sandwich. He wasn't sure what made him lose his joy of being home for lunch, the fact his friend had intruded on his personal time or the husband personality that was yelling at him saying no other male should be in his domain no matter if it was friend.

"What are you doing here?"

Ron looked up rubbing his mouth clean of crumbs. "You told me to come by once I had the file."

Harry flicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth, the day Ron wants to listen is the day he decides to spend quality time with his wife. "I guess I did."

Ginny watched as Harry leaned against the side of the fridge instead of going to sit with his brother-in-law. She let it go for the moment making it a mental note to ask later on what his problem was. Cutting the sandwich in half she handed it to Harry with a peck on the cheek.

"Well excuse me but I have laundry to do," said Ginny leaving the room.

Harry watched as she exited the back door into the porch where the laundry was kept, he watched as she took a basket of sheets and started to hang them on the line out back. He waited a moment then placed his sandwich on the counter and turned to Ron.

"Are you crazy!"

"What I do?"

"Lunch is when I spend time with Ginny and I walk in to see you at my table eating," said Harry folding his arms over his chest.

"I didn't think it was a crime to come to my sisters home and surprise my brother-in-law," he said sipping his juice.

Harry's eyes narrowed, he hadn't yet gotten use to Ron being his brother-in-law yet. The man hadn't even been around for years and he wanted Harry to expect him in right away. He found it hard.

"I guess you're right," he mumbled.

Ron had a satisfied look on his face that raised Harry's curiosity. "Where's the file?"

Leaning back Ron pulled out the folder and held it out for Harry who stepped forward and took it. He flipped through it quickly then put it down on the counter next to his lunch. He looked at Ron who was now lounging in his seat a hand on his stomach.

"Time to go," said Harry standing up straight.

Ron darted his eyes at him frowning. "What?"

"You heard me."

"I just got here, don't you want to spend time."

"Yeah with my wife, look mate. I get a few days where I can come home for lunch which is the best time to be with her. And today just happens to be that time, and you are ruining it," Harry said looking out the window for a second then back at Ron. "Sorry."

Ron ran his tongue over his teeth and shrugged. "Fine."

He stood walked up to Harry and smirked. "Your welcome on getting that file."

Harry kept his eyes forward as Ron brushed past him into the living room, he heard him call out the Burrow and with a light swoosh he was gone. Sighing Harry pushed Ron, and work from his mind. This was his one hour and a half break he wasn't going to let it be ruined today.

Putting a charming smile on his face he walked outside and snuck up behind Ginny wrapping his arms around her waist. She relaxed against his chest and let him place gentle butterfly kisses on her neck. It wasn't long before they found their way indoors again finding their way to their bedroom where they spent Harry's whole hour and a half.


	15. Chapter 15

"Clothes,"

"I heard you the first time,"

"Well what do you plan on doing about it,"

"Me?"

"Yes you, I can't possibly wear your things all the time and besides Lucas only has his pajamas."

Hermione and Draco were both in the kitchen doing the dishes about a few weeks after the meeting with the Elders. She washed and passed to Draco who would dry and place them on the rack. They were half way through when Hermione brought up the conversation on needing clothes. Draco was seeming to be acting as if clothing wasn't needed in the house since Hermione nor Lucas went anywhere, but Hermione pointed out that wearing his sweat pants and overly large t-shirts had to stop.

"It's not like we can go to your home and pack, the apartment is under investigation as we speak now," said Draco drying a plate.

"Then we won't. We'll go to a muggle bank, I have an account for this sort of thing, we'll take my money and go get clothes and since you have me on a leash you can come along."

Draco was silent thinking about her plan, it was pretty good he had to say. She suggested stay in the muggle world, safer of course. Allowing him to go along, even safer. The only thing he wasn't sure about was….

"What if they have the muggle world under surveillance as well I mean you are Muggle-Born."

"Yes but I've disappeared without a trace wouldn't it seem like magic?" Hermione pointed out.

"True, but it would still be a bit dangerous."

"Okay how about you and me just go, and we leave Lucas with Blaise. Since he was tested by the Elders he's safe to trust. And you need me to go cause I know what Lucas and I need."

They finished the dishes and Hermione was drying her hands now leaning against the counter looking at Draco trying to read his expression but in her three days of being around him she found it very hard to read his expression unless he wanted them to be read. So instead she studied his face.

To explain him in one word it would have to be: older. His hair was no longer in its slicked back manner but was loose and fell into his eyes which were light blue like crystal. Though he was only around the age of twenty-three, his face seemed older. He held light bags under his eyes, and at times when Hermione would catch him sitting alone in the kitchen his face looked tired holding one emotion: loneliness.

"Fine, we'll do it," he said looking at her.

She smiled. "Really?"

He sighed and nodded. Her smile grew even wider as she threw herself at Draco wrapping her arms around Draco's neck and hugging him. He gave a chuckle and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's not a big deal Hermione."

"Yes it is, it means you trust me that I won't run off," said Hermione letting go of Draco as her cheeks turned pink noticing what she had done.

"But we have do it fast just to be careful, because if we get ambushed who knows by how many I don't think we would stand a chance. How much money do you have?"

"Enough for a good wardrobe for the both of us."

He nodded. "I'm gonna go find Blaise and tell him what we're gonna do, so go get ready. We'll do it now."

Hermione left Draco on the main floor to go get ready, she was excited to finally get out. She had been cooped up it the elegant house for three long days, and was sure she was starting to go crazy. With no paper work to do, going to pick Lucas up at school or any of her normal day routines she was bored. At times she would lounge in the glass library flipping through books, so did Lucas who spent most of his time up there if he wasn't following one of the men around.

Climbing the stairs she smiled, Lucas wasn't use to waking up to men around all the time and she had to say it was nice. She was able to sleep in and not worry that her son would terrorize the house she knew he was fed and occupied by male entertainment at that. She noticed how he was around them as well, he would spend some time with Blaise helping him count out his morning work outs or watching as the dark skinned man fiddled around with potions and such. He was always broadening his little mind.

But what really stunned her was that Lucas spent more time with Draco then herself during the three days. He would be in the kitchen watching him make breakfast, or following him around as he cleaned up his already cleaned home. On evenings Hermione spotted them in the living room watching T.V it was always what Lucas chose and Draco didn't seem to care. The previous evening she had found Lucas fast asleep on Draco's knee while the blond stared at the screen as a hand brushed lightly through the boys brown curls. It was heart warming and even made her forget the old Draco completely.

She entered her room and went over to a pile of cloths Draco had given her, they were his old cloths from way back which meant they were smaller and almost fitted Hermione. She removed a pair of black dress pants and white button up shirt. Draco had apologized when giving her the cloths saying if not for the anti-magic barrier he would of transfigured them into proper fitted clothing for her. She had smiled reassuringly saying a sewing kit was the magic she needed. She had left most of the T-shirts as they were not having a problem with them, she had trimmed some of the pants so she wasn't always stepping on them. The dress shirt she had pulled out was on of her best, she had trimmed it down and fitted the sides so it was more of a blouse.

Slipping out of her sweat pants and 'T' she got dressed. She put her hair up in a ponytail and slipped into a pair of shoes Draco had found. They were plain black sneakers that seemed to actually go well with her outfit. Stepping out of her room satisfied she went downstairs and waited for Draco. As she waited Lucas came down the stairs a book in his hand, he stopped and stood in front of his mother a grin on his tiny face.

"You look pretty mommy," he said looking up at her.

She smiled back and ruffled his hair. "Thank you Lucas."

"Where are you going?" He asked noticing that she had shoes on.

"Draco and I are going to go to the store for things we'll need, so you'll be staying here with Blaise."

Lucas nodded. "Okay, I found another book anyway. You won't be long will you?"

"Not at all, we'll be back before dinner,"

Turning to look at the top of the stairs they watched as Draco came down the stairs wearing black slacks and a plain black polo T-shirt, he also had two leather jackets hanging over his shoulder. As Hermione studied him she noticed something new about his appearance it took until he was at the bottom of the stairs that she noticed…

"You shaved,"

Draco grinned running a hand around his chin feeling the smooth skin, he actually very fond of his little chin growth. "Yeah. I thought it was necessary."

"Necessary? For what reason?" Hermione questioned.

"I'll tell you on the way," he said looking down at Lucas. "All right you, you're in charge."

Lucas frowned looking up at the blond. "But I thought Blaise was."

"I wouldn't trust him with a pet rock, this house is yours while I take your mom out. So keep an eye on Blaise I don't want a mess when I get back," said Draco winking.

Lucas nodded with a smile he hugged them both quickly around the middle and darted off into the living room. When the boy was gone Draco nodded toward the front doors, they left locking the door behind them. As they walked down the dirt road Draco passed a leather jacket to Hermione who took it gratefully. It was the middle of January and still cold outside, there was still snow as well and today seemed to be threatening to snow once more.

"So why'd you shave?" Hermione asked zipping her jacket up and stuffing her hands in the pockets.

"It's for a disguise, I was thinking that the Ministry might not have given up on looking for me. And I know for sure they are still looking for you and Lucas with Potter as an Auror he won't give up. So I thought of a plan," he paused to dig into his pockets removing two pairs of sunglasses, he handed one to Hermione. "I know they're not much buts it's the best I can do. The plan is that we are newlyweds and I'm spoiling you with a shopping spree."

Hermione looked at him to see if he was joking but when he didn't crack a smile, she knew he was all business about this. "You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Nope," was all he said before placing his sunglasses on his face and smiling.

Hermione sighed and put hers on as well. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to catch a bus in the village near by, it will drops us off downtown London where we'll find where you need to go."

They walked in silence down the drive way, turning right when they reached the end. The air was crisp and nipped at their ears and noses, as snow started to fall slowly from the light grey clouds. Hermione was surprised that the leather jacket could keep out the chilled air and she found herself pretty warm considering the wind nipping at her nose.

It wasn't long until they walked into the little village, it started with farm houses off in the distances then built up to small two floor cottages. A thin layer of snow covered the lane as they walked into the village now spotting the villagers themselves. Men and women smiled on seeing their arrival and waved in welcome as they carried on. Draco smiled in return and even waved to an elderly women sweeping the snow off her pathway.

As they moved toward a brick building with a run down bus sign a pack of children ran by wearing full winter gear, laughing and looking up at the fat snow flakes that fell from the sky. An older boy walked behind them, a sleigh at his side carrying two toddles being pulled by a thrilled dog in a harness. The boy smiled at Draco and tilted his head in Hermione's direction, Draco smiled back and watched the kids run off down a street their laughter still heard.

Hermione took this time to look at his face, he wore a smile. Something she was growing accustom to these day. His head was turned toward the disappearing kids but she could see his delight. She had to think if not for the glasses she could bet that his crystal blue eyes were twinkling like the crystals they resembled.

"You like children huh?"

Draco pulled away from the kids slowly looking down at Hermione his smile slowly disappearing. "Yes."

She nodded. "Have you ever thought of having children?"

He was silent, running his answer over in his head. "Yes."

Hermione nodded, she took a moment to picture miniature fair-haired Draco's running around his house. She had to say it was a pretty picture, his ways with Lucas had proven he would make a incredible father some day.

They entered the bus station and Draco purchased two tickets, they then took their seats. It wasn't long until the bus pulled in, and Draco quickly fell into his acting roll of new husband. He wrapped a protective arm around Hermione's waist and proceeded onto the bus. Draco's hidden eyes scanned over the faces in the capsule and once satisfied he offered Hermione the window seat, then sat comfortably beside her.

The ride was peaceful, the country side rolling by in a thin white blanket of newly fallen snow. Hermione had always loved the country, her parents to this day still owned their country house. It was a place she would only see in the summer and on Christmas break a few times. She had always wondered what it would be like to live there her whole life though, to wake up to the morning sun and the hills, going for long walks, the fresh air in her lungs and through her hair. It was something she wanted for Lucas.

The country side quickly turned into small subdivision then into the tall buildings of the center of London. The bus pulled into a station and everyone hopped out, Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione again and she even leaned into him comfortably. She directed him to the bank so she could withdrew her savings. Then headed off to a muggle department store.

Draco had insisted in staying clear of any magical areas for safety measure because of even one Witch or wizard recognized them they would be in trouble. So they headed for a small mall a good distance from any witch or wizard.

The mall held a grocery store at one end, furniture store, shoe shop, female clothing, a small toy store and the main department store holding all essentials. They headed for the department store Draco eyeing everything, it had been a long times since he had been in a public area. Hermione grabbed a cart and headed down to the clothing section, Draco right behind her.

"So have you planned out what you're getting?" Draco asked as she scouted through the boys sections.

"My savings is enough for a wardrobe for both of us," she said picking five pairs of blue jeans for Lucas. "And I'm not picky about how Lucas looks these days so it will be fast."

"But I'm guessing you're picky about yourself?"

Hermione just smiled placing five pairs of track pants into the cart.

A few pairs of t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, sweaters, underpants, socks, a pair of shoes and a few more pairs of pants they had finally moved onto women's, to Draco's excitement. Just like he thought she was picky about herself, Draco could only smile as they went through pants. After a half an hour of following her around he became bored and started to think of something he could do, he found one but wasn't sure she would like it.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?" She said holding up a turtle neck sweater.

"Would it be possible if I borrowed some money, I'll pay you back of course,"

Hermione was silent for a moment then placing the sweater in the cart she reached into her pocket and handed Draco the money without questions.

"Thanks I'll be right back, don't go anywhere," he said.

"You're welcome, and I won't move I promise."

Draco pocketed the money and headed out of the store, turning to glance at Hermione one last time putting her into his memory.

Hermione continued her shopping smiling, it felt good to be doing something outside of that house. She was tired of reading, and Draco and Blaise always insisted in cooking, leaving her nothing to do. Lucas seemed distracted everyday, with then men around always finding something to do with either one. So there was nothing to do without work and Lucas busy.

A few minutes passed and Hermione moved onto to pants, looking over some black jeans she noticed a women a feet away from her and a man down at the gentlemen's area. Neither one had a cart but both were looking through the cloths, though neither one seemed the bit interested in what they were looking at. Hermione was eyeing the women closely when she looked up and met her eyes. The women looked shocked that Hermione was looking at her so she turned quickly fiddling with a blouse.

Spooked a bit by the two people Hermione picked her jeans and pushed them into the cart then rolling her cart toward the cashiers. As she neared the first one Draco walked back into the store two bags in his hands. His eyes fell on Hermione quickly and he walked towards her, his small grin washed away as soon as he saw her pale face.

"What's wrong?" He asked once he was close enough.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder, then leaned up into Draco's ear. "There's two people following me, the women in red and the man in black."

Draco looked over her shoulder at the two people noticing how they were slowly making their way toward the cashier, the one they were at. He looked down at Hermione then at the line up, there were two people in line.

"Alright, stay calm," he whispered slipping a arm around her waist. "We can't show them that we know they're following us."

Hermione nodded tightening her grip on the cart, the line moved fast and Hermione was swiftly pilling her things on the counter. The cashier a seventeen year old girl chewing gum picked up the price gun and began pricing everything in. Draco shifted around Hermione to grab the bags. Down to the last articles of clothing the two stalkers had finally reached the line up, Hermione was starting to shake and Draco noticed.

Hermione fumbled with the money so bad that Draco smiled at her and took the money handing over the money to the girl and telling her to keep the change. Grabbing the bags Draco ushered Hermione out of the store.

"What's your plan?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know," said Draco walking behind Hermione to the exit.

They were only a few feet away from the door when the sound of heavy steps were heard behind them.

"Miss. Granger stop where you are."

Hermione froze. They knew it was her, this was bad, really, really bad. Draco stopped as well but he wasn't as scared as Hermione was. He squared his shoulders then turned to face the two, obvious now, ministry aurors.

"Don't move you," said the man.

"Miss. Granger drop your bags and step forward," the women had taken a step forward now looking around Draco to try to catch Hermione's eye.

Draco dared not to speak, they would recognize him if he did, but he looked the man dead in the eye from behind his glasses and concentrated on a spell. As soon as he blinked his spell let itself loose on the man. Stumbling back the male auror fell to his knees his eyes unfocused then fell forward unmoving.

"Move," he said deeply to Hermione turning around and pushing into her so she would get the point.

They rushed out of the mall into the crowed street and started to move with the crowd. Ignoring the yells of protest Draco search the street for a cab or bus but to no avail. But he did see one opportunity.

He pushed into Hermione's side ushering her toward a silver sleek sports car, the driver was just getting out when Draco stepped in front of him. "Give me your keys."

"What!? Are you bloody mad?"

Dropping his bags Draco reached into his coat and pulled out a knife. "I will be if you don't give me your keys."

The mans eyes grew to saucers, he fumbled in his pocket then dropped the keys into Draco's hand. He opened the back seat door and threw the bags inside then pushed Hermione into the car where she crawled into the passenger seat. Draco looked into the crowd looking for the female auror, spotting her shoving through the crowd toward them. He smiled at her before jumping into the car, shoving the key and putting her into drive.


	16. Chapter 16

The women stood in the crowd eyeing the silver car as it sped off down the road, Mr. Potter wasn't going to like this information. Turning on her heels she walked back into the mall to collect her partner. A small group had gathered around the fallen body all probably wondering if they should call someone.

"Move aside you wankers," she said her voice sharp with authority.

She knelt down by her partner and checked his pulse, he was alive that was for sure. But the spell that had hit him wasn't a bidding charm like she thought. Her partner seemed to be sleeping as if he had just fall to the floor and went off to dreamland.

Removing her badge she called in for a car, as she waited she pushed everyone on their way. Then tried to wake her partner. After a few charms and one firm slap across the face nothing happened, other then the ministry car showing up.

"What happened?" Two more aurors had arrived with the car and they were now carrying the sleeping man into the car.

The women was silent only shaking her head. "It was Granger and her captor."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I use to see her every morning in the elevator. She even stopped when I called her name."

"You called out to her! Are you mental?"

"What was I suppose to do? Let her leave with that guy?"

"Well no, but you should of tried stunning the guy then taking Granger. What the hell are we going to tell Potter?"

"Nothing," she whispered climbing into the back seat with her partner.

The driver was silent, if she didn't want to say anything that was her problem but he sure as hell wasn't going to keep this from Potter. The man was already in a rage, if they kept this from him he would be in more of rage then he is now. He wasn't going to like the fact that they let Granger go but he rather tell him then not tell him. It was good news almost, Granger was alive.

"That was close," said Draco looking in his rearview mirror.

When he didn't get a reply from Hermione he looked over at her, Hermione was shaking from head to toe, her hands were in tight fist her knuckles turning white. She was looking straight ahead her sunglasses were off and her brown eyes were watering over.

"Hermione, talk to me," he reached a hand over into her lap gripping her hands.

The contact was all that she needed, the tears came in waves her shaking out of control now. "This is my fault."

"No. Don't say that," soothed Draco.

"It's true if I hadn't pushed you into taking me, we wouldn't of been through this," she sobbed.

He pulled his hand back onto the wheel and pulled off of the road into a side alley. He turned in his seat to get a clear look at Hermione, when she didn't look at him he reached over and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her back allowing her to sob into his shoulder, her hands had loosened and were now flat against his chest.

"Hermione this wasn't your fault. It was mine, I said yes to this I knew what could happen," whispered Draco..

She was silent now her sobs finally subsiding, she pulled back and looked up at Draco wiping her wet face. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind her ear. He put a gentle smile on his lips as he took his sunglasses off to look her in the eye, she looked back returning the smile.

"Don't blame yourself, we're okay that's all that matters now," said Draco.

She nodded. "You're right. Let's go home."

He smiled as he put the car into reverse and returned onto the road and heading out of London toward home. Home. That's what Hermione called it, was she starting to soften up to the whole keeping her in hiding. That's what it sounded like, it was once a prison to her but now it was home. He liked the sound of it.

The drive home was silent and fast in no time at all they had arrived in the small village, it was near five in the evening and the children they saw early had all retreated to the warmth of their homes. The sun was setting behind the thick covered trees by the time they pulled up to the drive-way. Draco parked to the left of the house under a heavily snow covered pine tree, he turned the car off and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione…."

"Draco….."

They spoke at the same time causing then to look at each other as their cheeks turned pink. Hermione noticed that Draco had finally removed his glasses and she was now staring into his crystal like eyes finding them very intoxicating, her head was already beginning to fog, her throat dry, tongue thick. Yet why did his eyes seem to be getting closer.

Draco could feel down in his stomach that what he was thinking what he was about to do was wrong, that his actions might just be from the close call they just had, from the excitement, the heat of the moment. But he wanted this so bad, from the nine months he had been watching her, from the six years of watching her raise Lucas. Draco Malfoy wanted Hermione Granger more then life itself.

He was close now, she could smell his cologne, the perfect amount, the smell of peppermint from his breath. She could see his fine eyelashes of the same faded blond hair on his head. His stray locks brushing his forehead that she found cute and could she herself pushing them back when he sleep. Her mind was lost his grey eyes as well, they truly did have her under a spell as she felt herself move closer.

_Just one more inch_ he thought, _so close I can smell her the sweet vanilla smell she seems to always have no matter what_. Draco was in a fog, drunk with the aroma of Hermione, his hand was slithering forward on its own free will. _One more inch and you'll have her_…..

"Mom what are you doing?!"

Hermione jumped so quickly that her head nicked the ceiling of the car, she held her head as she twisted in her seat to look at her six year old his hands high on his hips and a pair of oversized boots on his feet.

"Where'd you get those?"

Lucas looked down for a moment the back up. "I found them in a closet. But what are you doing so long in the car for?"

Hermione thought for a second, _what was I doing? _Rubbing her head feeling a start of a small bump growing she figured it out. _I was going to kiss Draco_. Somewhere in her gut she wanted to gap, but higher up in her chest something kicked in and pushed that gagging thought down to the bottom of her body. But she couldn't, not possible, think about the trouble it would cause. She couldn't possibly be falling for Draco, could she? She put a smile on her lips and stepped out of the car and grabbed her bags handing a few to Lucas, then turned to Draco.

"You coming?"

He didn't look at her just stared at the steering wheel. "No."

His voice was thick and heavy, giving Hermione the hint that he had wanted it to happen and that he was hurt now. But she didn't know what to do, comfort him, apologize, crawl back in and kiss him. She nodded though he couldn't see and shut the door.

He was hurt, his heart sank, his eyes were burning, his muscles shaking. He had her, right there, he would have had the one thing he ever wanted since she arrived. Her temper in the beginning only drove him mad with need, and now her calm and exception to her surrounding to him only enraged his need to have her. He was burning on the inside, screaming and yelling, the one thing he wanted that was so close was yet so far away. How was he suppose to protect and focus when he was falling for her and his mind was a fog around her.

Hermione and Lucas had carried the bags to his room where she was removing the tags off the cloths and passing them to Lucas who was placing them in a drawer. As they worked Lucas talked about his day with Blaise though Hermione wasn't really listening which wasn't like her. No matter how boring Lucas' stories were she would always listen but her mind was still outside in the car with Draco only inches from her face.

She was going to kiss him, she wanted to kiss him, but she couldn't. She knew that it would only cause problems for them, even just the smallest contact of affection would crumble all of his hard work. She knew she was only there for protection, nonetheless there was something in her that just wanted to hold him, to take his pain away and to tell him that he was a changed man.

"Mom you're not listening to me,"

Hermione looked up and found Lucas sitting in front of her his eyebrows knitted together. She smiled even in his fury he was cute, she sighed and pulled him into her lap then sat back on the pillows .

"I'm sorry baby, I'm listening now so you can start over if you want,"

Lucas took a deep breath and dived head first into his day. "Blaise can't cook, he tried to make burgers but they turned into charcoal and the kitchen was black with smoke"

Draco walked into his house feeling foolish for ever thinking he could have Hermione, it sunk in after he had repeatedly punched the dashboard of the car. He was just being stupid, there was no way Hermione could like him back, he was just lonely. _You're not lonely,_ said a voice in his head. _You're just confused. _

He walked into the kitchen and fell heavily into a seat, placing his head in his hands. "This is so stupid."

"What's stupid,"

Looking over Draco spotted Blaise by the counter a apple in his hand, wearing a white T and a pair of blue jeans. Draco slatted his eyes then glared at his friend. "Those are my cloths."

"Yeah well mine were getting smelly and I didn't think you would care," said Blaise walking over and taking the seat across from Draco. "So what's stupid."

"Nothing," mumbled Draco looking out the window.

"Mmhmm right, Draco I've known you way to long to know that nothings wrong. You walked in here like you lost a quidditch game."

Draco looked at his old friend it was true he did know him to well. "It's….Hermione."

Blaise smiled. "Of course she's got you heart struck."

"I don't know what to do, since she's been here I just can't think straight I mean I almost kissed her just now and…"

"Whoa, you almost," Blaise leaned forward frowning. "What do you mean almost?"

"Lucas came,"

"Figures, that boy loves her way to much to let any man walk up on her and take her away from him," said Blaise leaning back. "I should know."

"It's stupid anyway. I can't fall in love with her anyway, she's just a task, and I'm just a man trying to protect her," he sighed and placed his head back in his hands.

"Look don't think like that, it's good for you to feel something for someone, I mean all through school you had to choose between the Slytherin girls and believe me you were miserable with any of them," chuckled Blaise remembering Draco being tailed by the girls and his sulking face.

"But this isn't school, and I don't know what to do,"

"Take her out on a date,"

Draco looked up raising an eyebrow as well. "What?"

"A date, you know a nice candle lit dinner, walk through a park, talking. Just the two of you."

Draco was silent, a date. He hadn't been on a date in a few years, and being alone with Hermione would be a little nerve wrecking he doesn't know how to act around her alone anyway and being civil. What would a date be like with Hermione Granger? There was only one way to find out.

"You have to help me Blaise," said Draco.

Blaise only nodded and smiled leaning back and finishing his apple. "You need a hair cut first, and keep shaving the no beard suits you."

Draco chuckled as he stood up and left Blaise in the kitchen still listing the things Draco should fix. He picked up a bag by the door that he noticed was left behind, picking it up he looked inside and found that it was the object he had bought early that day. Smiling he climbed the stairs toward Lucas' room.

The door was open and the little boy's voice could be heard from the hallway, glancing around the corner Draco could see that Hermione sat with her back against the head board of Lucas' bed as the boy sat in her lap talking. Draco smiled, he enjoyed watching the sentimental moments between mother and child. These moments always reminded him of his own mother and the times he would sit with her.

He stepped into the room and Lucas immediately looked up with a smile on his face, he scrabbled out of his mothers lap and crawled to the end off the bed then stood so he could look Draco in his eyes.

"I watched the house for you just like you said, and Blaise almost burned down the house but I took care of it," said Lucas his eye vivid with thrill.

Draco smiled. "That's great and I got you something."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a medium size scruffy brown teddy bear. There was nothing special about it, no scarf or sweater no sunglasses or shoes just a plain brown teddy bear. There were many different bears when Draco looked neither seemed to jump out at him that said Lucas would like. But this one did, it was sitting alone on a chair at the back of the store that was calling to him so he bought it.

Lucas was silent for a second and Hermione was beginning to think he didn't like the thoughtful gift that Draco had gotten him. When she was about to say something Lucas pounced off the end of the bed and leaped into Draco wrapping his little arms around the mans neck. Draco stumbled back a few steps then wrapped his big arms around the little boy.

"Thank you Draco," said Lucas' muffled voice.

"You're welcome Lucas," said Draco looking over his shoulder at Hermione and finding that she was smiling.

Hermione got off the bed and walked toward the door. "Come on you two let's go get dinner ready."

As she walked down the hall Hermione thought to herself that maybe falling in love, if that's what it was, then maybe she should just let it happen. She glanced behind her and smiled even more, Draco was good with Lucas very good. Her mind was made up she was going to let her protective shield down just this once to see what could happen if she let her heart get what it wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

There was a loud knock on the Potter's door at one in the morning and Harry was just stumbling down his dark steps shoving his head through the collar of his shirt. _Why can't I ever get a peaceful night these days, _he thought as he unlocked the wooden door and pulled it open revealing his very late, unwelcome visitor.

A young man stood on Harry's porch hunched over in the crisp night wind his light brown hair blowing into his hazel eyes. He looked up at the sound of the door opening and Harry could see that the man was truly sicken for coming by so late.

Harry sighed and pushed the screen door open for the man to step in. "What is the matter Cooper?"

"I'm terribly sorry for coming by like this sir and I wouldn't if it wasn't important and believe me I would never want to wake you or the misses at such a ungodly hour and…"

"Cooper it's okay, come have a seat and tell me what is going on," said Harry moving into the living room where he flicked his wand at the fireplace and igniting it.

Cooper sat uncomfortably at the edge of the couch watching as Harry sat his long body down into his armchair and rubbed his eyes. Of all the people to take on the Granger case why did it have to be Potter, yes they were good friends but the man had such a temper and Cooper wasn't so fond of it.

"I am so sorry for coming by like this Harry, believe me I would never do this in my life but…"

"Please Jonathan, it isn't that bad now just tell me what is it you have to tell me," said Harry calmly that only made Jonathan more uncomfortable.

"Earlier on today two Aurors were patrolling a muggle shopping centre in search of Granger, at three forty-five a young women was spotted fitting Granger's description," Cooper paused here to see Harry's reaction. Harry was looking Cooper died in the eye now wide awake and alert. Cooper gulped before jumping back in. "One of the Aurors called out to the women and upon doing so confirmed that she was indeed Granger, she wasn't alone though. A man was with her as well, he used some sort of sleeping charm on our male auror and escaped with Granger."

The messenger was now looking into his hands waiting for Harry's wrath to unleash itself upon him. But it never came, Jonathan was beginning to think he was already dead when he heard the ruffling of Harry's feet move along the rug.

"Is that all?"

Cooper looked up and found Harry twisting his wand in his fingers. "Y-yes."

Harry sighed and looked over to the man. "Thank you Jonathan for coming by and telling me this. But I would like the name of the Aurors that were at the shopping centre."

Cooper swallowed, his throat was dry now. "Sir I can't…."

"I promise not to say your name to either of them and if either try to harm you I will see to it they are suspended," said Harry.

Cooper nodded and looked at his feet. "Auror Cullingwell sir, Rebecca Cullingwell. Auror William Talon is at St. Mungo's they still can't seem to wake him."

"Rebecca," sighed Harry. "Cooper do you know if she is still at the Ministry."

"I believe so."

"Perfect, come I'll drive you home on my way," Harry turned from the fireplace and stalked over to the coat rack and slipped his leather jacket on. Cooper right behind him.

"What about the misses?"

Harry gave a crooked smile. "I'm hoping to be back before she wakes but if I'm not some heads will roll, preferably mine."

They left the house quietly, Harry locking the door behind him. They climbed into the car and drove off into the night. The streets were barely empty other then the last few late workers heading home. Cooper lived in a small apartment about five blocks from the ministry so Harry dropped him off in front of the door.

"Sir," said Cooper leaning into the car, Harry looked up at him. "I'm truly sorry for this predicament that has come upon you. Miss. Granger is a wonderful person and it is a shame that this is happening to her."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Cooper, I'll see you in the morn…actually in a few hours, get some sleep."

Cooper nodded and shut the door watching as Harry drove off down the street, Cooper looked up to the sky the cold air biting at his nose. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of the cold air. "Merlin be with him he needs all the help he can get."

Harry parked his car behind the usual abandon building across from the telephone booth, which was actually the public entrance to the Ministry of Magic. He locked the doors before walking back onto the side walk and across the street to the phone booth. With no one around he quickly pushed the right buttons and was soon going down into the Ministry.

The doors opened to the lobby and Harry, ignoring the inspection counter walked down the hallway, past the golden statue and into an empty elevator that would take him to the right floor. The doors opened and he was once again going down a hallway, turning a corner he found himself on familiar territory.

Walking down the many office doors past the A's and B's Harry's heart was starting to pump blood franticly into his ears. His head was hammering now, the lighting was dim and Harry was unseen from the late workers. He came upon the C's in a short time and was making his was faster through them. The last office of the C's was Cullingwell's and Talon's shared office, the door was open and Harry peeked in to find Rebecca at her desk head resting on her arm. Her strawberry blond hair was in a mess from running her hands threw it so many times and her even breathing showed signs of tiring.

Harry stepped in quietly and shut the door behind him, he wasn't sure what he was doing, considering that he could loose his job for maybe causing harm to another Auror. He straightened his shoulders and cleared his mind, this was for Hermione though the girl that had been there for him so many times, it was now his time to make their times of being for each other even.

"Rebecca I would like a word," he said sternly and loud enough for her to hear.

The women sat up straight rubbing her eyes clear of sleep, then stuffing her papers into a pile. "Yes, of course I was just…"

Her eyes finally caught sit of Harry almost loosing her balance in her seat she immediately fixed her hair as much as she could and stood up. "Potter, I..I thought you went home."

"I was at home, but some information has come to my awakening and has sent me here," said Harry moving around the desk to stand in front of Rebecca.

"I…a….I'm not sure what you mean," she stuttered, how could he possibly know, know one knows.

"I'm sure you do Rebecca, it's of what happen early today around three forty-five,"

She was sweating now, a cold sweat trickling down her neck, there was no use in trying to play dumb if he already knew. "Sir I can explain."

"Explain, so you do know what I'm talking about?" Harry raised an eyebrow stepping closer to the shaking women.

Rebecca gulped, but nodded her head. "You know I was going to say something.."

"No you weren't, you were afraid weren't you, that if you told me that you let Hermione get away I would be upset."

She nodded again. "Sir it was a mistake and I take full responsibility."

"Good, now tell me who it was that was with her," he was towering over her now his green eyes flaring with desire to know Hermione's abductor.

"I don't know," whispered Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I'm a very impatient person at this moment and I don't want to play this game so please at least explain what he looked like," his blood was boiling, he didn't want to be hurtful or rough with the women but her fear of his temper was making him very upset.

"I…He was wearing a black leather jacket and sunglass, he was in all black, there wasn't much to see," she stumbled around for the right words but none were what Harry wanted to hear.

With speed from his Seeker years he grabbed Rebecca's wrist and twisted up toward her face. She whimpered and sank a bit against the wall at her back, she closed her eyes from Harry's as he leaned forward and spoke roughly.

"Fine, what was the color of his hair then, his height tell me something you do know."

She winced in pain as tendons in her wrist twisted in complaint. "Blond, white almost."

Harry dropped her wrist and stepped back. "Next time you tell me right away what you know and we'll never have to meet like this again."

He turned on his heels and left Rebecca in her office sobbing quietly not of the pain in her wrist but of her foolishness. Harry left the ministry still unnoticed from anyone. He stepped back into the phone booth and returned to the main streets, he crossed to his car and left for home in a streak of silver.

About a mile from home he started to think of all the blond men he could possibly think of but in the midst of his fury he found he troubling to think. He pulled up to the house, no lights were on which was a good sign. He walked into his home and locked the door, removing his shoes, and jacket he went back up to his room. He slipped out of his shirt then climbed in next to his slumbering wife wrapping a protective arm around her slim waist. Ginny sighed and rolled over snuggling closer into Harry's chest. He breathed her lovely scent and was soon forgetting is trip and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning Harry's head felt heavy with sleep, his late night awakening didn't do him any good. Rolling onto his back he looked out his window finding the sky the light grayish blue of early morning. Rubbing his eyes he sighed tiredly, he was just arguing with himself if he should get up and get ready or to try to sleep in when a tired arm wrapped around his waist.

"Why are you awake?"

Harry turned his head and looked at Ginny, her eyes were still shut but a smile was on her tender lips. "I don't know."

"Well go back to sleep," mumbled Ginny.

Harry chuckled. "Wish I could."

"Any chance you can stay home today?"

Harry leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Sorry love, but I wouldn't have an excuse."

"Yes you would,"

"And what would that be?"

"Your loving wife."

Harry laughed. " You want me to stay home that bad?"

Ginny adjusted herself onto Harry's chest slipping her legs between his, playing with his toes as she lazily kissed his neck and jaw bone. "Harry you've been working yourself to death, and we haven't spent a lot of time together. So yes I want you to stay home."

He wrapped his strong arms around Ginny's waist hugging her close as he kissed her forehead again. As he thought of the pros and cons of staying home, Rebecca's words. _Blond, white almost. _That's when it hit him, the most knowable platinum haired people he knew he had grown up with, almost. How could he be so daft as to forget that smirking, slithering snake of a boy.

"Malfoy," he hissed as his grip tightened on Ginny.

Ginny looked up into Harry's unfocused eyes and frowned. "What's wrong?"

He sat up gently and Ginny to sit behind him moving her hands on his back. "Jonathan Cooper came by last night to tell me that Rebecca Cullingwell saw Hermione yesterday at a shopping centre with a man."

"Did they get him? Is Hermione safe?"

Harry shook his head. "The man used some kind of sleeping charm on Rebecca's partner, I went to the office to find Rebecca and she told me that the man had blond hair almost white."

Ginny looked over his shoulder into his face and found he was serious on what he was thinking and she could tell what he was thinking. "Harry he's been missing since sixth year after what happened, because of what he didn't do I'm sure his father or Voldemort killed him. It's not possible."

It wasn't a shock to hear her say Voldemort's name since the night of his death people don't fear him as much as they did. "Ginny I understand what you're saying but it couldn't of been Lucius the man is in hiding just like Voldemort having the Death Eaters do his work."

"Yes but Draco couldn't possibly be alive and even if he is he wouldn't be shopping with Hermione he hates her," said Ginny now getting off the bed and slipping into her house robe.

"I'm not saying you're wrong Ginny but it's all I have, for all we know Draco could be working for his father undercover hidden away in some dark forest," said Harry standing up.

Ginny looked at shaking her head. "You're going to work aren't you?"

"I have to Ginny, I might have something," he said getting up and grabbing his towel before he left the room Ginny took his wrist, he turned to her looking into her hurt eyes.

"Harry I love you and I want you to know that no matter how much you work I'll be here and I want you to come back home safe," she said slipping her arms under his and up around his shoulders.

Harry reached down and raised her chin up and leaned down to gently kiss her. "I love you too Ginny and I wish I didn't have to go in but this could save Hermione and Lucas."

She nodded and he smiled before heading off to the shower, today was going to be good. Of course being home with his wife would be better but he was getting closer to finding Hermione which was good. What he needed though was to do a full on Malfoy Family research, he had to do this right or there might not be another chance. He was ready for the day and he wasn't going to let anyone get past him.


	18. Chapter 18

He stood in the waiting area, waiting for him or someone else to come by. It was early and no one was in the office yet other then the Head Auror who he had seen a few times come in and out of his office and a few other early Aurors. As he stood leaning against the wall he wondered if he hadn't of gone off with Charlie would he of been an Auror like his best mate was or would of still chosen his path. He snorted at the thought of being in an office day in and day out and he was happy with the path he chose as a career.

"Excuse me," Ron looked down to a older women at his elbow. "May I help you."

Ron leaned forward looking the women up and down, she was a secretary, easy to get what he wanted. "I have a meeting with Mr. Potter concerning some family business."

"Mr. Potter isn't in at the moment but he is due in any moment I'm sure he won't mind you waiting in his office. Follow me," she said turning and heading past the many closed doors.

The walk was short to Harry's office where he found himself standing in front of a wood door with a gold plate embedded with his name in it. "I'm guessing Potter isn't that bad of an Auror to have his name in gold."

The secretary chuckled as she opened the door. "Mr. Potter is doing a very marvelous job in this department and the Head Auror wants to honor him with being his Third Auror along side with his Second Auror. It will be wonderful."

Ron smiled. "Of course it will be."

"Well have seat and I'll tell Mr. Potter that you're here when he arrives."

"Thank you," said Ron still smiling when she closed the door with a click.

He listened closely to her fading heels clicking away then let out a heavy breath. "Old bat."

Ron slipped out of his cloak and flung it onto the cot rack by the door. He observed the room finding it very odd, under his feet he stood on dark hardwood flooring, the walls a pale scarlet the same from Hogwarts, there were thick beige ceiling to floor curtains covering Harry's large window which was spelled to be looking upon the grounds of Hogwarts. There was a thick black rug under his smooth oak wood desk that was directly in front of Ron, he could also see a fireplace behind the desk.

"Well, nice to see he likes to be pampered, he probably enjoys the fame," mumbled Ron as he moved around the desk and pulled out the leather armchair and sat in it.

He looked over the clean surface and scouted over the picture frames, he saw his sister standing in front of a large tree wearing a pale blue sundress smiling out to him, there was a large picture of the wedding day, there was one of him and Lucas swimming, one of the whole Weasley household, minus himself, one of the himself Harry and Hermione on Graduation night and the last one was of Hermione with a two year old Lucas in her lap. Lucas was waving and smiling and Hermione was smiling as well laughing her eyes twinkling.

The sound of coming feet made him ridged, he was just about to stand when the door opened and the secretary stepped in. "Nice to see you've made yourself comfortable."

She stepped up to the desk and placed a file in front of Ron. "Mr. Potter will be in soon, he just called in for me to drop this off. I promise you won't look at this now."

Ron smiled and put a hand to his heart. "You have my word."

"Good lad," she smiled as she turned and left the room once again.

He waited for the door to click before picking up the file and looking at the label which read: Malfoys. This made Ron raise an eyebrow as he flipped open the file. "Now what could you possibly be doing with the Malfoy file Mr. Potter."

The first document was of a copy of the family tree, Ron had no interest so kept on moving. The next few were documents of Lucius and Narcissa, up until this present day Lucius is claimed to be in hiding as well as in legates to the Dark Arts, Narcissa is recently living alone in a small cottage out side of London in a wizarding community.

He put those pages aside moving to Draco's documents, he put the birth certificate aside then moved to his school documents which stopped during his sixth year. As he looked over the page he found it had been written by McGonagall.

_Draco Malfoy has been absent from Hogwarts School of _

_Witchcraft and Wizardry during his seventh and final year_

_He has been unable to graduate in which he has not received _

_his license as a full grown wizard, his parents were notified and_

_they both have not been aware of his absent and claim to not _

_have seen him since. _

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall _

Ron frowned, he knew that the boy hadn't been at school but his guess was that his father was to ashamed to let him go in public after what happened that night. He moved that page aside and read the other which was written by the Head Auror.

_Draco Malfoy age sixteen son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy _

_was reported missing on November third during his seventh_

_year. Aurors are on the search of young Malfoy believing he _

_is a run away after he failed to kill Dumbledore on the Dark _

_Lords orders. A search through Malfoy manor as proven that_

_the boy has been there in the last month, traces of his blood _

_were found in one of the rooms. Aurors are now searching _

_every magical community around London. Notices have gone _

_out to magic and muggle communities to be on the look out_

_if Draco is found he will be charged on attempt of using the _

_killing curse._

_ Head Auror Miller _

Missing, Draco was considered missing that he didn't know. Blood was found, which could also mean that Lucius killed him, disposed of the body and just claimed that his son was missing but Ron knew better then to believe something like that. The last written document was by the Head Auror again.

_The Draco Malfoy cased has been closed, remains of a young _

_male body were found today, it was identified as Draco Malfoys _

_the family has been notified and they will not be holding any_

_ceremony. They also do not wish it to be publicized by all _

_means._

_Head Auror Miller_

Draco was dead, if he was dead why did Harry want the file. It didn't make sense to Ron, that if Draco was written the Ministry files that he was dead why would he be researching a dead man. Ron could of guessed back into his last year at Hogwarts that the Slytherin God was already dead. No one disobeyed a Dark Lord and lived to tell the tale. Ron sat back in the high back leather chair and thought deeply to the reasons why Harry was looking for a dead man.

The clock behind him started to chime, turning in the chair he found that Harry's head was swinging to 'Arriving at Work.' Standing slowly Ron stretched and called his cloak over to him. He walked calmly to the door, pulling it opened he left the office and headed to exit. Upon reaching the doorway the old secretary stepped in front of him.

"Mr. Potter should be here any minute, I'm sure of it."

"I'll have apologized but some other issues have come upon me, I'll write him a message asking for another meeting," said Ron side stepping the women and leaving the Department.

Two minutes later Harry walked into the department, his spirits were up and he was ready for the day. He said good morning to a few of his fellow workers and even smiled to a few. When he neared his office he found that Mrs. Gallaham was standing near his office door, he walked up to her wearing a smile and said good morning.

"Morning to you too sir," she said. "The file you asked for is on your desk."

"Thank you," said Harry moving to open his door.

"Oh," said Mrs. Gallaham. "There was a gentleman here as well I guess he had an appointment but he had to leave early."

Harry frowned, he didn't have an appointment with anyone, he didn't ponder on it long enough he had other things to worry about. He stepped into his office and immediately his curtains pulled back revealing a snow covered Hogwarts. He smiled that scenery was always something to smile at. Placing his jacket on the coat rack he moved to his desk and took a seat where he took a moment to over look his pictures. After getting everyone's face stuck in his head he looked down at the file, only to frown.

The file sat open on his desk pages flipped over showing that they had already been read, this made Harry interested in who was here and had to leave without saying hello. He was wondering if this was something he should worry about dramatically or if he should prolong it until he was done, the file seemed to have all it's documents still and even if something was missing there were copies.

He shrugged it off flipping to the near last pages of the file, the last few documents were of property that the Malfoys owed. The list went on, there was property owed all over great Britain even an old cabin on a deserted island. A cottage registered to Narcissa which Harry knew is where she was living today. There was a beach house that hadn't been in used in five years. He took note on all the possible houses that Draco could be hiding at, his first place to search would be the island then the beach house and possibly Narcissa's place but that would be a long shot.

Closing the file he got to his feet and headed to the door, upon opening it he was awarded with yelling. Harry was staring out upon aurors trying to wrestle down a old man wearing a tattered suit, his grey hair standing on end. He had just dodged a blond man when he caught sight of Harry.

"Potter," he said and ran for the young man, Harry in his state of shock wasn't sure what to do but the let the man fall to his knees in front of him. "You'll believe me won't you Potter, your not one to push someone away."

If it hadn't of been for the lack of large teeth and long finger nails Harry would of sworn it was worm tail all over again. The man was shaking and mumbling some things to fast for Harry to understand. Looking up Harry could see that the office was stepping forward to grab the man but Harry raised a hand and shook his head. Reaching down he grabbed the man by the arms and put him on his feet.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?"

The old man started to twitch looking back and forth wringing his hands together. "My brother came to see me today."

Harry heard a few chuckles but ignored them. "Okay sir now did your brother hurt you or cause any problems."

The old man shook his head as his eye twitched. "My brother isn't suppose to come see me never."

More chuckles grew from behind the scene and Harry was beginning to think he was listening to a lunatic. "Sir you're going to have to explain exactly why your brother isn't suppose to visit you."

He frowned and leaned forward into Harry's face and whispered roughly. "Because he's suppose to be in Azkaban."

Harry's heart sank a criminal was on the loose, he looked over his head to the others noticing that they had heard and weren't laughing anymore. "What's your brother's name?"

"Xavier,"

"As in Xavier the Muggle torturer?" Harry asked frowning.

The old man nodded twitching uncontrollably now, Harry looked over the faces and spotted the Head Auror walking toward him. Harry stepped aside and came to stand in front of his boss.

"Will have him taken to St. Mungo's to see if we can get more out him," said the Head. "We'll have to take extra precautions in looking for Xavier he's a very dangerous man."

Harry nodded. "In that case I have something that needs to be done, I'll need at least three others to come along."

"Of course Potter, I'll send an owl to you if we get any information,"

Harry ducked his head and pointed to three men to come with him one of which was Cooper. They followed him without question outside, once in the elevator Cooper took the chance in asking.

"Sir where are we going,"

"I'm following what you told me last night Cooper we're going to look for Draco Malfoy,"

The three men shared a glance to one another, today was going to be a very long day indeed.

They apperated to the deserted island first wands at the ready for anything to appear without warning. They edged from the coast toward the inner island , the island was dark with thick trees, the ground was clear of and branches or snow which allowed a quiet approach upon the cabin.

The cabin was in their sighting when Harry stopped them. "Who ever is inside I want stunned and alive, if Draco is inside stun him by all means and if any sign of Hermione or the child I want them out of harms way. Understood?"

The three nodded and Harry led the way toward the cabin. No lights could be seen from outside as they hunched over wands out walking toward the slatted door. As they neared the door Harry stood at his full height raising his wand at the door. With one whispered word he blew the door off it's hinges and allowed the three men to run into the cabin. Harry followed calmly, stepping into the cabin he found that his aurors each had a black cloaked figure a few feet up against the wall.

A chilling laugh filled the cabin causing Harry to turn and look at the cloaked figure Cooper had at wand point. "It's the famous Harry Potter, didn't take you long to figure out the meeting place."

"Nott shut up," a female voice hissed.

Harry turned to her and frowned it was impossible to see their faces with the hoods of their cloaks on so with a wave he made the hoods fall back and reveal the Death Eaters. Cooper was holding up Theodore Nott, another held up Pansy Parkinson, and the last was Crabbe.

"Figured you guys would follow in your parents footsteps," said Harry with a coy smile.

"At least we have parents," spat Crabbe.

"Actually you don't, you see after the fall of Voldemort your parents were either arrested or they ran away," looking at the three's faces he found them all glaring at him. "Nott your father is currently in Azkaban if I do recall, and your mother has moved to France and has remarried."

Nott began to thrash against the wall, only to have Cooper's wand pushed harder into his throat. "Crabbe your parents actually gave a long list of Death Eaters so we let them start over, they are recently living in Canada under the name Williams."

Crabbe was silent against the wall but Harry could see that his jaw had tightened. "And Parkinson your mother died at the hand of Voldemort that night she actually had turned her back on him for the good she died a brave women as for your father he's at St. Mungo's after having his mind fried. And I know for a fact that you don't visit him so how can you say you have parents."

Parkinson had tears streaming down her face at Harry's cold words but they were true she never went to see her father and her mothers grave she had never laid eyes on.

"No enough of this, I'm looking for an old of yours. I'm sure you can remember an blond headed ferret from school,"

Nott let out a cold laugh. "Draco that blood traitor, he'd rather runaway from what he is then face it."

"So you don't know where he is?" Harry asked.

The man shook his head. "Haven't seen him since that…"

"Nott shut up you know what will happen if you say to much," whined Parkinson.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What will happen?"

Crabbe let out a choked sob and Harry looked upon him with disgust. "We'll die Potter, our tongues are bound to a spell that will kill us the instant we say something he doesn't want to be spoken of."

Harry thought about that for a second. "So I wouldn't be able to ask what Lucius wants with Hermione."

Crabbe shook his head. "You can ask all you want but there are few that will answer and if they do they will choke on their answer."

"And it's not the filthy mud blood he wants," hissed Nott.

Harry turned on him. "Then who?"

"Weren't you listening," whined Pansy. "He won't answer you."

"Think about it Potter, who else is missing?"

Harry glared into Nott's black heartless eyes, if it wasn't Hermione they wanted then who? The only other that was missing was Lucas, Lucas. His eyes twitched with realization and Nott smiled largely at Harry's face.

"Why the hell does he want Lucas for?"

Nott only shook his head causing Harry's blood to boil up into his ears. "Cooper back away from him."

Cooper looked over his shoulder questionably but dropped Nott nonetheless stepping to the side and watching closely. Harry raised his wand directly pointed at the mans heart, there was no fear in Nott's eyes as Harry took a step forward. "Nott I really don't care if you die by telling me something because if you don't tell me I'll kill you myself."

"You haven't even killed a fly in your whole life, and killing me would only get you no where," laughed Nott.

A harsh wind thrashed against the wood cabin causing whistles through the cracks and creeks against the old boards. Loud bangs came from above raising everyone's heads toward the old ceiling. The bangs shifted to footsteps and Harry stepped back from Nott looking up, listening to the steps and following their every move.

"He's come for us, he knows you're here you'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you," said Nott his smile growing his eyes flickering.

"He who? Lucius?"

Nott shook his head. "No, Lucius' successor."

With Nott's last words the ceiling caved in erupting a cloud of smoke, Harry stumbled back covering his mouth. As he backed away he grabbed Cooper shoving the coughing man behind him. He tried to see through the smoke to get a glimpse of this successor but couldn't see anything. The other aurors were shoved into Harry where he lost his footing and fell, coughing and squinting. Through the thick smoke he could see figures moving he added quickly only seeing that one had fallen through the ceiling. He heard Nott laughing as the smoke started to clear and just as he could get a clear view they were gone, the last thing he saw was a flash of red hair.


	19. Chapter 19

"I have to baby-sit again?!"

Blaise had been sitting quietly on the couch when Draco walked in and announced that he would have to baby-sit Lucas while he took Hermione out. "Hey your not allowed to be upset you're the one who insisted I take her out on a date."

"Yeah but I don't like kids." Blaise mumbled turning back to the television.

Draco only grinned as he turned around back into the entry way clipping on his watch. Since this was his first date in six years he had probably over done the events but it was worth it, Hermione deserved a good night. He had even bought her an outfit the he hoped she would like. He even bought himself something nice, black dress pants with a black dress shirt that held faint silver vertical lines that shined in the right light.

He slipped into his leather jacket just as the sound of shoes clicking against the dark hardwood floors of the upper level. Looking up his eyes slowly traveling up the varnished steps to the landing where they met tanned feet covered in black heels the leather straps wrapped around delicate ankles. The soft fabric of the carefully chosen dress began to show on her left calf moving diagonally up to her right knee the fabric holding her slim thighs, and hips. His mouth began to dry out his tongue feeling like that of a cats, his eyes refused to pull away as they sought her hands folded comfortably in front of her. He gulped quickly as his eyes darted past her chest and finally came to her face.

Their eyes met and Draco felt his heart skip a beat, it was almost like fourth year again yet without his fathers threatening voice in the back of his mind. Hermione looked great the black dress hugged her body perfect her shoulders were covered by a matching shawl. Her hair was done in loose ringlets that fell softly onto her shoulders and back, there wasn't much make-up of what he could see in the bronze lighting but she probably didn't even need any.

She descended the stairs slowly her hand lightly touching the banister, Draco took a few steps forward to meet her at the bottom and offered his arm when she reached him. "You look wonderful."

"I have you to thank, you did pick out the dress," she said.

"Yes but you make it work. It didn't look that great on the manikin," he said softly his voice deep and husky.

At this time Blaise had appeared in the doorway leaning his tall figure against the frame. He folded his powerful arms over his chest and eyed the two closely. "Never would of thought you two would ever go out together and be nice. Always pictured you two going out to kill one another though would of paid to see that."

"Shut up Blaise you're just sore cause I asked her first," said Draco with a a smile.

"Of course Draco I've secretly loved Hermione senseless since the day she walked into Hogwarts, she's the women of my dreams," said Blaise sarcastically.

"Well you two stop bickering and grow up," stepped in Hermione glaring at the two men. "Now, Lucas is in bed reading I told him to finish his chapter then go to sleep, check on him in about twenty minutes and if he has trouble sleeping warm milk usually does it but he should be okay."

Blaise nodded. "No need to worry I have everything under control."

"Thank you Blaise," said Hermione turning to the door with Draco behind her.

"We should be back before eleven," said Draco opening the door and following Hermione outside.

The weather had warmed up a bit, the air tonight was almost of that on a foggy day, it looked cold but once you step outside you find it pleasant enough to wear a sweater. Outside waiting in the driveway was the silver car from the day had their terrible shopping experience. He took Hermione's arms gently and led her toward the car he opened the passenger door and she slid in thanking him kindly. He smiled and went to the other side opening the door and climbing in starting up the car immediately and pulled out of the driveway taking the road toward London.

"London? Is this a good idea?"

"No problems this time I promise, I'm ready for anything to happen," said Draco looking over at her.

"Is the car such a good idea?"

"You worry to much, but yes its okay I used an illusion charm on the car to muggles and magic folk it's a black sports car from Italy."

Hermione just shook her head it was hard to believe that he actually knew all this stuff when at school he seemed to play the part of the spoiled child who got what ever he wanted without actually learning something. But he was proving her wrong, he had learned something during those long ago school days.

The drive was silent for most of the way until they drove into an unknown part of London that Hermione was unable to recognize. The buildings all had fancy & expensive written on them just by their velvet curtains and fancy window displays. He pulled up to a two story stone building, with large ceiling to floor windows that were framed by black velvet curtains, a red carpet came from the doors to the end of the stairs to greet the guest, valets stood near the steps ready to park the awaiting cars.

Draco came up to the steps and quickly two valets helped them out of the car, the one helping Hermione was even kind enough to kiss the tips of her fingers gentle and walk her over to Draco's side. He tipped them both generously and handed off the keys offering his arm to Hermione as the climbed the carpet steps.

A door man wearing a black coat down to his knees with brass buttons, and golden thread opened the door with a welcoming smiling. They stepped into the foyer where Hermione couldn't believe her eyes, it was beautiful. The ceiling held crystal chandlers that sparkled with clear light the brighten the whole room, directly in front of them was a large staircase covered with the same red carpet. To either side of them were perfectly organized dinning tables all covered in cream cloths, the finest china sets, silverware, wine glasses, and small vase of cream colored lilies.

"Wow, Draco this is breath taking," said Hermione eyeing the well dressed waiters with their black vests, pants, and white shirts.

Draco smiled not wanting to speak incase he might spoiler the real dinning area, just as he was about to call a waiter over for some help a man stepped forward in his fine designer suit his hair slicked back, something almost like Draco's use to be which almost caused a snicker from Hermione. He smiled warmly at Draco and shook his head when the young blond extended his hand.

"Ah Young Draco nice to see you again," he glanced at Hermione then looked back at Draco raising a prepped eyebrow. "Is this she?"

"Yes, Hermione this is Mr. LaBossiere, the Manager."

Mr. LaBossiere bowed slightly taking her hand n kissing it softly just as the young valet had done. "It is my pleasure to finally meet you."

"You too," said Hermione shyly, she hadn't a clue why this man would take pleasure in meeting her.

"Young Draco your table has been waiting for you if you will just follow me."

He led they way pass the many well done tables, toward the stairs and Hermione's hand tightened on Draco's arm. They climbed the stairs, curved at the landing and continued up, as they reached the other floor Hermione was once again taken away.

The first thing she was the ceiling, it was a dome like that of a cathedral with a wonderfully done painting of the night sky. The dimmed chandler in the center of the ceiling cast the illusion that the stars were actually twinkling. It was a large room probably able to hold the same amount as downstairs, but tonight there was only one table in the center under the chandler. It had the same set up but the only difference was the vase was slim and held a single white rose. Two waiters stood off to the side as well as a violinist in a black tuxedo.

Draco sat Hermione down first before seating himself and when they were tucked in Mr. Labossiere snapped his fingers and the waiters stepped forward placing menus in front of the couple and the violinist began to play. They chose their meals, passed in the menus and soon were alone with the music and their glasses of complementary wine.

"So Young Draco time to talk," said Hermione leaning forward.

Draco smiled and leaned forward as well looking into her eyes. "Time to talk about what?"

"About all this, like why would you go through all this trouble just for a normal date," said Hermione raising an eyebrow.

"It's not a normal date," said Draco sipping his wine watching Hermione's face. "For one we both are in the same boat, two we are sworn enemies forced to live with each other, and three you don't like me. This is not a normal date."

Hermione shook her head. "I never said, recently, that I didn't like you Draco, we're not enemies anymore, and living with you isn't that bad."

"You're just being nice," he said.

Hermione leaned forward placing her elbows on the soft table cloth looking over into Draco's pleasant eyes. "I can prove that I like you now."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward his own elbows on the soft table cloth. "And how Miss. Granger are you going to do that?"

And then she leaned completely over closing the gap between the two. It took Draco a minute to calculate what had happened but once his lips felt the soft moist lips of Hermione's he relaxed into her returning the kiss. Hermione was the first to pull away receiving a moan of disapproval from Draco.

"I hope that was proof enough?"

"Not really," he said licking his lips slowly tasting a mixture of lip gloss and wine.

Just when she was about to reply the sound of steps filled the air turning their heads toward the stairs they were greeted with the site of a train of three men Mr. Labossiere in the lead. A waiter each held a silver tray holding steaming food for them, when the waiters reached the table they placed the food in front of the two. Each waiter bowed before backing away stepping into the shadows.

"Dinner is served," said Labossiere clapping his hands together. "Please enjoy and if there is anything that doesn't fit your satisfactory don't be afraid to tell me and I will have it fixed immediately."

"Thank you," said Draco pulling closer to the table as Labossiere stepped away and climbing the stairs back to the main floor.

Hermione and Draco enjoyed their dinner while sharing remembered moments of their school years. The conversation took off with year one all the way to year six, which was where Draco had disappeared. They spoke clear on until there was nothing left on their plates, and the wine had lost its chill settling at room temperature. The waiters cleared the table and Labossiere returned a large smile on his face.

"I do hope you enjoyed," he said helping Hermione to her feet.

"Yes, thank you," said Draco as he stepped beside Hermione who hooked her arm around his.

"Wonderful, enjoy the rest of the night and may all the stars be in line for you both," said Labossiere leading the way down the stairs.

The car was waiting outside, the two young men from earlier stood with the doors open. When the doors were shut Draco started up the car pulling away from the restaurant, with one hand on the wheel he took Hermione's hand in his other hand holding it gently.

"I did have something else planned for the night but there's something else I want to do," he whispered huskily raising her hand to his lips kissing her skin softly.

She looked over at him watching his eyes locked on the road and she knew at that moment that she wanted him. Stretching over in her seat she leaned into his neck blowing lightly on the pale skin, brushing the flesh with her lips she felt him shiver. Moving to his earlobe she whispered tenderly. "Then take me home, to your room."

Unable to contain himself he stepped on the gas, he felt Hermione giggle by his ear as she started to kiss his neck faintly sending his heart beat drumming in his chest. He prayed no authorities would be watching the roads tonight because he was a man on a mission. By the time they hit the road out to the country Hermione's hand had traveled to the inside of his shirt, her fingertips roaming over his hard chest. He was forced to take the torture, unable to touch her or kiss her even. His whole being had to concentrate on the road which was proving to be impossible with Hermione exploring his body.

Finally they pulled up in front of the house and Draco wasted no time in turning the car off. Leaving the keys in the slot he and Hermione left the car, Draco pulling her by the hand up the few steps and into the house. Hermione threw herself on Draco kissing him firmly pushing him back into the closed door.

Moaning against her mouth he grabbed her from behind her thighs hoisting her up around his waist. The action made her laugh as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wore a devilish smile on his lips as he carried Hermione toward the stairs. Getting to his door he found Hermione becoming impatient, she leaned down to his lips forcing his mouth open against hers their tongues raveling together. He was unable to open the door afraid of dropping her but that was the last thing on his mind as his hands moved to her zipper pulling it down.

Hermione moved a hand down to the knob and Draco stumbled back into his room chuckling as he pulled away from her mouth. He kicked his door shut then walked to his large four poster, he laid Hermione down kissing her neck. Leaning her head back she kicked off her shoes moving her hands up his shirt undoing the buttons of his shirt.

The soft fabric slipped off of his broad shoulders falling to the side of the bed, his pale skin glowed in the faint light from the closed curtains covering the window. Leaning forward Hermione pressed her lips to the smooth skin of his shoulder her hands roaming over his tender back. His own hands moved up her sides to the thin strands of her dress where he hooked his fingers under them pushing the dress down and off her torso.

Pulling away from Hermione's mouth he sat up on his knees taking his time kicking off his shoes and removing his belt so he could push his pants off letting them fall over the shoes. Hermione was following suit slipping out of her dress and pushing it to the side with his shirt, she leaned back on the black pillows looking up at Draco who remained on his knees watching her closely.

The faint light fell on Hermione's partly naked body, and from where he knelt she looked like a roman statue. With precise detail in every curve, flawless skin that was smooth with prefect skin tone. Her hair fanned out around her head, her brown as filled with lust as she looked up at him her fingers wrapped in the blanket. It was a perfect moment as he moved forward leaning down between her slender legs.

He kissed her forehead, down the bridge of her nose to the tip, then to her lips kissing them tenderly, lovingly. She pressed against him and the sure roundness of her chest came free of her bra. The touch of her skin against his made him moan as he took his time feeling her curves his thumbs hooking her underwear and pulling them off her slender legs. Moving his hands back up her legs he pressed his mouth to her neck, sucking and nibbling the soft skin.

Hermione moaned leaning her head back into the pillows her hands trembling down his strong back. Her fingers fumbled with his elastic band as she pushed his briefs down where Draco wiggled out of them. He inched closer to Hermione placing his forehead against hers looking into her eyes as he held her hands in his. She only smiled at him giving him a light kiss on the corner of his mouth and he took that as a ready.

He entered her slowly, and though it was sheer agony for him, he wanted to be gentle with Hermione. Keeping eye contact with her watching for any sign of distress he continued his slow pace moving very shallowly within her. His breathing came deeply as he moved to suck on her neck the near quiet purr of her moan vibrating on his lips. Leaving her hands to hold onto the blankets he ran his hands down to her thighs moving them wider for his thrusting hips. Draco could feel goose bumps form on her skin, the raised flesh igniting his desire, biting into her skin he pushed in deeper.

Hermione's legs hooked in behind his knees as he pushed in faster, deeper rocking her against the bed. She kept her eyes on Draco watching his face twist with concentration his hands on her hips keeping her with him in movement. Her hands left the blankets to wrap up under his arms feeling his back becoming moist with sweat.

Beads of sweat began to form on his brow dripping into his eyes and trickled down his neck. He was delving into her more deeply, more quickly and with such passionate urgency that he thought he would faint at any moment. He began grunting into her shoulder his damp hair tickling her cheek. Her moans were soft against his ear with sweet whispers of solace.

Continuing to thrust into her he took a nipple into his mouth, his tongue flicking over the sensitive nib. Sucking on it tenderly as he listened to Hermione whimper against the sensation that grew within her chest igniting the pleasure deep within her as Draco continued to pound into her. It was the final flick of the tongue that caused her to arch up against his sweaty chest her hips bucking against his as her body was taken over by spasms. Gripping onto his shoulders she pressed her mouth on his neck crying out in ecstasy.

It wasn't long before Draco could no longer control himself; his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her closer to him and allowing deeper penetration. He slammed into her for several minutes with a desperate, pained look in his eyes. Finally, he let himself go the sweet release came in a wave of overtaking pleasure that left him muffling his yell in the pillow at Hermione's side. His body tired, shaking uncontrollably as the sweat dripped down the line in his back, his arms weak he let himself fall onto Hermione.

Hermione held him close to her whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he tried to control his trembles. Turning his head to look at her he found her smiling at him her brown eyes sparkling with shear happiness. It was possible she was even glowing in the dim light, he leaned over planting a tender kiss on her lips. He moved off her pulling the thin sheet over their hot bodies he pulled Hermione to his chest wrapping his arm around her waist.. He kissed her neck softly as her breathing became even and she began to drift into sleep.

"I love you Hermione Granger," he whispered in her ear.

She sighed softly inching closer to him. "I love you too Draco Malfoy."


	20. Chapter 20

A stray beam of morning sunlight sneaked in through the curtains washing over the floor to the bed where it prickled at Hermione's closed eyes. The warm light awoke her slowly and evilly, her body was tired, sore in odd places and she didn't want to wake up just yet. Rolling over she nuzzled into the bare chest, the faint smell of his cologne tickled her nose and she breathed in deeply savoring this tender moment.

Eyes still shut he tightened his arm around her small waist pressing his lips to her forehead. "Morning beautiful."

She moaned softly. "Morning handsome."

Unable to see her face he pushed his body against her putting her on her back as he propped up on an elbow to look down at her. She smile up at him raising a hand to run her fingers through his hair.

"Hungry?" He asked twirling a strand of brown hair in his fingers.

"Not really, don't want to move," she said running her hand down the side of his face rolling the ball of her thumb over his cheek.

"Can I suggest breakfast in bed?"

"You can suggest anything as long as you come back," she said leaning up and kissing him softly on the mouth.

He kissed her back before crawling out of bed leaving Hermione to curl up in the sheets as he walked his bare body to his bathroom. She watched him go smiling as she got a clear view of his backside, pulling the blanket up over herself she closed her eyes listening to the sound of the shower.

Down the hall Lucas had just awoken now leaving the bathroom to go to his mother's room. He inched the door open peeking his head around the corner he found the room empty as well as the bed. With his little heart pounding he left the room quickly walking down the hall towards Blaise's room. The door was open and the room was empty, with two people not in their rooms he was being to panic. Picking up his speed he darted down the hall to Draco's room where he flung open the door letting it bang against the wall.

"Draco! Mommy's not in her room and Blaise isn't…." He stopped short looking over at the big bed where his mother had sat up quickly at the sound of the door. "Mommy?"

The bathroom door flew open and Draco stood in the doorway with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth a towel wrapped around his waist as he stood there looking at the small boy standing in his room.

"Lucas, what's the problem," said Hermione gesturing for Lucas to come closer.

He crawled onto the bed as Draco came near removing his foamy toothbrush from his mouth. Lucas crossed his legs in front of Hermione who held tight to the sheet over her chest. "You weren't in your room and neither was Blaise. I was scared."

"Scared? But why?"

Draco had seated himself at the end of the bed placing a gentle hand on the boys shoulder. "Go ahead Lucas."

"I had a dream about the man again," he started but Draco cut in quickly.

"What man?" He said frowning but Hermione held up her hand to silence him.

"He said you were in trouble, that men in dark cloaks were coming to take me away and hurt you. That Draco couldn't protect you, Ron was coming and there was going to be a fight, a big one." By the end of his explanation tears were welling in his eyes and leaking over.

Hermione scooped Lucas up in her arms pressing his head into her shoulder as she rubbed his back trying to sooth him. Looking over at Draco she found him frowning at her confusion and trying to understand the boy's words. He stood slowly walking to his dresser and pulling out his cloths, finally clothed he turned to the two.

"We have to talk Hermione, go get dressed I'll meet you downstairs," he said leaving the room to hunt out Blaise.

Taking the sheet with her and using Lucas as a shield to cover her body they left Draco's room to her own room. She slipped into a pair of comfortable jeans and a black sweater, slipping into her shoes she looked over at Lucas who had also gotten dressed. Smiling at him she took his hand and together they headed downstairs to meet up with Draco.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs Draco and Blaise stood waiting for them toasted bagels in their hands. "How bout a walk."

The day was early and a bit crisp as they stepped outside, Draco hooked his hand with Hermione's while Lucas was seated on Blaise's shoulders. Keeping his balance he tapped Draco on the head, he looked up with a questioning look.

"Yes Lucas?"

"Are you and mom dating?

Draco laughed. "Yes Lucas we are."

"Then you'll get married," he piped a genuine smile on his face.

Looking over at Hermione he smiled seeing her smile back at him, he turned back to Lucas. "Maybe Lucas when the time comes."

"Alright, sorry to break this up but why are we out here," said Blaise.

"Yeah of course mate," said Draco looking at his best friend. "Something is about to happen in the near future my guess is Lucius found out where we are and is coming."

"Not good, that means we have to tell the Elders and get them out here," suggested Blaise.

"True but we don't know when their coming we just have to be ready. The only thing that I can't make sense of is Weasley,"

"Weasley? As in the one in our grade, Hermione's best friend," Blaise asked.

"He's been different," said Hermione stepping in. "After we graduated he left with his brother Charlie to work with dragons. Returned this Christmas and hasn't been the same, I don't know what it is but he's not the Ron from school."

There was silence between the four though Lucas was beginning his attempt to master the skill of whistling when they passed a tree of birds. And then it came to him, practically hit Draco in the face, he stopped short causing Hermione to stop as well. "He was recruited."

"Huh?" The two said in unison.

"Remember when Voldemort was killed, I mean who could forget, what I mean is that when he was dead there was a few months of peace." Draco started his eyes alight with understanding. "If I'm not wrong things started to happen around September or October, that's when a lot of magical teens from graduation and left over followers of Voldemort began to disappear. Most parents received letters saying their child was accepted to some higher school to broaden their minds."

"Yeah I remember," said Blaise looking up at Lucas on his shoulders. "When I left home I hid out at Nott's house and he received a letter. He even suggested that I go with him join forces and clean my name. I left the next day."

"I can't see Ron doing anything like that, he's a sweet guy not a black heart ready to kill anyone," said Hermione shaking her head.

"Hermione It's easy to be deceived into things like this, it's either kill or be killed," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders holding her close.

"I don't like him," said Lucas from his perch.

Hermione looked up at him watching him closely, Lucas never did seem to connect well with the red headed man. Sure he had put up with Ron and his questions but he was only being polite like she had told him to be even if he was annoyed by someone. Her mother had always said a child knows what's better for their parent then the parent knows for themselves.

"You guys are right," she said. "He's changed into the worse."

"Alright we have to careful these next couple of days, I'll send a letter out to the Elders telling them what we think. We have to protect Lucas with everything we have you too Hermione."

When they returned to the house they piled into the living room, trying to ignore the nerves within their stomachs the plan was to stay as casual as possible. Draco pulled out a box of movies letting Lucas and Blaise who was surprisingly acting like an over grown child, fight over which movie to watch. Draco sat on the couch letting Hermione lay between his legs as they settled down to enjoy a peaceful normal day before the darkness washed over them once again.

"Is he here?" Harry asked walking up to his secretary.

"Yes he's in your office," she said taking his coat from him.

Harry rolled up his sleeves as he opened his door to his office, sitting hunched in the chair was the man from yesterday, Xavier' brother. A hot cup of coffee sat in his hands as he waited for the young auror . Hearing the door click shut he turned in his seat upon seeing Harry he stumbled to his feet.

"Potter, please say I'm not under arrest,"

"No not at all I just have some questions for you,' said Harry moving to lean against his desk to face the old man. "Yesterday you said your brother came to see, what did he say to you?"

The gulped placing his coffee on the desk. "He came to apologize, said he was terribly sorry for the years of pain he caused to our family and that he was seeing in a new light."

"Ok good, now the next question I need you to think the best you can, can you do that?" The man nodded his head. "Good, now do you know where we could find your brother?"

Harry stood patiently letting the man think carefully, it was very important that he stay calm with the man. It wasn't long before the man was tapping the arm of the chair the answer right on the tip of his tongue.

"The old winter house, its been in the family for generations. The old wizardry village called Eclipse Hollow."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes,"

"Brilliant, don't move I'll have someone take you home, and thank you," said Harry moving toward the door.

"Oh and Potter, Xavier doesn't mean harm don't hurt him or the others," said the man looking over at Harry.

"What others?"

"The young man my brother spoke of said he was protecting something very precious,"

It only took him a minute to understand what he was saying and once it clicked in he left his office in search of the Head Auror. Harry spotted him by the floating coffee kettle and quickly approached him.

"I know where she is,"

"Who are you talking about Potter?" He asked sipping his coffee slowly

"Hermione Granger," the name slipped out before he could hold it back and had to jump aside as the Head Auror sprayed his coffee over the desk that belong to a women.

"Your not playing with me are you?" He asked wiping at his mouth and chin.

"No sir, she at Eclipse Hollow at a cabin, my guess is that somehow Xavier, Draco Malfoy and His father are working together," said Harry walking along side his boss.

"Good, makes sense to me," they reached the his office and he looked at Harry closely. "This is your move Harry, take it seriously, get a respectfully good group together, have a plan and blue prints of this place. By tonight we will have this case closed, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Harry his heart beat just pounding in his chest. "I have to go home for a split second to tell my wife I'll return shortly."

"Go ahead," he said walking into his office and closing the door.

Harry left the department quickly heading straight for the fireplaces, reaching into his pocket he pulled out his pouch of floo powder. Throwing in a handful he yelled out his address, the familiar feeling around his navel arrived and he was swooshed through the fireplace coming to a stop in his living room.

"Ginny!" He yelled moving quickly across the floor going toward the kitchen.

She stood by the sink her hands in the soapy water of dishes, she turned to look at him and was pulled into a monster hug.

"We found her, its great we're going tonight," he said into her neck his joy rippling through him.

"Where is she? Is she okay? What about Lucas?" She looked up at him watching as a smile grew on his face.

"Their in Eclipse Hollow, I don't know if their okay but I'm they are," he said stepping away from Ginny.

"This is great Harry, I want you to be safe then come home in one piece," she said.

He kissed her forehead turning from her heading back to the living room as he stepped into the fireplace Ginny came to stand in the living room, there was something in her eyes that made him step forward. "What is it?"

" I was going to tell you when you got home but under the circumstances I think I should tell you now," she looked up at him biting her bottom lip.

"Ginny what is it," he stepped forward taking her arms in his hands.

They made eye contact and she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

A wonderful word beautiful it rang in his head like church bells, a child was something they had wanted but had always said they would never try it would just happened and it did. He was more joyful now then ever, he knew where Hermione was and the best thing of his life had been announced.

"Okay go to your parents, stay there until I come and I will come for you," he said leaning down to kiss her roughly on the lips.

Finally he stepped back into the fireplace a huge smile on his face, the green flames wrapped around him and soon he was gone. Laughing silently to herself, Ginny turned back toward the kitchen. She would leave once everything was clean.

As she scrubbed a pot clean of macaroni, she was unaware of a silent presence of someone in the house. He moved quietly behind her watching as she rinsed the pot then placed it on the crying rack.

"Amazing how a pregnant women always has that glow isn't it?"

The sudden voice caused her to jump, turning around she was relieved to find only her brother standing there.

"Ron you scared me," she said looking at her older brother. "How'd you get in?"

"Door's unlocked, a very dangerous habit don't you think. Someone could break in and cause you harm."

There was something in the way he said that sent a chill up her spine, she watched as he moved closer picking up an apple out of the fruit basket. "So a little Potter, you must be so proud to give birth to Harry Potter's child."

"Ron why are you saying that?"

"Oh come off it Ginny, don't you ever think that you only went out with Harry is because you would be known to the world. No longer a poor pathetic Weasely, always getting hand-me-downs, not able to afford the nice things everyone else had."

He stepped forward his height becoming intimidating , Ginny took a step back keeping her eyes on her brother. "Harry is our friend, my husband I've never felt like that. So why are you talking like this."

"You want to know why?" He asked with a forced chuckle. "I was always the sidekick, the dumb one, the screw up. Harry was the brave, and Hermione the brains and I was the pathetic little weasel who couldn't do anything."

His voice was hard and rising in volume, Ginny was struggling to hold her fear down. "Ron you were his friend you helped get by, it just shows you don't have to be brave or smart to save the world."

"That's where you're wrong dear sister, you see after I graduated I left and became a somebody. People look up to me now Ginny, they don't look at me as Harry's stupid sidekick but Ron our leader." He stepped forward and Ginny was cornered he placed both arms at her sides so she was unable to move. "You see I've found my true calling, and its being Lucius' successor."

Her heart sank and a cold sweat began to build on her brow as she looked up at her brother his blue eyes cold and icy. "Ron don't say that."

"But why? I'm somebody and soon people will fear me," he leaned forward his lips right next to her earlobe. "And Hermione is the first to fear me."

"No," rage was building now as she could see her brother was not playing, her hands came up pushing him away from her.

He stumbled back laughing at his raged sister. "I'd love to stay and chat but I do have a date with a lovely friend. And maybe I'll see Harry there can't wait to show him the real me, better pray your child will have a father dear baby sister. Bye."

And then he was gone, tears filled her eyes as her knees became weak. She slid down to the floor sobbing in the silence of the house wrapping her arms around her knees. She was scared for Harry and Hermione both were strong but what Ron had said it was obvious he was out to cause a lot of pain to his old friends he was even out to hurt her. A child to come had yet to develop and fear of being a single mother was washing down on her fast. Unable to move she laid on the cold tiled floor holding herself tight letting the tears come in waves. Blood was going to be shed and she had nothing to do about it but wait.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucius was on his way to his bedroom where a young, half naked entertainer awaited his company when the front door received a knock. "God damn it."

Fastening the first few buttons on his shirt he smoothed down his hair and opened the door ready to kill who ever had decided to bother him at such a time. But his thought of killing the person was quickly washed away when he saw the young Weasly standing there.

"What is it?"

"They're at Eclipse Hollow," Ron said stepping into the house ignoring Lucius' evil glare. "Potter's heading there, I'm not sure at what time but my guess tonight."

Lucius raised an eyebrow thoughts of the girl upstairs slipping away slowly but he grabbed at them before they were completely lost. "Great work Weasly, but I am actually busy at the moment so I hope you can handle most of this. Get everyone ready for me tonight, because tonight is finally the night we take that disgusting mud-blood and her child."

Ron smiled his eyes flickering at the thought of seeing Hermione once again, he had been promised he would get her, to have and he had held that to Lucius since. With no further words to Lucius he turned on his heels shutting the door behind him he began the long walk down the pathway.

He was hoping that his little group of Death eaters would be ready to stand up for themselves instead of letting themselves get jumped by Potter. Even if they weren't he had a few hours to whip them into shape. To his surprise there was no fear welling within him, no sorrow or shame, this was probably for the better.

"Good night Lucas," said Hermione pulling the blankets up over his little body kissing him on the forehead.

"Good night Mommy," he said rolling over and pulling the teddy bear from Draco closer to him.

Hermione left the room quietly closing the door partly allowing the light from the hallway to keep the room slightly alit. Turning around she found Draco leaning against the wall waiting for her. He smiled at her his blond hair falling into his grey eyes, he had been waiting to taking her down to the living room for a little quiet time.

"Ready?"

"Yes, he's down for the night," she said wrapping an arm around his waist. "What about Blaise?"

Draco chuckled. "He's perched on the roof, he's a little paranoid about Death Eaters coming to get us."

"And your not, I mean won't your father be upset that you're alive," she asked looking up at his face as it screwed up in a frown.

"I'm not paranoid but afraid," he said as they stepped down the stairs. "I'm not ashamed to say it only because I know if he finds me it could be over."

Hermione wasn't sure what he meant by it could be over, and she wasn't about to ask. She had finally found someone to make her happy other then Lucas of course and she wasn't about to go ask questions that could only hurt her. So pushing it aside they headed into the living room.

Draco slipped in a movie then pulled Hermione into his lap covering them with the quilted blanket from behind the couch. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she laid her head on his chest. It was fast that they had grown to possibly love each other in such a short time but it wasn't hard to believe. It happens in the movies there's the girl and the guy who hate each other with everything they have but they know they like each other, was it so hard to think it couldn't happen in real life? Draco did love her and Lucas, since he saw them in the hospital it had been love at second sight, since first sight was at Hogwarts. And Hermione was loving him in return not just to have a male figure for Lucas but for herself as well and it didn't seem like a horrible idea to have Draco as someone to love.

Up on the roof laying on his back watching Wilber flutter around was Blaise, the owl hadn't been around lately and it was enjoyable to watch the puff ball zip around. He had volunteered to spend the night on the roof to keep watch on things, he was worried of course, it was hard not to be. If anything would happen and they failed then it would mean death for everyone and he was determined not to let anyone die let alone himself.

Bored with just laying there staring at the bird that was making him slightly dizzy he sat up and pulled over his bag of potions. Over the years he had been able to come up with a few potions to use as defenses as well as his talent with the whip. Pulling out the small veils he began to carefully mix them together coming up with different colors, and smells.

It wasn't until he was nearly finished when Wilber started to hoot about diving down on Blaise's head with his mall talons then darting back up in the air continuing to hoot. Blaise casually swatted him away finding his annoying randomness to no interest, this continued for a minute when finally Wilber became frustrated with Blaise and swooped down on his hand clawing the skin open and causing droplets of blood to appear.

Blaise let out a growl of frustration and swiftly snatched the bird out of the air. "What is your bloody problem?"

The bird began pecking at his hand and he quickly let go watching as the owl fluttered to the left toward the dark road leaving the house. He wasn't sure what it was but in the distance he could see moving lights. They were small like those of the stars above his head, reaching over to his bag he pulled out a pair of scopes adjusting the zoom lens he looked down at the lights. Focusing on the light he could make the outlines of men, about fifteen were heading toward the house wands pointed forward the lumos charm at their tips. Moving up the group to see who was leading them he found the untamed black hair of Harry Potter.

His heart started to pound with in his chest as he looked down at the blank face of his old school rival. Throwing the scope into his bag he snatched up his whip, quickly he tied it to ledge then slowly but swiftly lowered himself down the side of the house. Jerking the whip loose he looped it up then jogged to the door, flinging it open he slammed it shut then locked it. Turning toward the living room he found that Hermione and Draco were standing in the doorway.

"What's the problem?" Draco asked casually.

"Potters on his way up here with others," he huffed stepping forward.

Hermione wasn't sure if she was suppose to be happy or upset about the fact that her best friend was coming toward them. Something told her to be happy since she hadn't seen him for so long but another part of her told her that something wasn't right about him coming that it could only mean trouble.

"We have to leave," said Draco finally and Blaise nodded in agreement.

Hermione snapped back from her thoughts and looked up at Draco. "I'll get Lucas."

"No," said Draco looking at her in return. "You have to stay, Potter has to find you. I don't know if it will work but I'll come for you later I promise."

"But," she started stunned that he wasn't hurrying to get them out of the house.

"Hermione I know you don't understand but a battle is coming I can feel it and I don't want to be a part of it. You're safer with Potter for now until I come for you again and I will but for now stay put please," he explained holding her shoulders as he watched as tears began to well in her eyes.

She could only nod not trusting herself to speak afraid of crying in front of him when she knew she had to be strong. "What are you two going to do then?"

"We'll leave, we'll follow you and Potter first to make sure everything's fine then I'll come for after awhile. I'll write to you. But promise to stay here, protect Lucas," he said turning to Blaise. "Send a note to the Elders then get ready to leave."

Blaise left quickly climbing up the stairs followed by Draco and Hermione who was going to retrieve Lucas from his room. Draco turned toward his room and Hermione struggled to hold back her tears. She pulled back the blankets scooping up Lucas in her arms grabbing the small blue quilt on the chair to wrap around him. Holding his sleeping form close to her body she walked out of the room walking down the hall then down the stairs where Blaise and Draco stood.

Draco stepped forward as she stepped down he leaned forward n pecked her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry Hermione."

"It's okay I understand," she said as he touched Lucas' brown curls. "I'm going to miss him and you."

"Like you said its only for awhile," said Hermione forcing a small smile.

"Draco we have to go," said Blaise heading toward the back the door.

"I love you," he said before pecking her forehead again and following Blaise.

Hermione stood alone now in the foyer holding Lucas her heart melting slowly in her chest. It seemed no matter how many times she ran his words in her head it seemed that she would never see him again, and it was tearing her apart. It was then that the door blew open pulling her away from her upsetting thoughts. Shielding Lucas from the flying splinters she squinted to see a large group of Aurors pointing their wands at her.

"Wands down," the familiar voice of Harry reached her and she straightened to look at him.

He stood tall in front of everyone his wand at his side his eyes looked tired as he looked at Hermione standing there. But they switched from tired to that familiar warmth she was so use to seeing. He swept across the floor and pulled Hermione into his arms squeezing Lucas between their bodies. She was unable to hug him back not because of Lucas but because she was still shocked that Draco was gone. Harry didn't even notice as he pulled away from her and looked into her brown eyes.

"I can't believe its you, god Hermione I've missed you," he said looking at her then shifted his eyes to his surrounding frowning. "Where is he? Them?"

"Them?" Hermione whispered did he know about everyone? Blaise and the elders?

"Yes them Hermione, Draco kidnapped you he was working for his father and Xavier," said Harry holding he arms tight.

She shook her head, Harry was way off from the truth. "They're not here."

He straightened finally noticing her upset face, he looked over his shoulder at the others and raised his arm making a circular motion with his hand signaling them to search the house. The aurors split up on queue heading up stairs and to the kitchen, Harry left Hermione to check out the office. He came back shortly with nothing and turned back to Hermione.

"You're okay right? Nothing broken?" She shook her head. "And Lucas is he okay?"

"He's fine Harry, I am too," she assured him.

He nodded then placed his wand to his throat to amplify it. "Let's go."

In minutes the aurors piled into the foyer ready for what ever Harry had planned out for them. "There's no one here, we're going to return to the ministry with Miss. Granger and her child and come back to scout out the surroundings there's a chance they could return. I want a circle around Miss. Granger and we all follow me out back to the village."

The aurors jumped into formation circling around Hermione in a tight circle while Harry took up the lead. He led them out of the house their wands quickly coming alive with the bright white light at their tips. As they walked they were unaware of the two within the shadows in the thick trees following them closely.

"I'm not sure about this mate," whispered Blaise behind Draco.

"Neither am I but I panicked. I didn't know what else to do," said Draco not taking his eyes off of Hermione.

"But still don't you think she would have been safer with you,"

"I do, but if Potter had found her with us he would of lost his mind would of killed us on the spot."

Blaise fell silent after that he would of rather to live then die even if it meant his best mate was hurting on the inside. Though he wouldn't speak it out loud he was running Lucas' dream over in his head. There was something waiting for them in the village and as much as he didn't want it to be true he was pretty sure it Lucius and death eaters.

As Harry lead them all to the village he felt himself stiffening thick grey clouds were rolling in across the sky, a cold breeze rustling through the trees as they stepped into the village passing the first few houses. No lights were on in any of the households not even the street lights were on to guide them to the center of the village. A chill ran up his spine as they neared the center of town, his steps began to slow finally coming to a halt.

"Cooper," he whispered loudly.

The young man broke from the formation and stood next to Harry. "Yes sir?"

"There were lights on when we arrived right?"

Cooper took a second to look over their surroundings, he remembered them all arriving in a well light square a fountain in the center spewing water. Lights were golden on the outer sides of the square and a few houses had their lights on. The only reason he remembered so vividly was because he thought it looked quite lovely. "Yes sir there were lights."

"I knew," he said turning to everyone and raising his voice. "Tighten in put your backs to her wands at the ready."

They followed orders immediately as soon as their backs were turned the lights flickered on one by one each illuminating in a eerie bright blood red color. As the square filled with the blood light the blacked cloaked figures began to appear their faces covered with silver masks as they circled around Harry's circle. They were out numbered greatly and Harry felt his heart pumping like a rabbit's. Sweat was building under his wand hand when a thin tall cloaked figure stepped forward that familiar serpent walking staff in his hand gave his identity away.

"If it isn't the Famous Harry Potter," he sneered removing his mask revealing the narrow face of Lucius Malfoy. "Long time no see."

"Malfoy," he hissed trying to calm the slight shaking in his hand. "This is where it ends."

Lucius let out a chilling laugh as another cloaked figure stepped forward stopping at Lucius' right. "Dear Potter you are a cocky man, because you have achieved so much you believe you can defeat me you are terribly mistaken."

It was then that Lucas began to stir and Hermione began to rock him gently she didn't want her child to wake and see his nightmare standing in front him. Mumbling soothing words in his ear to try to put him back to sleep but it was to late. Lucas woke looking up at his mother with a sleepy smile then looked at his surroundings, his smile wiped away when he spotted the many people around him. When he noticed the masked cloaked figures he began to panic shoving his face into Hermione's neck and beginning to cry.

Harry heard him and glanced over his shoulder, Lucius followed his movement and grinned when he spotted Hermione and Lucas. "And you brought me the child."

Harry turned back to Lucius frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"You mean you haven't figured it out? Shame Potter that you don't know that, that boy is the only thing I want you being here is only a bonus."

Rage was filling Harry quickly. "He's nothing to you."

"He is everything, that boy has all the power I ever wanted once I kill him and take it I will even more powerful than Voldemort himself," said Lucius smirking.

Harry's rage washed over him as he took two quick steps forward but was blocked by the figure by Lucius' side. He raised his wand at Harry's head and Harry did the same his blue eyes ferocious.

"How rude of me, I forgot to introduce…"

Harry cut him off. "I know who it is. Draco Malfoy."

The circle of death eaters filled the cold air with a wave of laughter, Harry's hand tightened on his wand fear was rippling up his back. The laughter chilled the air and he wasn't sure why they were laughing but it was obvious that he had made a wrong observation.

"That pathetic excuse of a pureblooded Malfoy has been in my sight of view since I disowned him so many years ago," said Lucius placing a thin hand on the younger mans shoulder. "This here is my successor."

With a sweep of his hands he removed his hood and mask revealing red hair, cold blue eyes and the familiar face of Ronald Weasely. He slipped his hands behind his back as he stood tall staring Harry died in the eye with a threatening icy stare. Harry's hand was visibly shaking and as hard as he tried to calm down it was to no avail. Hermione looked over Harry's shoulder and gasped, in her wildest dreams she would of never of guessed that Ron would be standing next to such a man. There was no laughter in his eyes that friendly smile was long gone in a way it looked like his soul had left him dark and empty.

"Ron," she whispered in disbelief.

Lucas turned in her arms and spotted Ron his own blue eyes turning large as he looked up at his mother. "I told you he was no good."

Ron's eyes flickered at Lucas' voice and he found Hermione looking at him and he bristled. "Don't look at me like that."

His voice was so cold that it chilled Hermione's heart. "Ron, why? How?"

"Because I deserve to be well known," he said sharply and coldly.

"He's right, poor little Weasely was feeling left out tired of being the tag along the mess up. So I took him in soon after my own son left me, young Weasely has been a wonderful piece of work. And Potter you didn't even notice how well he was in collecting information in your life."

Harry couldn't react he didn't know what to do he was completely frozen in spot, his best friend had betrayed him, lied and used him. Was he suppose to attack? Ask why? Be sad? Mad? It was to much and he wasn't focusing on his wand hand shaking so violently slowly slipping down. Lucius smirked pulling his wand out followed by the many other death eaters aiming their wands at the small group of aurors who were all glancing at Harry waiting for an order.

Within the bushes a few feet away from the view stood Draco and Blaise everything had gone deathly silent and it had seemed like the night had frozen. If it wasn't a reply of a past battle he didn't know what it was but he stood tall awaiting the queue to act. He looked at Blaise and found that he was by his side awaiting just as he did, he was glad Blaise had returned to his life because he knew he wouldn't be able to stand so tall without him. Looking back over at the scene a ripple of cold air wrapped around him just as movement came from above them looking up Draco spotted a wave of red float down to earth landing in a circle around the Aurors. Their red cloaks a shield of red around Hermione and the others and Draco knew instantly that it was a equal battle and it was about to happen.

'And so it starts,' Ran through all their heads as they all awaited for the final move that would start the beginning of darkness or vanquish the darkness.


	22. Chapter 22

"Now!" The yell caused Hermione to jump as she fell to her knees shielding Lucas from the flying spells. Lucas began to cry out scared for so many reason and Hermione couldn't do anything to calm him but hold him tight to her.

Draco darted out of the bushes followed by Blaise pulling out their wands they yelled out spells and curses at advancing death eaters. They jumped over fallen enemies heading to the circle toward Hermione, he had to get to her if it was the last thing he did. Harry had snapped back to reality when the wave of red landed in front of him and began yelling out curses. His eyes ran over the scene and he quickly spotted Ron his heart sinking only to be replaced by rage he raised his wand and Ron did so quickly flicking forward expertly sending Harry flying backwards landing beside Hermione.

"Harry!"

"Run Hermione just go," he yelled stumbling to his feet and wiping his wand around at Ron shooting him with a bright orange light that he shielded quickly.

Hermione got to her feet holding Lucas closely as she pushed passed the aurors trying to get somewhere safe; Lucas continued to cry in her arms. They neared the fountain when it was blasted to bits turning her back to the flying pieces protecting the child she felt small bits slicing on the back of her neck. As she looked back she found herself in front of a familiar pug face girl who snarled at her raising her wand at Hermione who stood defenseless. A flash of red darted across her view sending Pansy into a lamp post falling to the ground unconscious. Blaise came to stand in front of Hermione his breathing heavy as he looked at her.

"Get up now," he said grabbing her by the arm and pulling her toward a small shop that bore the sign 'Closed' he kicked the door and placed Hermione on her knees under the window. "Stay put."

He left her there rocking Lucas in her arms trying to calm him as she listened to the sounds outside. Blaise ran out into the field observing the sight, Harry was faced off with Ron and he had no plan on getting in Harry's line of view at any moment. He looked around for Draco and found him fight off with Crabbe, the elders fought with unknown faces and aurors tried to beat off the Death Eaters. His heart was pumping, where was Lucius, he could see the slithering snake anywhere and that scared him the most. He was unable to fuss about it when a Death Eater jumped in front of him.

"We meet again Zabini," he sneer aiming his wand at Blaise's chest.

"Like wise Nott," said Blaise ready to counter any attack that was thrown at him.

Draco had finally sent Crabbe to the ground his body in a full bond. He looked up taking in what was finally happened, as he looked around he was unaware of the death eater behind him. He was about to strike when he was hit with a spell sending him into a brick wall. Draco turned at the sound finding Xavier standing there with his wand out.

"Keep your eyes open boy," he said gruffly and Draco nodded. Xavier left him to go to another elder's aid.

Harry dodged a spell tucking and rolling to the ground as a shower of stones pelted him. He looked up and found Ron towering over him a menacing smirk on his lips as he kicked out hitting Harry in the ribs rolling him onto his back. Harry coughed with the pain gripping his wand and flicking erupting blue sparks that hit Ron in his chest sending toppling back his robes sizzling with blue flames. He shrugged out his robe and squared off with Harry as he got to his feet they circled each other like two wild animals fighting over territory.

"Crucio!"

"Stupefy!"

Their spells collided in the air causing an eruption of bright light sending the two ex friends flying into the air. They groaned as they got to their feet glaring at each other, once on their feet the wands returned to their places, at each others chests.

"Ron how could you?"

"Oh give it a rest," said Ron a pathetic look on his face. "You never needed me anyway, I was always in the way and you know it."

"No you never were," said Harry swallowing deeply.

"It doesn't matter anymore, you have other things to deal with," said Ron straightening his wand still in place. "Like a baby maybe?"

Harry bristled his hand tightening on his wand. "How did you.."

"Lets just say I paid a visit to my dear sister," chuckled Ron his blue eyes flickering.

Harry was enraged his temper finally reaching its limit and Ron could see it coming raising his arm he quickly flicked it forward yelling out a curse only for Harry to deflect it sending it astray to hit a death eater in the back of the head sending him to the ground. They began dueling one on one, once friends turned enemies fighting to the end but by each other like they use to.

Blaise had moved over the square slowly and stealth like he was looking for Draco to tell him that Hermione was safe but no sign of Lucius. He had just caught sight of his blond friend when he was hit in the back sending him to the ground his arm cutting open on a fallen lamp post. Rolling onto his back he looked up into the face of Lucius his slick black wand pointed at him. That familiar snaky smirk on his lips as he stepped forward slowly.

"Zabini another traitor," he hissed.

Blaise was unable to react he had always been intimidated by the man but never feared him until now. There was cold aura about him, his eyes were dark and that smirk on his thin lips seemed to hide the mouth of fangs if possible. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to move away from the haunting man.

"It's a shame you didn't stay with us, you could of lived a perfect life," he drawled. "Now tell me where is the boy."

"Never," he spat at Lucius.

The mans eyes darkened if possible as he raised his wand and hissed violently. " Conjunctivitis"

The blinding light soared at Blaise and he was unable to move as the light him between the eyes sending his head into a painful fit. He cried out in pain as everything around him went dark, his vision was gone and he was panicking. He tried to get to his but tripped over something sending back to ground knocking his head off of something hard sending him into a dark painful sleep.

Draco was only a few feet away and had seen everything watching Blaise fall and cracking his head on a large chuck of cement. Stunning a death eater he darted over to his fallen friend, getting to his knees he looked over Blaise there was large gash in his temple and blood was already gushing out. Turning to the man he once called father he found him smirking.

"Draco, little traitor of a son. Been having fun with your mud blood,"

He had wanted to say something smart but didn't have the chance for Lucius waved his wand sending him spiraling into the air landing on his arm funny feeling the tendons pull. Grinding his teeth together he got to his feet quickly pulling his wand up aiming at his father swinging his wand shooting out spells trying to hit the man. Lucius deflected them all with a lazy swipe of his wand sending the spells in all directions.

"This can all end just tell me where the boy is," he yelled as Draco was showing his moves were slowing with weakness.

"You won't get near him," huffed Draco.

Lucius bared his white teeth in a snarl. "Then so be it. Crucio!"

The pain knocked him off his feet sending him into a fit on the ground screaming out in pain his wand hand slipped from his fingers his fist digging into the ground. Lucius cackled watching his son wither in the dirt as his curse ripped into his mind and stabbed him like hot knives.

Inside the store beneath the window still sat Hermione, tears were running down her face as she tried repeatedly to calm her wailing son but to no avail. But when she heard the ear splitting scream of Cruciatus Curse and then the scream of pain that followed it she knew who was in pain. Wrapping the blanket securely around Lucas she placed him under a table where he sat crying. She hated herself for doing it but she turned from him and headed out into the field of fire. She scanned it all quickly finding it a waking nightmare, people ran, wands flung around, spells zipping all over the place. She spotted Blaise on the ground not moving and she feared the worse, the auror called Cooper was hiding behind a bench his leg at a strange angle blood pooled around him, she than spotted Ron and Harry. They were fighting like sworn enemies, she couldn't go to them Draco was hurting she could feel it but when she was about to turn away Harry was slammed viciously into the fountain landing in the pool of water.

"Harry!" She cried running to him but Ron spotted her in time.

He ran to her grabbing her by the neck and lifting her a few inches off the ground, she clawed at his hand her breath coming short. She looked at Harry meeting his eyes and she could see he was struggling to get to his feet to get to her and she choked out a cry as she watched him slid back into the water.

"You never loved me," Ron whispered tearing her away from Harry. "You've always thought I was a child, even when I came back. I could see it in your eyes I mean nothing to you, even though I would give my life for you."

She was beginning to see spots but she stared into Ron's dark eyes as he continued to straggle the life out her. "Don't worry I won't kill you just put you in a deep sleep, the Dark One has promised you as my prize for all my hard work."

His hand tightened on her throat and the air was finally unable to get to her lungs and her eyes began to sag. Just as she thought it was the end a thought dawned on her and she kicked out swiftly hitting Ron in groin. His breath caught in his throat as his grew large and he dropped Hermione to the ground where she gasped for air sucking it in gratefully. Ron cursed under his breath as he tried to regain his cool exterior looking at Hermione he pulled out his wand pointing it at her heart. She froze staring at him tears streaming down her cheeks as she began to think of Lucas.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Two voices yelled at once and two blasts of green light blinded Hermione, closing her eyes to the light she waited for it to vanish. When it did she looked over her surroundings, Ron was a few feet away laying face up his eyes wide open and unseeing, he was gone. As sad as it was it did not hit her as strong as it did to see who was laying next to her holding onto his chest breathing in his last few breaths of life. Hermione got to her knees and crawled over to the fallen elder. She took his head into her lap cradling it as if it were Lucas in her lap.

"Xavier, why?"

Xavier lay there looking up at Hermione his eyes watering over as he reached over for her hand. "I'm I so.."

"Its fine," she sobbed taking his hand tightly in hers. "Don't be sorry, just sleep."

He swallowed deeply nodding slowly. "Take ca care of the the boy and Dra Draco."

Those were his last words as his eyes drooped and his hand loosened on her hand, a painful sob escaped her throat as she touch his still warm hand to her cheek. He had been a hard man but his intentions were good they had always been. Truth be told he was fond of Hermione she reminded him of his own daughter, a young women he hadn't seen in so many years. But Hermione would never know that but she wept over the fallen man none the less.

The tint of green light caused Lucas to look finding that his mother wasn't in sight, pulling the blanket off him he stood up heading out of the store. He didn't know what to make of all the noise and lights he just wanted his mother back. Through watery eyes he tried to find his mom, he stumbled forward not knowing where he was heading to but he had to find her. A spell flew by his head and smashed into the store that he was once hiding in, a loud eruption came from behind him and the store began to crumble with a bang only striking fear into his small body.

"Mommy!"

The cry made multiple people freeze, Harry who was slowly slipping away tried to turn to see the young boy, Lucius had stopped torturing his disowned son to look over at the sound, Draco struggled to look up at the sound spotting Lucas and his heart sank, and Hermione turned immediately to look at Lucas then she darted her look at Lucius.

The long blond hair man turned to the boy walking slowly and it had seemed like all other fights had stopped to watch what would happen next. Hermione was trying to get to her feet but fear was holding her in place. Draco had stumbled up to a knee his body crying in pain and protest as he got to his feet. Lucius stood in front of Lucas now twirling his wand in his hand as he eyed the boy.

"Why do you cry?"

Lucas looked up at the man, the unknown narrow face, cold dark eyes, slithery smirk and his long blond hair tied back, Lucas felt it in his body that he wasn't a good man. He began to step back tripping over his own feet falling on his backside. Lucius chuckled as he took another step forward totally oblivious to Draco who was slowly moving toward them his strength weak but his heart strong.

"Dear boy this won't hurt a bit," said Lucius raising his wand at the boy. "I promise."

"Combibo Potestas!"

"No!" Cried Hermione.

Lucius' wand shot out a gold burst of light that reminded Hermione of a Dementor as it darted toward Lucas who sat mortified. As she watched unable to move she did see movement from behind Lucius that dived unbelievably fast in front of Lucas just as the gold light struck an upsurge of light and cries filled the cold air. Hermione shielded herself from the light waiting for it to vanish and when it did she feared what would meet her eyes. In front of her she saw Lucas sitting where he was breathing heavy as he looked at the fallen men. Hermione looked over she saw Lucius in a tangle of robes unmoving his wand inches from his fingers. Upon seeing his body she knew who else was left closing her eyes tight before looking she tried to calm herself then looked. Draco lay on his back a hand on his chest as if he were sleeping but she knew as well then to thin something like that.

Getting to her feet slowly she began to walk over to her fallen lover and her son, when she reached them Lucas was holding Draco's pale hand in his, he looked up at his mother. "I'm sorry."

Hermione fell to her knees and pulled him into her arms. "No baby it's not your fault."

Lucas held her tight crying into her chest, she looked down at Draco his lifeless eyes looking up at the sky. She shook her head they had, had spent little time together and there was still so much they didn't know about each other. She had never asked him about his trips all over Europe and there was so much he could have been to her and Lucas she knew it but it was all gone.

As she cried holding Lucas and rocking him back and forth to sooth him, as she did her best to calm them both a soft chime began to play somewhere in the distance and it tickled at Hermione's ear. A warm breeze wrapped around them ruffling their brown locks and a dim light began to glow over head. The chimes began to play louder to the point that Hermione couldn't ignore them anymore, looking up she was taken aback at the sight in front of her.

A ghost like figure stood in front of her, it was a man who stood very tall the white light outlining his body. He had long dark brown hair darker then her own the he had tied back to keep out of his face, and electric blue eyes that she had always looked into for the pass six years. He wore a gentle smile on his face as he looked down at Hermione and his eyes seemed to water a bit.

"Hi Hermione, I'm Owen Farrell," he said his voice sounded sweet and charming.

Her heart skipped a beat. "The one, the one that."

He nodded. "I am so sorry for that night believe me if I could take anything back it would be that. My wife was murdered that day and I thought drinking was the only thing but I've ruined your life.

Hermione shook her head and looked down at Lucas. "Not all of it is ruined. Lucas is my life."

He smiled and took a step forward the glow from his body lighting up Draco's body. "But I have ruined this part of your life." He knelt down so he could look Hermione in the eyes. "Would you believe me if I said he could come back?"

She brushed a lock of Draco's hair back, his body was cooling down. "Yes, I believe you."

He smiled and turned to Lucas. "Lucas, Draco loves you that's why he saved you. But do you love him enough to save him?"

Lucas looked at his mother first then at Owen, he was familiar with this man, Owen had come to play with him in his dreams many times he had even warned him about Ron and the others so he had to trust him now. Lucas nodded his head.

"Good, now Lucas you are very powerful and you will find out how much later in life but for now put your hands on his chest and push down and think of the love you have for him then let it out of your fingers."

Lucas did as he was told placing his hands on Draco's hard chest pushing down on it closing his eyes tight and thinking of every thought he had of Draco. The first day they met when Draco had cooked for him and nearly burnt the fries, or when they watched TV until he had fallen asleep. And the day he had brought the teddy bear home for him and they had hugged he had felt that Draco was his dad or that was how a dad felt like. The pancakes and jokes his laughter and smile. Lucas let all these thoughts run from his mind down to his finger tips as he opened his eyes he found white lights coming from his tips and sinking into Draco's chest. When all the light had left Lucas and was in Draco he looked up at Owen for reassurance, Owen only raised an eyebrow and looked back down at Draco and so did Lucas.

Draco's chest rose slowly as he took in a breath and Hermione was breathless, he blinked slowly turning his head to Hermione and Lucas a frown on his lips. Owen smiled and stood looking down at them, his work was down he wouldn't come back unless it was needed in a situation like this. He was beginning to fade when Hermione took Draco's hand in hers, he cleared his throat and she looked up at him.

"You've done a great job Hermione, take care." And with that he was gone.

Draco looked at Hermione then at Lucas a small grin on his face now. "You know that man?" Lucas burst into laughter as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, he winced looking at Hermione who was tear faced.

Across the square Harry was receiving help out of the fountain, his shoulder was in excruciating pain. He tried to stand tall be the one charge like he was but his body was screaming in every joint. "I want a head count."

"Every ones accounted for sir, mainly broken and bruised," said a female Auror sporting a gash on her temple.

"And the Death Eaters?"

The small group of Aurors around him all sported wild smiles. "Dead, once Lucius was defeated they all just dropped."

Harry looked around and sure enough all the black cloaked death eaters lay dead in the square, his eyes fell on Ron shortly after and he was hit with a pang. He turned away from him and came face to face with an older man in a red robe, his blue eyes looked at him softly. "Harry Potter I presume?"

Harry nodded. "And you are?"

"Jonathon, I am the head of the Shadow Phoenix," he gestured at the others in red robes. "You all probably recognize us, but let me say that we all apologize for our mistakes as being criminals and murders. When he escaped we dedicated our lives to fight against the Dark, our job is done and we will go with you. We have nothing else to live for."

Harry stood there his pain forgotten as he looked into the old faces of well forgotten murders and criminals. "I could care less. What ever you have done is forgotten, if you leave now I swear I haven't seen you at all."

Jonathon smiled and dipped his head. "Thank you."

They all turned on their heels and walked away together slipping away into the darkness. None of the Aurors spoke on Harry's choice but stood silently as he began to walk toward Hermione who was helping Draco to his feet. On his way toward them he spotted Blaise on the ground he stopped to look at him and watched as he blinked.

"Who's there? I can hear you breathing"

Harry was taken a back as he bent down to help the man onto his feet, Blaise rocked on his feet slightly. "You're bleeding." Harry pulled out a handkerchief and pushed it into his hand. "Can you see alright?."

Blaise shook his head and Harry sighed as he took hold of his elbow walking with , as he walked he saw Cooper leaning back holding his leg. He saw Harry and waved him signaling him that he was fine and Harry continued on the way. He came to a stop in front of the three just as Hermione pulled Draco into a passionate kiss and instantly Harry forgot all the cruel words he had wanted to say. She was in love it was clear as she broke away from him and brushed his blond hair away from his face, even Lucas seemed mesmerized by the man.

"So," said Harry breaking up the moment.

They all turned to him their faces falling except for Lucas' he just ran to Harry and hugged him around the legs. Harry touched his head smiling as Hermione helped Draco limp closer to Harry.

"Harry," Hermione started. "Before you say anything, Draco isn't who you think he is. He changed, grew up and I don't think you should arrest him and.."

Harry raised a hand to stop her. "I won't , it wouldn't look good in court anyway. Trying to lock away Draco Malfoy the defeater of Lucius Malfoy, to be honest I actually like my job. So you're off the hook Malfoy. For now."

He turned from them, leaving Blaise's side, to head back to his group to start organizing the clean up as he left he wasn't able to hear what the two lovers were saying. They turned to each other again smiles on their faces, Draco pulled her in and kissed her fiercely when they pulled away they both were in tears. It was over, another battle done and won. They were free.

"Marry me?" He asked and it didn't slip out he loved her and it didn't seem like there was a better time to ask.

Hermione looked up at him tears seeping away but joy this time. "Yes."

They kissed yet again and Blaise frowned as he reached around looking for Lucas's head finally touching it he asked. "What's going on?"

"Draco's gonna be my daddy," he said cheerfully.

Draco pulled away to look at Lucas and smiled. "You got it buddy." He looked at Blaise. "You in too?"

Blaise smiled. "I can't leave you guys yet, you never know when you'll need me."

"Yeah to baby-sit," said Hermione with laugh as Blaise frowned, Lucas laughed pulling them all into a hug around the legs. He had a family now, he had always had a family but not it was even bigger. The bad men were gone, his mother had found love which led to him having a wonderful father, Blaise would be around and he was like an over sized child so it seemed like having a older brother. And he had his mom the greatest women in the world she had protected him through all the dilemmas and she had chosen the right path. The path to happiness and love.

The End

A/N So what do you think please tell


End file.
